


Blue and the Wolf

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue has some kinda mental disorder..., M/M, Some kind of racism? Species-ism? Somethin like that., Stretch is a dick, fellwolves, skelepreg/mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Blue finds a little wolf in a steel trap. After helping him out, the wolf decides to come back to Blue when he needs help again. Things get complicated when Blue fucks the wolf…(Written in RP format)(On hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had some fun with the Fell!Wolves! Neither me, nor Spazzy, know a whole lot about the fell!wolves au, so don’t take anything you read to heart. We just wanted to play around with the idea.

Red struggled and growled and whimpered. He wasn’t sure what had happened! It had been such a good day! He’d just been minding his own business, chasing some small animals, when suddenly the ground had bit him! Metal teeth closed on one of his legs and the pain was excruciating! His initial scream had echo’d in the forest. Now he was pretty sure he was just going to die right where he was…

xxx

Walking around on a patrol making sure his   
puzzles were properly set for if a human show up he had just taken a break to stretch from the last puzzle he did when he heard a sound coming from the forest. His eyes sparkled wondering if a human was trapped in one of his traps or even just lost in the woods. His excitement filled his movements as he dashed towards the sound he was looking everywhere when he finally found a little wolf trapped. “Oh no you poor little thing! It’s okay the Magnificent Sans will save you!” Getting closer to the wolf he pry’s the trap off.

xxx  
Red yelped at the arrival of a monster. He'd never had very good experiences with monsters. They always yelled at him and chased him away. He guessed they didn't like him rummaging around in those bins they kept outside their houses. (Could you blame him, though? There was usually food in those things!) Red whined when the monster got closer, not paying attention to what was being said. He growled when the hands came towards him, then there was a sharp pain in his leg as the metal trap was pried free, jostling the injured bone. Red bit those pain inducing hands.

xxx

Blue winced at being bitten but he knew it was because the little one was in pain. Letting the little wolf remain with his biting on his arm he pulled him close into his lap he took this moment of the wolf being distracted to heal his injured paw. “Now hold still for me little guy, I am going to heal you right up. Then afterwards I’ll give you my astronaut bar to snack on.”

xxx  
Red almost panicked when he realized what he'd just done. this monster was a lot bigger than he was, and Red had just bit him! Surely, the bigger monster would retaliate! But he didn't... The monster pulled him into his lap, not even trying to jerk free of Red's sharp teeth, and began to take the pain away from his leg. Red looked up at the monster's calm, kind face, releasing his hold on the other's hand. This monster was being nice to him. That was so strange... Weren't monsters all mean and loud? But this one was helping him.... And Red had bit him! He whined and nuzzled at the hand he'd bitten. He couldn't see the tooth marks under the glove, but he knew they were there…

xxx

Blue giggled smiling down at the little wolf, “Don’t worry I am fine you were just protecting yourself but now that I have a free hand.” He pulled out the astronaut bar he was talking about just a moment ago opening it with his teeth before holding down for him. “Here you go little guy this will be much better to chew on than me anyway. It shouldn’t be much longer before you’re all healed up just making sure you watch where you’re going next time okay?”

xxx  
Red sniffed at the new thing the monster brought out. This monster had been really nice to him so far. Was this a present? The monster bit at one end of it, tearing at the crinkly coating, then Red smelled food. The monster was giving him food! His tail began to sway slightly behind him as he reached out fro the gift and eagerly tore into it. Red had never been very good at hunting, being as small as he was, and monsters were very protective of their metal bins, so he never ate very much or very well. To have food just given to him like this... He quickly finished it off, then, as a thank you, turned and nuzzled his face against the monster's.

xxx

Giggling again Blue finished up healing him before setting him down on the snow, “Well that should do it little guy, you're all healed up now. You make sure to be safe and watch out for traps they can be hidden really well in the snow. I have to get back to work now okay cutie, maybe I will see you around.” Blue petted the wolf head before he turned and started walking back to his puzzles.

xxx  
Red was surprised when he was able to put weight on his foot without any pain. The monster had healed him too! This monster freed him from a trap, healed him, and fed him! He was the nicest monster Red had ever seen! Then the monster was getting up to walk away. Wanting to spend more time with that kindness, Red followed after him, tail wagging happily.

xxx

At first blue didn’t realize that the little wolf was following him until he got back to the puzzle he last left off on, “Oh hey there little guy do you need something? I am afraid I don’t have any more food on me.” Blue bent down to pet him again before playing with one of his soft little ears. “You are adorable you know that!”

xxx  
Red let out a happy little growl at being pet, pressing against the hand as his tail wagged in a little blur behind him. He was really starting to like this monster. He gave food and pets and made hurts go away! He wondered if his brother would like this monster too. Maybe? But probably not. Boss didn't like monsters at all. He would always growl and nip at him when red wanted to go bin raiding.

xxx

“I would love to stay and play with you but I have work to do, don’t you have family who would be worried about you? I’ll see you later and I can bring more goodies for you the tomorrow as well.” Blue started to walk towards his sentry station to keep watching before his shift ended and he would need to head home for the night. Looking up at the sky it looked like a storm was starting to form he thought it would be a handful of more hours before it started. He arrived at his sentry station sitting behind it on a stool to wait the rest of his shift.

xxx  
Boss was pissed. His idiot smaller brother had wandered off towards the monster town again. He'd warned him! Boss had warned him so many times! Don't go by the monster town! It was dangerous! Red wouldn't listen, though. He was too stubborn and too free willed. Boss sometimes wondered if his small brother even had a self preservation instinct.

He followed Red's scent until that scent mixed with pain fear helpless metal blood. There was the smell of an unknown monster there too. Boss's hackles raised, a low growl rumbling in his chest. His brother had been hurt! With a new sense of urgency, he followed the scent trail, pausing momentarily over the metal contraption that had his brother's blood on it. He snarled and kept going.

Then he found him. Red was standing next to a monster who was seated at one of those little wooden dens set up on in the forest. Boss was furious. He ran on all fours, darting quickly in and catching Red's small form between his teeth before backing away and snarling at the monster.

Red whined and struggled. Whimpers of 'No! Don't hurt! Good monster! Kind! Helped! Fed!' barked out frantically. He really was such a stupid, stupid wolf. Boss' red eyes glared at the monster, daring it to do anything at all as he backed away, his struggling brother clamped firmly in his jaws.

xxx

He was faced towards the little wolf, “You must like me little guy, you followed me all the way to my station. Wouldn’t your pack be worr….” He was cut off with a blur snatching the little wolf and when he turned a massive wolf with red eyes stared at him, shock overtook him. The little wolf was yipping he was unsure on what to do he remained sitting knowing that this large wolf could be well be the little wolfs family. “Wowzers, you’re a really big wolf. I didn’t think you guys got so big.” Blues eyes started to sparkle at the bigger wolf as the scene he was looking in sunk in more. His hands went to his face almost squishing it, “This is the cutest scariest thing I have ever seen!!”

Noticing that the bigger Wolf was retreating from him he smiled and waved at the little yipping wolf, “Now remember what I said, be careful of the iron traps they hide well in the snow. It was nice to meet you little wolf be safe and try to stay away from the town.”

xxx  
Red whined as his brother carried him away, but stopped struggling once he knew Boss wouldn't be hurting his new food friend. On the way back to their den he growled and yipped and generally made a nuisance of himself. He'd been having a good time! He hadn't been ready to go home yet! Not to mention the den hadn't been very inviting lately... 

A few weeks ago there had been a small cave in. It had been pure luck that neither wolf had been home at the time. So they'd had to find someplace new. At the moment they were staying at a place on the wall of the caverns where a bit of stone jutted out to make a bit of a roof. The term 'den' was very loosely used here... At least they didn't have to sleep on top of the snow and they were partially sheltered from the elements.

On top of that, Boss had been really grumpy. He was getting quicker and quicker to cuff Red upside the head or snarl at him for simple mistakes. In turn, Red had been grumpy as well. They'd been fighting a lot lately... It would be a lie if he denied that having something to do with the fact that he kept wandering away.

When they reached the den, Boss tossed him roughly to the ground. Red immediately sprung up and bit the larger wolf's arm. Of course, Red was very small and weak, and Boss was very large and strong, so the bite did pretty much nothing. Boss shook him off with an irritated huff. Then he grabbed Red by the hood of his raggedy jacket and pulled him over to the back of the cave where he curled around him protectively, growling low murmurs of anger, concern, and fear. Red realised his brother had thought something really bad had happened when he'd found the metal trap. Red was still pretty peeved about his fun time being cut short so rudely, but he couldn't keep growling at his brother when he'd just been worried. So he just whined and relaxed into the curl of his much larger brother's body. It looked like the weather was going to get kinda rough anyway. May as well bed down for a while.

xxx

Once his shift was over Blue headed home, the snow started to fall a little sooner than he predicted but he wasn’t off by much. It was pretty heavy by the time he walked into the house where his brother was sitting on the couch smoke. “Pappy what did I say about smoking in the house! You know I don’t like the smell of it.” Papyrus put out the blunt he was smoking, “Sorry Blue but you see I was Snowdin and couldn’t get out.”

Groaning at his brother, “It just started and we are not snowed in yet but if it keeps going like this we will be by morning. I am going to clean up and make dinner I got a bite from a little wolf tod….” He was cut off by his brother porting over to his which made him jump in surprise. “PAPPY! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?” He wore a serious look on his face. “Show me.” Being stubborn he turned away. “I’m fine the little guy was hurt and scared he didn’t mean to he was just protecting himself.”

Pap grabbed him at his shoulders turning him so he would look at him more, “Please show me.” Blue sighed giving up and taking his glove off, the thickness of the gloves protect from any serious injury but there were still small puncture marks with a little blood seeping out but not bad enough for marrow to be there Pap looked worried. “You need to stay away from wild animals especially the wolves there has been a lot of ruckus lately about them coming into town.” Taking his arm back from his brother he went to the sink to wash off the dried blood. “It’s just because they're hungry and trying to find food. There doing what they are to survive brother.”

Papyrus walks up behind his brother hugging him from behind, “Lil bro your too nice for your own good you know that right?” blue huffed, “Nice or not they are living creatures and deserve the same respect as any other monster here in the underground.” Pap chuckled before letting his brother go, “As I said you’re too nice for your own good.” The evening went on as normal in the household and soon it was time to sleep for another busy day of calibrating his puzzles. Crawling into bed he thought about the cute little wolf and how he wished he could bring him home but knowing that he had a bigger wolf to take care of it made him feel better. He planned on taking extra food with him so if he saw them again he had something for both of them.

xxx  
Red woke up after having slept for far too long. Usually, his brother woke up early to go try to find food. Now, Red woke feeling a bit groggy from the abundance of sleep and found himself fairly ensconced in his larger brother's enormously fluffy tail. This was unusual. When it came to his brother, unusual usually meant bad. So it was with a sinking feeling that he stumbled to his feet and turned to wake his brother.

Boss was cold... Boss was... Really cold... The big drift of snow piled against his back wasn't helping matters. Red yelped and flew to the snow, digging like a mad creature to get the freezing blanket off of his brother. It took longer than he would have liked. When done, he hurried back to Boss' front where he wagged his tail hopefully, expecting his brother to wake. He didn't... With a distressed whine he pushed against the large wolf, expecting at any moment that Boss would spring to life and knock him aside or snarl at him for waking him. That didn't happen either. Growing even more distressed, small tears beginning to gather at his dark sockets, Red pushed his skull into the folds of his brothers scarf, just over his broad chest where he listened for the familiar hum of a soul. He nearly cried when he heard it, but it was so much quieter than it should be.

Boss was like this because he'd gotten too cold. (while protecting Red from the very same fate a guilty part of him jabbed.) So getting him warm again would help, right? Red made a huge effort to push, nudge, and pull his brother further under their little overhang, further away from the snow, but his brother was so big! He barely budged... Red crawled on top of that huge chest, trying to put what little heat he exuded into his brother's soul cavity, but Red was so small... Before long, his heat was all but used up and he was left a cold, shivering mass of fur and bones on top of his still brother.

He sobbed. What was he supposed to do? Was Boss going to die? He... he couldn't die! Sure, he was an asshole sometimes, but he was all Red had! But there was nothing he could do... He felt so helpless...

He'd felt pretty helpless yesterday too, though, hadn't he? And he'd been helped. Helped by that kind monster... Would he help again? It was worth it to see.

Red was reluctant to leave his brother alone and vulnerable. To appease himself, he took off his small but bulky jacket and threw it over the very much larger wolf. It likely wouldn't do much to help warm him, but it was better than nothing, right? 

Then he took off through the snow. Or... He tried to... It had gotten deep during the night. Easily deeper than Red was tall. He was determined, however, so he jumped over the mounds, plopping into a freezing pit with each bound. Progress was slow and it was chilling him far more without his coat, but he needed to get to that monster. Would he still be at that tiny house? He didn't know... He really hoped he was. Red had never been quite as good at following scents as Boss was, but even if he was, this snow had probably buried the trail. By the time he was nearing the tiny house, he was having trouble moving due to the cold, only desperation making him continue forward. 

Finally... Finally, he could see the tiny house over the drifts of snow. He tried to put on a burt of speed, yipping excitedly at the prospect of getting help... Then he collapsed. His body just wouldn't move anymore. He was breathing hard, his tears long since frozen to his face and his bones numb with cold. Was this really all he was capable of? He tried to get up, to keep going, but he'd barely made it to his knees when he fell face first into the snow again. He whined. Then began to howl. Surely, if he could just get the monster's attention... Surely he would help... If not, then Red and his brother would probably both die... A note of grief made it into his cracking voice as he attempted to be louder, but his voice, like the rest of him, was small.

xxx  
Having a late start due to being snowed in it took him a while to convince his brother to teleport out so he can unblock the door because he was having no luck with pushing it open. He made an actually lunch this time just in case he saw the little wolf again he wondered if he should brought more for the bigger wolf as well. So after a long morning stuck inside he ended over packing a picnic basket with food. When Pap came into the kitchen to tell him he was finished he looked at his brother curiously. “Though you were going to work not on a date lil bro?” Chuckling Blue glared at him, “No I am not going on a date this is my lunch and I packed extra so if I see the little wolf and the big wolf at my sentry station again. Unlike everyone else I care for the animals around here as well and the little guy looked hungry so I bet the bigger wolf is to.” Pap stood in the way of Blue trying to leave the kitchen. “What did I say about that, there dangerous you need to be careful what if the worse happened?”

Pushing Pap out of the way and continuing, “I will be fine if they really wanted to attack me they would of yesterday, I am heading to work so don’t make too much of a mess while I am gone yeah here!” With that he left his brother to worry and he walked through the snow. He had a big fluffy blue jacket on to help keep the cold away from his bones. Not even 5 ft. of snow was going to stop him from making sure everything is set properly with his puzzles. Walking through Snowdin was hard he kept sinking in the snow and everything was closed due to the blizzard that hit last night. It was oddly quite now and the only noise he heard was his own feet crunching against the snow. Finally seeing his station he was happy that he wouldn’t have to carry the heavy picnic basket pull of food. Getting closer he could hear the similar whine of the wolf from yesterday. Hearing the distress in the little ones voice it made him spring into action and he tried his best to get through the snow as fast as he could. Once finding the little wolf he was so cold and wasn’t wearing his jacket from the other day.

“Oh no, what happened little guy? Where is your jacket, you’re going to freeze to death if you stay like this.” Unzipping his jacket he was now glad he grabbed his bigger warmer one. Picking him up and placing him in his jacket he shivered for a moment with how ice cold he was before zipping it back up. “Just stay in there for a moment to get warm okay little one.” Blue looked around and saw the wolfs trail and it seemed frantic to get back to him grabbing the basket and holding the underside of the wolf through the jacket he walked fallowing the trail the wolf had made. It had taken a while to get to the end of the trail and he found the bigger wolf seeming like he was sleeping. Looking down at the pup he knew that there had to be more to what was going on. Walking over he touched the other wolf and he was colder than the pup had been. Panic ran through him and realization hit him, the wolf came to him for help because he helped him yesterday. Setting the basket down just inside he unzipped his jacket wrapping it around the little wolf before turning to find wood. First thing he needed to do was start a fire to get them both warmed up. The bigger wolf was too big to just put him in his jacket and use his body heat.

Franticly Blue dug in the snow and broke branches trying to find anything to use for woods, thankfully not far he found a tree that had fallen and by the look some time ago. The wood should be perfect to catch fire. Summoning his bones he worked as fast as he could cut up the wood the best he could. Surrounding them with his magic he hauled it all back and staked it up. This should last long enough to keep them warm for now until he can help them find a better place to live. Using his magic to push the snow out of the way making walls he based it off a picture he once saw in a human book, it was called an igloo and it help keep heat in and cold out making sure there was an opening on top for the smoke to escape he quickly dug a whole and throwing the wood in and using his magic to light it. Once the fire was going good he went to the basket pulling out the blanket that was always in there and draping it over the bigger wolf, it sadly didn’t cover as much as he hoped but it would be better than nothing. Pushing away at the big wolfs jacket he found his soul cavity and he the applied his healing magic to it. “Come on big guy it’s time to wake up.” He was already feeling magically depleted from all the work he just did over the hours of preparation. He wished he could have worked faster but the depth of the snow made it a lot harder.

xxx  
His howling tapered off to quickly. He wasn't able to keep it up. He kept trying, though, ending up making a particularly loud whining noise instead. He thought he was going to die. Him and his brother were both going to die because he hadn't been able to do enough. His loud whines were practically a form of crying by now. He was getting so tired... He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep...

Then the monster was there. It was like a miracle! He tried to whine out 'Help.' over and over.He wasn't sure if the monster understood him, but the monster seemed to want to help anyway, quickly gathering him up and tucking him inside the warmth of his own coat. The monster was so warm. His body didn't even have the energy to shiver, he was so cold... But that cold was being seeped away. He whined with relief and joy, nuzzling his face against the blue bandana that warmed his cheek.

He wondered how he was going to get the monster back to his den, but he needn't have worried. By the time he could focus on the world outside of this fluffy blue jacket again, they were halfway to the den. Red made a little humming noise of 'Thank you! Thank you! Help! Thank you!'

The monster seemed like he couldn't hold still once they got to the den. He picked up what was wrong and immediately began to help. Red had been a tiny bit afraid that he wouldn't, so when he did, that last bit of terror finally subsided. They were going to be ok.

Wrapped up in the monsters coat, which was still far too big for him even if the monster seemed pretty small as well, Red crawled his way over to Boss. Boss needed to be warm more than he did, so he clumsily tried to get the fluffy blue jacket onto him over the blanket the other monster had brought.

The monster was doing something around Boss' chest cavity, where his soul usually rested. It made Red feel tense. He growled, a little upset with this turn of events, but couldn't think of what he could do about it. The monster was trying to help right?

All the while, Boss never moved.

 

xxx  
After an hour of trying his best he had to finally take a break he was getting dizzy and needed to recuperate his magic for a bit before going at it again. Honestly he was so focused he almost forgot about the other little wolf there until he heard a little growl. Looking over at him smiling weakly, “Don’t worry I am trying by best to help him, he is just such a big wolf it’s taking longer for my magic to filter in through his body to warm him up. I just need a little rest and I will start up again and make sure this big Wolf is okay.” Standing up he swayed for a moment before shaking his head and walking over to grab some more wood and throw it on the fire. It had gotten nice and warm in his makeshift igloo, walking over to the basket he opened it and pulled out some tacos and apples, he wasn’t sure what the wolf would like so he just bought an assortment of snack type items they were all healthy of course. Walking back over and sitting by the fire he stifled a yawn. “Okay food time, I have tacos and apples what would you like little guy? I am glad I over packed seeing how your relative will probably be hungry when he wakes up. Hopefully he isn’t to mad that I’m in your home.” He chuckled lightly knowing that even though he was helping the bigger wolf it means nothing when he actually wakes up.

xxx  
The monster was still helping, Red thought. He didn't quite understand what the monster was doing, but maybe it was similar to when he took the pain out of Red's leg. Maybe he was taking the pain out of Boss? It was taking a really long time... Red wondered how much pain Boss had for it to be taking so long. He whined and curled up near his brother's shoulder, occasionally shifting to lick or nuzzle against Boss' face. He'd get snarled at for doing such a thing while Boss was awake, but Boss wasn't awake.

The monster stopped doing the thing, but Boss didn't wake up. He whined and growled. 'Don't stop! Still pain! Take away!' But of course, the monster didn't understand him. He shut up when the monster stood and wobbled. He was suddenly concerned for the monster too. If he was taking Boss' pain away, did that mean the monster was keeping it for himself? Was the monster hurting himself? Red whined for another reason now, his ears falling back in guilt for possibly asking more than he could be given from this monster. He was so kind... Red didn't want him to hurt.

The monster brought over some food. He smelled meat and was immediately hungry, but now that he knew how much he'd asked already, he was very hesitant to take more. He shrunk into himself. His eyes glanced over to Boss. Would he be hungry? Red thought so. Boss hadn't gone out to hunt this morning like he usually did.

He inched forward, looking up at the monster with big eyes. Maybe it would be ok to ask for more, if it wasn't for himself. Boss hadn't asked for anything yet, since he couldn't. Tentatively, he reached out for the thing that smelled like meat and carefully took it into his paws. Then he scurried over to Boss, his movements still a little stiff from earlier. There was a lot of other stuff around the meat. He wasn't sure what all of it was... The monster gave it to him though, so it couldn't be bad, right? He pawed Boss' mouth open and carefully put small bits in at a time, making sure they were absorbed by Boss' magic before adding another bit.

Xxx

Blue couldn’t resist but to squeal at how cute the pup was being, “O…M….G!!! You are just the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Seeing how the little pup was feeding the bigger Wolf he got up and brought the entire basket over and opened it so the pup had an easier access to it. “Don’t worry little guy I made more than enough to feed all three of us just help yourself that is why I brought it.” After he got done eating he lay back against the ground and closed his eyes. It was the quickest way to let his magic recharge. He didn’t want to be taking the time away for too much longer but he didn’t want to put himself in danger as well it was a very conflicting feeling to have.

Feeling like he could do more he stood back up and walked over to the Wolf pushing away what he needed to get to his chest cavity once more. His hands glowed and he focused on the wolf in front of him, “Round two big boy it’s time to get up. The little pup and I are getting worried.” He was happy that the bigger Wolf was getting warmer but he did hope that he would wake up soon.

xxx  
Red sniffed at the basket that was brought over and discovered there was a lot more food in it. There was so much! His little jaws dropped open a bit as his mouth began to water. But no! It wasn't for him! He'd already asked so much! He shook his head, big black ears flopping a little with the movement. It had been to clear away his selfish thoughts, but it also made him a little dizzy. The cave was really warm now, maybe that was why he was dizzy? Red had never been so warm before. He wondered if Boss would be dizzy when he woke up. 

After looking up at the monster to make sure it was ok, he dug into the basket and pulled another of the meat things out for Boss as the monster went back to work.

Boss still didn't wake, but it looked like his breathing was getting a bit less shallow and slow. Red’s tail wagged slowly, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

He lost track of time again, he would only stop when the fire was dying down and needed fresh wood before he went back over and worked on the wolf again. He was positive that he had been sick for a while for it to take this long. Happy that he could help he was really pushing his limits thinking to himself just a little more and the big guy will wake up and he could rest after that. His eyes had other plans he kept starting to doze while working. It must of gotten late for him to be this tired already. He knew the magic depletion was a part of it but it also just felt late. Stopping again he got up and put more wood on the fire poking his head outside and he was right it was completely dark now he had been working on the big wolf all day. Coming back he saw the little guy sleeping next to the other one, walking over petting him when he noticed that the little guy was running a fever now. 

“Oh no when did you start running a fever?” Blue had to admit defeat with his magic drained and exhaustion creeping in he needed help, pulling out his phone to call his brother he noticed that he had several missed calls and messages from him, dialing his number he yawned before hearing Pap yell over the phone.

“SANS! WHERE ARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!!!” 

Blue lightly chuckled, “Sorry Pappy, I lost track of the time. The little wolf came back and he needed help. I’ve been at their den all day healing the bigger one he is really sick and now the little guy is to could you come help? There should still be a trail leading from my sentry station. I don’t know where I am I just followed it back without really thinking. I am going to sleep while you head this way I really over did it Pap.” Before his brother had time to respond he hung up not wanting to hear his nagging at the moment. Putting his phone away he went and laid against the big wolf while holding the little one in his arms, “Don’t worry my bro big bro Pappy will come and help out as well and we will get you fixed up in no time.” His eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep.

The next time he woke up he was in his bed and it was morning, fear ran through him that his brother left the Wolves there when they were sick and clearly needed help, jumping up from his bed he ran out of his room as fast as he could. “PAPPY!” He ran around the house trying to find him when he finally emerged from the basement rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Calm down everything is fine brother, I couldn’t wake you and so I brought you home then went back to get Mr. Big Bad Wolf and his sidekick terror paws from the shelter you made. Undyne is here helping as well, there still asleep but doing much better. Undyne says if you didn’t find them when you did they probably wouldn’t have made it. I am now going to go get some sleep I am bushed.” Pap walked up the stairs and into his room to sleep too tired to give Blue his lecture about how idiotic he was.

Blue ran down the stairs into the basement and he saw both of them still sleeping. He wondered if his brothers used his shortcuts to get them all back here. “Hey Undyne, how are they doing?” 

She adjusted her glasses and smiled, “M..morning Blue, they ar..are doing well.”

He smiled, “I am glad to hear it I helped out this little guy the other day ago when his foot got stuck in a metal trap.” 

Undyne nodded before getting up, “All they need is rest now, I gave them medicine and everything should be fine now just be careful when they wake up. They could get aggressive being in this basement.” 

Blue smiled. “Don’t worry I'll handle it, thank you for helping out!” She waved it off before leaving, Blue sat down to wait for them to awake not wanting them to wake up being alone and in a strange place.

xxx  
Red had been concerned when the monster had to stop doing things. Boss wasn't awake yet! But the monster looked really tired. Red was tired too. He was also hungry, but he'd already asked for way too much. Red was a little startled when the monster gathered him up again, but he didn't have the energy to fight. Then the monster was asleep. Red figured he deserved a rest. He'd been working to help Boss all day! Red nuzzled against the monster and gave his cheek a thankful little lick.

That was when another monster had just sorta appeared in the den. He was tall, like boss, but not quite as tall as Boss. Red didn't know this monster. Red was scared. He growled at the newcomer, nipping at his hands when they reached for his monster. He was so weak though... And tired... And hungry... He wasn't able to stop the other monster from taking his kind helping monster. The two of them vanished and Red cried, shifting to lay in the warm spot the monster had made.

The other monster came back a few moments later, and Red tried to growl at him through his tears, but he was far too tired... And dizzy... He didn't remember anything after that...

\---

When he woke up again, he was in a very strange den. It was all straight edged and smelled funny. It was scary. He whimpered and huddled closer to Boss. Boss seemed to be doing a lot better than last he remembered. The large wolf's breathing was steady and his soul thrummed in his chest strongly. Red was so happy about that! He sat up, tail wagging, and then noticed the monster! Eagerly he bounded over to him, glad to see he was ok and that he was here. He yipped and growled and pressed against the monster, leaning up to give his face little licks. 'Happy! Happy! Safe! Helped! Thank you! Than you!'

xxx

Blue smiled and laughed at the reaction from the little pup licking him. “Good morning, you’re in my home little guy. Once Big wolf wakes up you guys can go, my big bro Pappy helped get you in here so we may need his help getting the big wolf out. I am unsure if he will fit through the doorway though. OH! You're probably hungry I can go grab some food!” Blue stood up and headed up the stairs to head into the kitchen when he opened the fridge there was a plate of steak with a note. ‘Wolves eat meat not tacos, Pap’ blue smiled before taking the plate down stairs with him. “Okay I am back my brother left a plate in the fridge for you. Apparently you don’t like tacos but you seemed to like them yesterday but that might be because of the meat in them. Well today it’s nothing but meat!” Setting it down on the floor he smiled over at the little wolf. “This is for you eat up just save some for the big wolf!”

xxx  
The monster was making noises at him. He wasn't sure what they meant, but they sounded happy. Red would have to listen closely from now on so he could try to figure out what the noises meant. He wanted to know what his monster was saying to him.

His tail gradually slowed to a stop when the monster got up to leave. Red didn't want to leave his brother alone in this strange den, but he wanted to be with the monster too. Dejectedly, he crept over to Boss to lay by his side.

Then the monster was back! With food!! A growl was heard, but this time it hadn't been intentional. Red's ears fell back in shame. The food did seem to be for him though, The monster had placed it very close to him. Tail starting to wag again hopefully, he crept closer to it and stretched out a paw towards it. When the movement didn't earn him any negative response, his snatched the meat up in both paws and tore into it with his sharp teeth.

Behind him, the larger wolf shifted, his eyes finally slitting open. The room smelled like monster and dust. It immediately set him on edge before his eyes were even fully open. His hackles rose, a deep growl sounding in his chest as he shifted to sit up a little more.

Red turned at the sound then dropped his food, abandoning it in favor of running to his brother, yipping happily as his tail wagged in a joyful blur behind him.

Boss lifted a paw and pushed red to the floor, keeping his paw on the much smaller wolf's back to hold him in place. Red yelped at the treatment, falling flat on his front, his tail stilling and his ears falling flat. His joy could not be quelled, however, and his tail slowly started up again, sweeping up little clouds of dust across the floor.

Glancing around, Boss found the monster that Red had gotten food from before. He'd said the monster had helped him from the metal trap too. It had to be true, since Red couldn't use healing magic and Boss had definitely smelled Red's blood on that metal. Red had no obvious wounds, though.

Boss growled at the monster, but didn't attack.

xxx

Jumping at the much deeper growl that filled the room he remained where he was but slowly kneeled onto the ground to make sure he didn’t seem like a threat. He was glad he wasn’t wearing his armor currently that would probably look bad in the eyes of the larger wolf. Blue gave him a happy smile before he spoke. “I am glad that you are finally awake, you have been asleep the past 36 hours I would say. It could have been longer but the little guy came and got me so I could help you yesterday. You’re in my house currently and you are free to go when you are ready. I am unsure if you can get out the door with your large size but if you can’t my brother can teleport you out if needed.” He felt weird talking to the wolf he wasn’t sure if he really understood him or not but still wanted to try to make an attempt and a conversation with it. “The meat on the plate is for you both to eat and enjoy, I wish no harm to either of you.”

xxx  
Boss didn't understand all of what the monster said, but he could recognize a few of the words. He'd always paid more attention than his brother. Being bigger and stronger, he was the one in charge of their safety. It was useful to know what the monsters had been shouting at thim.

He understood that he'd been asleep a long time. He understood that Red had been scared enough to go for help. And he understood that this monster had provided that help. As strange and unbelievable as it was, it seemed this monster really did want to help them. Slowly, he let his paw raise up from his small brother. This was a safe place. It was warm and had food. He glanced down at the meat on the floor where Red had dropped it. It was already missing a good chunk, so Red had been eating. That was good. He also seemed to still be ok, so the food wasnt bad. 

It was a strange situation, but if anything bad happened, he knew he could protect his brother. So, for now, he would just wait and watch. He curled up where he'd been sleeping, making for a rather large play thing for Red to climb on. His brother certainly seemed happy. He almost never saw him this happy... They'd been fighting with eachother so much lately... 

xxx

Blue Remained where he seemed to be on the larger wolf’s good side at this moment and he didn’t want to startle them at all. Knowing that his brother would be asleep for hours he decided to remain there for now. Blue repositioned himself so he was hugging his knees and watching the wolves they were both really pretty to him he hadn’t seen a wolf before and these two were so different from each other. 

Noticing that he hadn’t gotten water for them he slowly got up trying to be less of a threat and going back towards the stairs, “I’ll be right back I need to get you some water, I bet you're thirsty.” He walked up the stairs heading back into the kitchen. Grabbing the biggest pot they had was easier said than done. 

Finally coming upon a giant stew pot they only used for when everyone came over for holidays he filled it up and used his magic to help him bring it back down without dropping it. Placing it down where the plate was he moved back and sat against the wall again to make sure they had plenty of space. “If you run out of water or food I can gladly get you more! I am unsure on how else I can help you now but if you need anything I will do my best to figure out what it is!”

xxx

 

Boss eyed the monster as he got up to leave while Red paused in his movements. He'd been checking over his larger brother to make sure he was truly ok. The monster getting up to leave upset him a little, but the last time he'd left he'd come back with food! So instead of being disheartened this time, he became curious and a little excited. He crawled down from his brother and sat waiting for his monster to return.

'Happy?' Boss gruffed from where he lay. Red turned to look at him, his tail not having completely stilled for a good few minutes.

'Happy!' Red barked. 'Safe! Warm! Food! Monster good! Monster kind!'

Boss stared at him for a good minute or two before he seemed to come to a decision, then he turned away and laid back down.

Red's tail picked up speed when the monster came back with water. Red hadn't even realized he was thirsty! He eagerly lapped at the water when it was down where he could get to it. Excitedly he ran to his brother, wanting to tug him over to the food and water as well. 

Boss didn't respond to the tugging, and when it got a little more insistent, Boss snarled at him. Red paused, confused. He whined then continued to paw at the larger wolf before a large paw whipped out to smack him away. Red yelped as he was sent sprawling. When he got back up, Boss was turned away from him, curled up and apparently trying to sleep. Red didn't understand. Why was Boss angry?

Red tried to approach just once more, but this time he got bit when Boss snarled at him. Red yelped and scampered away to hide behind the nice monster, a bloody tear in one of his ears. He didn't understand what was going on! Boss had never hurt him before! He'd been snarled at, swiped at, pushed and scolded... But he'd never been bitten.

xxx

He was mortified at what he just watched quickly he held the little wolf in his arms as his hands glowed quickly to heal the little wolf before he looked very disgruntled at the larger wolf. “Why did you do that for? This little guy didn’t do anything to aggravate such a vicious attack, he has done nothing but show you that I brought water. Why would you hurt him?” Looking down at the little wolf he was holding he frowned wondering if he was doing the right thing in helping these wolves so much. “Just a little more and, there you go all better again no more pain you're all nice and healed again.” Happy that the little wolf was healed up he smiled at him before setting him down and he walked over to the bigger wolf. “You should tell him you’re sorry he is so little there was no reason to be so rough with him!” Blue was disgruntled but wasn’t showing any threat towards the wolf just wanted to voice his opinion on the matter.

xxx

 

Red stayed carefully out of Boss' range, but tried to tug his monster away from is brother. Boss was in a bad mood, apparently and Red didn't want his monster to get hurt.

With a dismissive gruff, Boss got up and moved to a different spot to curl up and sleep, avoiding the monster and ignoring what he had to say. Once Boss felt rested enough, he would leave, and his brother would stay here. Where he was safe, and happy, and fed.

 

xxx

“Fine Mr. Grumpy pants be like that then!” He walked over picking up the little wolf and going upstairs, he left the basement door open so when the other wanted out he didn’t feel trapped and had a way out. Blue walked over and plopped down on the couch with the little wolf. “It seems Mr. Grumpy is in a grumpy mood se we are going to stay up here while he cools off. I don’t want him hurting you again but you are free to go back down if you wish I won’t force you to stay with me.” Blue started to scratch behind one of his ears smiling at the little wolf. “You know you’re so adorably cute little pup. I should name you something, oh but if I do that I might get super attached to you and when you have to leave I’ll be even sadder. I’ll just keep calling yeah little pup for now, I wonder how old you are compared to the big wolf you’re a little speck that could blow away in the wind. You have to still be a puppy right?”

xxx  
Red whined as he was toted away from his brother. He didn't know why Boss was acting like that, but he would definitely find out!... When Boss wasn't so angry anyway... The ear that had been injured twitched.

The den he'd been in opened into an even bigger den! It was so big! It was a little like being outside, but it was warm and bright and the ground looked like it was covered in something soft and fuzzy. His monster sat with him on a big soft thing that squeaked a little with their weight. Red wanted to investigate and see where that noise came from, but then he was getting scratches behind one of his ears and ooooh~ That felt nice. His tongue lolled out as he leaned into the touch.

 

xxx

A light chuckle escaped watching the little wolfs reaction to being pet behind the ear. He decided to use his other hand to scratch behind the other ear at the same time to see what kind of reaction he would get because this one was adorable so in his logic twice it would be twice the adorableness from the little wolf. “You are just way to cute little pup!”

xxx  
Red whined and panted, shivering a bit happily at the scratchings behind his delicate furry ears. He'd had to scratch an itch there every so often, but no one had ever scratched at them just to make him happy. He was very quickly growing to like his monster very much. He was so nice and he took away pain and he brought food, and made Red feel good, and smelled nice, and was warm, and... His tail swaying with his joy, he leaned in and gave his monster's teeth a little lick, his face immediately coloring a bit.

xxx

Giggling blue wrapped his arms around the little pup before kissing him, “You’re just too cute!!! You can have all this kisses!!!” Blue started kissing all over the little pups face hugging him close.

xxx  
Red hadn't been sure about giving his affection to this monster. He wasn't sure if it would be accepted, but the monster responded so enthusiastically! He got the monster's teeth pressed gently all over his face. Was this how monsters kissed? Red wanted to try it too. So he did, leaning in to press his teeth against his monster's face, shifting closer as he did so, practically straddling the bigger creature that held him.

xxx

Blues faced flushed so bright and it seemed like the wolf seemed to actually understand what kissing was and he was basically straddling blue to do it. His eyes got wide as shock took his face, Wolves couldn’t really understand you right? He thought about the local wolf monster that threw ice into the water here in Snowdin but could a wild wolf like this understand to and if so did he just willingly kiss this wolf and it wanted to kiss back like he kissed it and what if that was the wolf's first kiss did he just take it or worse steal it! Blues head was spinning as his face felt like it was on fire while staring at the little wolf pup in confusion.

xxx  
Why wasn't the monster kissing back? That's what was supposed to happen, right? As Red backed away, he saw the shock and embarrassment on his monster's face. Had Red misread the situation? He thought they were exchanging affections! Was that not what was happening? Was his monster upset with him? His ears fell back apprehensively, his tail pressing down against the monster’s in an attempt to go between his own legs submissively. He hadn't meant to mess up! He was sorry! He tried to whimper 'Sorrysorrysorry at the monster, but he knew the monster didn't understand his language. He really wished he knew how to talk like monsters did and understand what they were saying. Maybe then he wouldn't have messed up.

xxx

Coming out of his shock hearing the whimper he looked like he hurt the little wolfs feeling by not returning the kiss and this made his face go deeper blue. He needed to know he had to know if feral wolves could understand and comprehend as well as he thinks they can. Setting the little wolf on the couch he jumped up and just about flew down the stairs of the basement. He was going to try big wolf first before running all the way across town to the ice wolf. He was standing in front of the sleeping wolf and he all of a sudden felt really small in comparison. “Hey Mister Wolf, can you understand me? Cause if so I just got in the most awkward position of my life!” He wasn’t sure if he was going to get an answer or not but at least he had a plan B in mind for if this didn’t work.

xxx  
Boss only barely cracked one of his eyes open at the little monster his brother had taken such a liking too. The monster looked really flustered and from what he understood of what was being said... Well, Red had always been pretty open about what he was feeling at any given time. His mouth quirked into an amused little smile before he huffed and turned away. It was true that his brother was small and fragile, but he didn't think this monster would be able to hurt him. At least not physically. If he hurt him in any other way... Well, the monster better hope that didn't happen. Only Boss was allowed to hurt his brother.

Upstairs, Red sat on the couch, feeling thoroughly rejected. Well, what had he expected? This monster was nice, sure, but Red was hardly special, right? They couldn't even speak each other's language! Of course the monster wouldn't want him! He decided he needed to find a nice small space to hide and lick his emotional wounds. He found such a place in the room with the hard floor. It smelled like food. There were pieces of wood that moved when he touched them. They reminded him of the doors that monsters had on the entrance of their dens. Boss had taught him what they were called. He crawled inside of the little space behind the door and decided this was a good place. He could hide here and as long as he was quiet, then he could cry in peace.

xxx

“OH COME ON!!! I asked a simple question and you’re just there ignoring me!!! THIS IS SERIOUS!!!” Blue fell to his knees in front of the wolf making himself feel smaller. “Please!!! GIVE ME A SIGN!!! Anything!” Blues world was spinning with the need to know about this and he was going to give this wolf one last chance before he went running to Mr. Ice wolf for answers. “Please Mr. Wolf! I need to know if the little wolf just actually kissed me and meant it!!! All these unanswered questions!!!”

xxx  
Boss sighed, cracking both eyes open this time. So they'd kissed? He supposed Red must have picked up the monster form of kissing, since most monsters didn't seem to think much of the little licks his brother was fond of. So they'd kissed and now the monster was down here freaking out about it. Boss frowned, sitting up and still towering over the monster while he was just sitting. He raised a single claw and poked it threateningly against the monster's sternum. "Don't hurt... My brother..." He growled, low and deep and threatening. He cast a meaningful glance back at the stairs leading up to where Red was likely being upset and stupid. Then he turned away again, finding a new position to rest in.

 

xxx

He talked…. The wolf just talked…. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be happy or scared in this moment. The little wolf kissed him…. He kissed the little wolf…. The big wolf just threatened him…. Everything blue knows is a lie and he never heard of the feral wolves talking. He remained staring at the other wolf that now sleeping again in shock a few silent moments passed before he was just about crawling up the stairs as fast as he could to get back to the little pup. Skidding into the living room there was no sign of him and he started calling out. “Little Pup?! Where did you go?!” Blue searched frantically trying to find him, after looking everywhere in the living room he went into the kitchen and was opening up everything trying to find him. Just about the last cabinet he opened he finally found him. “LITTLE PUP!!! I found you!” He hugged him close before pulling away. “Don’t scare me like that! Sorry I ran off like that I just needed to confirm something and I got the answers I was looking for! Please forgive me for stealing your first kiss! I didn’t know the wolves were much smarter than anyone gives you guy’s credit for!”

xxx  
Red yelped when his little hiding place was opened, frantically wiping at the tears that had flooded his face. He was yanked out and held against the monster and the monster was yelling something and Red was so confused! It made sense that the monster was yelling, since he'd just messed up, but it sounded like the frantic 'Sorry!'s that Red would sometimes cry at Boss when he'd messed up really bad. He was confused and hurt and the monster was throwing weird signals at him!

He whined and struggled until he got free of the other's grip darting back into the mini den where he could curl up as far back inside it as he could go. He'd been rejected! He knew he had! It wasn't fair that the monster wanted to keep holding him like that! His little whimpers broke into a few soft sobs before he bit down on his hand to muffle them. He just wanted to be alone right now so he could wallow in his hurt for a while dammit!

xxx

Blue has to think, he had to think about this very logically. He had hurt the pups feeling because he thought he didn’t like him because he did kind of run off like an idiot looking for answers and now he found him hiding and crying. Taking a breath he knew he has to show this adorable little wolf that he wasn’t mad because it was very apparent he couldn’t understand him like the big wolf could. Picking him up again he took the little wolfs face in his right hand making him look at him. “I am not mad.” He then leaned in kissing the little wolf on his forehead then on each cheek before smiling at him hoping the wolf could understand that he wasn’t mad.

xxx  
Red tried to fight when that grip gently pulled him out again, but he just couldn't find the will to. If the monster was just going to keep pulling him out, then what was the point? He flinched at the grip on his face, whimpering softly as the other got a good look at his tear stained face.

Looking into the other's face, however, he could read the expressions there. Remorse. Guilt. Hope. He made some of those noises again, sounding soft but firm. Then he got some kisses on his face. He sobbed again, feeling his soul twist. Did the monster even know what he was doing? 

Red no longer knew where he stood with his monster. He really shouldn't have kissed him. It looked like he was being forgiven though, so... Could they go back to how it was before? Very, very hesitantly, he raised his arms to wrap around the other in a very loose, very timid hug. He didn't know if this was ok. He'd seen monsters do it with each other before, but was this something he could do with this particular monster? He didn't know. The uncertainty made him shake.

xxx

Relaxing he didn’t realize how tense he got but he got a hug so hopefully thing would be better. Wrapping his arms around the little monster he hugged him close and then nuzzled his face into the side of his. He was happy that the little wolf was hugging him and he knew the first thing he was going to do was teach him out to talk so things wouldn’t be so hard to understand each other but for now he needed to work on his body language because it seems like that would be key to communication for now. Standing up with the little wolf he walked back over to the couch to sit down again this time he turned on the TV to watch or at least have background sound while he remained holding onto the wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

The monster was being affectionate with him again and it was confusing again, but it seemed like he liked the hug? Or at least Red thought so. He'd smiled at least. But now Red was questioning how everything he or the monster did would be or was meant to be received. He was still convinced his monster was very kind, but maybe he was like this with more people than just him? He couldn't be sure. He would have gone to ask Boss if Boss wasn't angry with him for some reason...

Then the box that was sitting across the room lit up and started yelling and fucking WHAT?! Red yiped loudly then clawed his way up the back of the thing they were sitting on, scrambling over it and falling to the floor between it and the wall with a thump and a yelp.

xxx

Guilt welled up with him again and he turned the TV down before going over to the little pup picking him up and making sure he wasn’t injured. “Oh my I am so sorry little pup, I didn’t think that one through. It’s a TV and it can be noisy but it has very entertaining pictures on it sometimes.” He wasn’t sure if the pup would understand his explanation at all but he kept the TV on but with no volume on. He held the little pup in his arms and walked over to the TV placing his hand on the screen to show that it was just images on it and it wasn’t real. “See its fine,”

xxx

This thing with the monster picking him up to take him every place was beginning to get a little mortifying. He probably would have fought his way out of the hold if he wasn't still rattled by the box that had yelled at him. It hadn't hurt him (besides his pride) but how was he to know that it never would?! 

So when his monster toted him over to the terrifying thing, he clung like a puppy and whined. The monster reached out and touched the box, giving Red this 'look' that said 'See? It's ok.' Hesitantly, Red turned back to the box and reached out his own hand to touch the smooth surface. Images played beneath the pads of his paws, and when he leaned in even closer he could see the images were made up of a bunch of tiny colored lights. Red tilted his head curiously then climbed down from his monster's hold to get an even better look, practically pressing his face to the screen.

What was this thing? How did it do what it was doing? How did it make the tiny lights move? Why was it quiet now, when it had been so loud before? Did the monster control it? Stars, he wished he could just ask...

xxx

He was really enjoying holding the little pup but then he got down again to look more closely at the TV and Blue couldn’t help put to squeal a little bit with how cute it was. “You are just so flipping cute!!!” He went over to grab the remote and brought it over so he could see what he was doing. Tapping on the little pups shoulder to get his attention he showed him the remote then pointed it at the TV first he started by pressing the channel button and flipping through the channels before he went over and started pressing the volume button to turn it up to the point where if everyone in the room was quiet you could barely hear it. Not wanting to startle the little pup again he made sure to do it at a slow pace so he could see that it was safe and the noises and pictures wouldn’t hurt him.

xxx  
Red jumped away from the box when the images suddenly changed, but he could see that they were changing because of what the monster was doing with the small object in his hands. Then the monster did something with the small object that had the sound coming back. So the monster did control the image box! Red watched carefully to see what the monster was doing. The object had little soft bits, and depending on which one the monster pressed, the image box did something else. Red's tail began to sway again, proud of himself for having figured it out.

Making little curious noises, Red looked between the image box and the small object, before he reached out to try to take the object. He paused before his paws made contact, his ears falling slightly in his moment of uncertainty. Would the monster let him have the object to play with? Red had made assumptions earlier and it had backfired. Would the monster be upset with him if he wanted to play with the small object. Red looked up at the monster timidly, trying to gauge his reaction to Red's presumptuousness.

xxx

Seeing the curiosity in the little pups eye he smiles warmly handing over the remote so he could see how it worked himself, he doubt the little guy was going to break it and even if he did he could have Undyne fix it.  
xxx

Red's tail picked back up when the object was handed over to him. He immediately to to pressing all of the little soft bits to see which bit did what. The images on the box changed for some presses. For others, it got louder or quieter. Some presses even made new images appear and a few markings Boss had called letters. Red sat on the floor to continue his exploration. The object he held was light and it felt like there was something inside it. He wondered if he could figure out how it worked is he looked inside. Into his mouth it went so he could crack it open and get a look.

xxx

Watching carefully he seemed to be enjoying himself but then there it went into his mouth, quickly he snatched it away with a worried look. He didn’t think Undyne could fix it if it was in pieces, shaking his head no, “No little pup we don’t but it in our mouth.” He then demonstrated with a head shake up and down that it was okay to press the buttons and then he acted like he was going to put it in his mouth but then stopped shaking his head no. He hoped it was simple enough for him to get the connection before handing it back to him to see again watching carefully so if he decided putting it in his mouth was a good thing.

xxx  
Red blushed, glowering up at the taller monster as the object was returned. His monster had just treated him like a puppy, hadn't he... 'Don't leave the den in the middle of the night Red! Don't attack things bigger than you Red! Don't put the image box changer in your mouth Red!' He grumbled as he went back to his exploration, this time keeping the thing out of his mouth.

xxx

He did a sigh of relief when it no longer went into his mouth standing up he looked down at the pup, he should be alright here. “I am going to the kitchen to get breakfast, feel free to explore just no putting things in your mouth.” With that he walked away and into the kitchen to fetch something to eat, he settled on a bowl of frosted temmie flake cereal. It was sweet and his brother loved it but he wasn’t the biggest fan just wanted to get something quick so he didn’t leave the pup alone for too long. Opening an upper cabinet he pulled a bowl out before pouring in the cereal going to the fridge and getting the milk out to pour in before making sure everything was put away and grabbing a spoon. He went over and sat at the table and started eating.

xxx  
Red's attention barely shifted from his explorations as his monster left the room. He could still hear him banging around in the room that smelled like food, so Red felt ok about him being out of sight. The image box changer object was losing his interest, however. He began to wonder about the image box itself. He wasn't allowed to break open the changer, though, so he doubted he could break open the image box either. He could get a better look at it though.

He set the changer down and got up to pad over to the box curiously. He sniffed and walked in a circle around it. It was really a rather big box. It sat on a wooden ledge too, as if to be put on display. Red supposed if the whole point of an image box was for it to be watched, then that made sense. He climbed up onto the ledge next to the box to try to get a better look. The box had a strange dark casing. It was similar to the changer. He wondered what that material was called. 

In his continued curiosity, he jumped up on top of the box, wondering if anything new to discover could be found up there. That was a mistake...

There was a pair of strange metal ears on top that Red got tangled up in before he could manage any form of balance. He yelped and tried to grab onto the box to keep from falling, but it seemed the box couldn't balance well with Red flailing around on top of it. Red and the box both fell from the wooden ledge with a crash and a loud yelp.

xxx  
Mid bite he heard a yelp before jumping up too fast he spilled the rest of his food as he ran out into the living room seeing his TV busted on the floor but he didn’t care about the TV his brother might but he wasn’t instead he went straight over picking up the little pup checking to make sure he was okay. “Oh no are you hurt?” When everything seemed to check out he held the pup close, he was so worried that something bad had happened he could feel his soul thump hard with the worry. “Thank Toriel you’re alright! I don’t know what I would've done if you got hurt, well I would heal you of course but still! Thank goodness that you're fine.” He continues to hold the little one very protective like.

xxx  
Red hadn't expected the fall, but he'd managed to roll with it, his tiny body twisting to land in a small heap of bones and fur about a foot away from the wreckage of the image box. Crap! The image box was sparking and dark, bits and pieces of it having broken off in the fall. Red had an illogical thought of trying to fix it before the monster found out, but the crash had been too loud to keep it secret. Especially when the monster was just one room away.

Red cowered and started to back away when the monster ran over to him. He'd been about to turn and run when he was caught up in a near smothering embrace. His fear only lasted for a second before he registered how the monster was shaking a little, and how his soul sent out waves of fear itself. He was being held closely, but not crushingly. It seemed almost... Protective... Like when Boss found him after he'd been lost or hurt, and ended up curling around him for a long time and not letting him leave.

The monster had been worried about him. He wasn't angry about the image box. He was just worried that Red might have gotten hurt. It warmed his soul at the same time that it pinched with guilt. He wagged his tail in what he hoped was a comforting way and pressed up to give the side of the monsters face a little lick. A soft whine tried to convey the message of 'No worry. I'm ok. No worry. Sorry.'

xxx

He pulled away and smiled at the lick he received, “I am glad you’re okay.” He nuzzled his face against the others before setting him back down. Using his magic he picked up the TV and all the little pieced and taking it outside next to the trash. He knew it couldn’t be saved so he would have to get a new one which was alright. His brother had been bugging for the newer version but Blue had said there’s worked fine and didn’t need to but well now they had a reason to. Once the cleanup was done he went back inside shivering from the cold. Coming back in he went into the kitchen to see the mess he made with the rest of his food he quickly got to work in cleaning it before heading back out to the living room spotting the pup he smiled, “I am going to go change into some day clothes.” He went up the stairs and opened his bedroom door he didn’t plan on going into his work today with their current guests and his brother snoring in his room. He decided to leave the door open as he changed just in case the pup got into something else he could hear better.

xxx  
Red couldn't understand what the monster said, but he understood that his affection hadn't been brushed off that time. Even if it had only been the comforting kind of affection. Maybe the monster had just been embarrassed earlier? Red didn't want to make any more assumptions, but he figured he could stand to push things a little every so often and see what he found out.

With nothing else to do, Red trailed up after his monster, his feet padding almost silently across the carpet. When he came to the room that his monster had entered he paused. His monster was undressing... Red should probably turn around, or go away, or... Something... But his eyes were glued to every new inch of ivory pale bone that was revealed. His face dusted with color and his tail swayed.

xxx

Not realizing that the little pup was watching him he had gone over to his closet and undressed putting his dirty clothes into the hamper, he stood there completely nude for a second before pulling out a shirt and putting it on. It was a sky blue shirt that had a little spaceship on the front he walked over to his dresser to grab some pants when he caught out of the corner of his eye the pup was wagging his tail watching him. His face flushed a bright blue wondering how long the pup had been there. He quickly slipped on his pants before saying anything. “Oh my how long have you been there little guy?”

xxx  
Shit! He'd been caught! His face grew a little brighter as he started to yip out an excuse, but then stopped short when he remembered the monster couldn't understand what he was saying. He whined, ears back and tail low before he decided avoidance would be better. He turned and darted away, aiming for the food room and it's tiny den.

xxx

Seeing the little pup’s flustered face made him feel even more embarrassed, did the pup actually enjoy seeing him so exposed like that. Telling himself he needed to keep it in the front of his mind that he is not a normal animal like he thought. This little guy had more realization of the world around them even he gave him credit for. Honestly blue felt dirty now and he wasn’t sure why, maybe he was just overthinking things and the pup was just curious of what he was doing and then when he got spotted he just ran away. Yes, that had to be it! Satisfied with his thoughts he went back down to the living room to sit on the couch. He was unsure where the little guy went but thought it is better not to keep chasing after him that and he was still embarrassed.

xxx  
Red closed himself up in the tiny den and wriggled his way to the far back corner, displacing a few objects of which he couldn't imagine the purpose. He'd just watched the monster undress... He'd just seen his monster naked. It left him feeling warm, embarrassed, and a little bit distressed. Was the monster upset with him? He'd only seemed a bit mortified, a pretty blue shade painting his face. That was the monster's magic, right?

Fuck, but the monster's magic was pretty... He imagined what it would look like if it conjured something. Like a tongue. Probably wide and thick and wet. What would it taste like? Red thought that maybe he shouldn't be thinking about this sort of thing. The monster had been so upset over just a kiss... But he hadn't gotten upset just now, right? Red wondered if the monster had it in him to be truly angry over something. He'd done nothing but be affectionate and kind with Red after all. Even if he had been uncomfortable with some things.

Thinking about the monster's magic the way he had, had had an effect on Red's small body. It felt a bit warmer than before, his bones glowing a faint red. When he placed his paw over his pelvis where the glow was brightest it sent a shadder through his tiny frame. That was... It was really nice.

He knew what was happening. He was old enough to understand. He'd just never done it himself before. He'd never... Felt that sort of interest. Images of the monster's pretty blue tongue, however, had him feeling things he'd never felt before. He ran a paw over his pelvis again and he panted. He was too warm.

The space was cramped and small, but he was small too, so it only too a bit of shifting around before he had his tattered shorts down around his ankles. His magic was painting his bones a bright red. He wondered how well that would meld with blue. The blue would probably stand out. The two colors were so different after all. He wondered what that blue magic would feel like pressed against his own. He closed his eyes, placed a paw on his pelvic and imagined. 

That wide, smiling mouth opening up, a wide blue tongue lolling out to press against him. He pressed with his paw and a small whimper escaped him. His other paw quickly found its way between his teeth to muffle the noise. It was barely a moment after that that Red's magic coalesced into a firm shaft. It throbbed in the faintly cool air of the tiny den. He ran the pads of his paw up the length of it, still thinking about the monster's wet, blue tongue. This time his whole body shook and it took everything in him to hold back the noises he wanted to make. It would be too much if the monster caught him like this right after he'd been caught peeking on him...

Those smooth white bones came to mind again, accented by those pretty eyes the monster had. He was using the term pretty a lot here, but that's exactly what the monster was! Pretty and smooth with such lovely, complimenting shades of blue and white. Red's paw wrapped around himself, squeezing lightly as his inexperienced magic felt pleasure for the first time. It was so amazing! Especially when he imagined a wide mouth and blue tongue moving over him.

His other paw abandoned his mouth to join his first, using both paws for a moment to try to simulate how it would feel to have those teeth around him, to have that tongue working him. He imagined hard, boney fingers joining in on the attentions and seeking the small opening just behind his length. He wondered if The monster's dick would be just as pretty as his tongue. 

A spasm went through him at the thought, an unrepressed cry forcing it's way from between his teeth as a milky red substance erupted from him, covering his paws.

xxx

Blue shot straight up when he heard the cry of the little wolf, worry ran through him again hoping he didn’t get himself hurt. That sound came from the kitchen so he wondered if he was back in his little hiding spot. Quickly getting up he ran over sliding on his knees to the cabinet opening it, the sight he saw made his face flushed an even deeper blue than before. His hopes of him thinking the pup was just curious all but vanish from his mind he was also reconsidering the age of this cute little pup. He was so very unsure about so many thing right now and then he covered his face in embarrassment but not moving he was conflicted inside by either running out of the room or staying to clean up the mess. This is a rare moment he wished he didn’t have a cleaning problem. He felt so embarrassed and conflicted and did he mention embarrassed!

xxx  
Red had barely had a moment to come down from his release when the door to his tiny den was thrown open and there was the kind, concerned face of the monster he'd grown so fond of. And then that face went very, very blue. Red's face also went very, very red. 

He yelped and scrambled to cover his embarrassed face, but then he remembered his pelvis was uncovered so he scrambled to cover that instead. Putting his paws over his face, however, had left some of the sticky red magic from down below on his cheek and that was just mortifying! He wanted to run and hide, but he was already in his hiding place and the monster was blocking the only exit! He quickly turned to press his face into the corner he was sitting in, bringing his tail up to hide what it could while he tried to make himself small enough to disappear. Stars, he was so embarrassed! He couldn't help but whine.

xxx

Hearing him whine blue took a deep breath face still glowing but grabbed ahold of the little wolf he was so very unsure on what to do in this situation he just didn’t want the little pup feeling like he was mad at him. He was far from it he was just embarrassed that this little guy seems to have pleasured himself with the thought of him. It was hard to ignore that little fact, but is need for clean also drove him forward on his actions. Holding the pup in an arm almost in a cradle position he took his free hand to clean up the mess that was in the cabinet before he noticed that the little guy had some on him as well. Then he decided that he needed a bath, carrying the little guy upstairs he walked over to the bathroom going in before he setting him down he shut the door so he didn’t run out. He was unsure if he had ever gotten a bath like this before so probably not.

He went over to their shower tub combo and pushed the plug down before turning on the water, he was then debating if the pup would be more willing if he joined. He shook his head before slapping his face that would be worse if he just did what he thought he did then that would be so much worse than he started having second thoughts on giving him a bath but he wanted the pup to be cleaned and he could feel his face burn with his embarrassing thought. He guesses he could try to give him a bath with just him in the water and if that doesn’t work then he will have to join to make sure he got cleaned.

xxx

Red growled and whined when he was, once again, pulled from his hiding place. Maybe he should find a new one... He did try to claw at the floor and door to the tiny den to prevent being tugged out, but he did nothing that might hurt the monster. He'd only ever bitten him once and his soul still twisted from the guilt of it. 

With the monster holding him like he was, Red's mess was getting onto the other's clothes. Just another mark on his already fragile pride. At this rate he was just going to catch fire and burn away from the heat of his blush.

He was taken to another room, this one smelling of water and various flowers. That was strange, since he didn't see any flowers. It also had a strange smell that made his nose cavity itch. Once he was set down he turned to bolt again, but the door was closed. Red wasn't sure how doors were supposed to work, normally, since the little door on the tiny den hadn't had anything to hold it shut. This one did, though, and just pushing on it didn't have it even budging. He whined and pawed at the surface of it, but that just got more of his mess everywhere.

The monster was doing something on the other side of the room and Red could hear rushing water. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't sure he liked it very much. Red had never gotten along well with any kind of water. He'd fallen into the lake once and discovered that bones and fur did not float like some other things did. It had been one of those days where, when Boss found him, he'd been ensconced in that worried cocoon of his.

Uneasily, Red backed away until his spine found a corner, then he crouched down to make himself smaller and harder to find. Not that it would be difficult to find him in such a small room anyway, but instinct was instinct. He watched the monster with trepidation.

 

xxx

Filling the tub only partial way with warm water he turned it off before turning to see the little pup cowering in fear he smiled warmly over at the little one and sat with his back against the tub, he thought the slow approach would be best but he was determined to get this pup cleaned! Or he wasn’t the Magnificent Sans! He clicked his boney fingers against the floor in hope to get his attention and once he was able to obtain it he waved his hand in a calling motion hoping to get him to walk over.

xxx  
Red's ears fell back. What did the monster want? Well, he knew the monster wanted him to go over there, but then what? Was he going to make Red get into the water? Why?! The monster was good and kind! Why would he want to put Red in such a dangerous place? He whined some more and attempted to make himself smaller, though he physically couldn't and it only ended with him scratching his paws against the time in an effort to back away further.

xxx

Seeing how the pup was still there he decided it was going to be best for him to join him even though he was fully embarrassed about this but he needed him to get clean it was honestly bugging him. So standing up he once again undressed and folded his clothes nicely even though they were dirty and placed them on the counter before getting in and sitting in the tub. “See safe water.” He was hoping the pup would come and at least check it out himself.

xxx  
Red's face went the color of his name when the monster stripped again. This... Was sending so many weird signals... The monster did understand what Red had been up to in that tiny den, right? But then he was climbing into the water and Red whined and started forward about an inch. What was his monster thinking?! That was dangerous! That was... But the monster wasn't slipping or sinking. He wasn't scrambling in a panic to get back out. He looked... Comfortable?

Red whined for another moment before he made his way over to where the monster sat in the water. It was still... Arousing to see the monster naked, but his curiosity was taking a front seat here. Looking into the tub, he found that the water was actually very shallow, and when he reached to dip a paw in it, it was rather warm too! Not at all freezing like the lake had been! He made a little noise of surprise at his discovery and looked up at the monster with a small level of excitement before he pawed at the water again.

It took him an embarrassing amount of time to realise the monster wanted him to join him in the water. His fading blush returned with a vengeance. Did that mean he had to take off his clothes too? Come to think of it... His shorts had actually been left in the tiny den, hadn't they... He shrank down slowly to try to hide behind the side of the tub, his small paws clutching at his jacket self consciously. The monster was so pretty... What if he thought Red... Wasn't?

xxx

Blue reached out gently placing a had under the other's chin so he could look into his eyes with a warm happy smile he hoped it would make him a little less embarrassed about undressing. “Please can I get you clean?” He would wait just a bit longer before trying to undress him hoping it wouldn’t need to come to that but this little guy was getting a bath rather he was going to play the nice guy or make it like a bandage and just rip it off.

xxx

The way his monster lifted his chin and met his eyes made his soul feel like it was flipping over. The words that were spoken were soft and comforting, the tone a balm on his frayed nerves. What was he thinking? Imagining the monster having anything negative to think or say about him? Red's monster was so nice, he didn't think the monster was capable of even a mean thought, let alone a mean action or word.

With a tiny gulp and a shaky breath, Red pushed his jacket to fall off of his shoulders. A little more hesitantly, he also reached to pull his shirt over his head, leaving him naked in front of the other. 

Red looked away in shame. Where the monster was clean and white and smooth, Red was a little off color. It came from living in the outdoors, always exposed to the filth and grime of rough living. He also had his fair share of scars that came from living in the woods; small nicks and cuts and abrasions from falling or traversing rough terrain. What he was most ashamed of, however, was the long crack across his sternum. He'd gotten that the same day he'd gotten the crack to his skull. It wasn't a day he liked to think about, but the scar wasn't going away. It made him feel ugly.

He climbed into the water without much fanfare, hunching in on himself to hide his imperfections. The water was warm. It soothed his few aches and pains and seeped into his bones. This was... kind of nice... Even though it made his fur feel heavy...


	4. Chapter 4

Happy that the pup finally got in he wore a shade of blue a crossed his face, wolves weren’t supposed to be this attractive. Trying to push that thought out of his head he had a mission and that was to make sure this little…. okay not so little guy cleaned. He was glad there house had a hose attachment on their shower head it would make this a lot easier and with the water already changing dark from the wolf he knew it be best to get it to rinse him off. Before standing up he pointed up at it so he knew that he was going to grab it and not to startle him. Once he got it down he held it out showing that it was just a part of the tub then pointed that he was going to turn the water on pull on a lever and tried his best to show that water was going to come out of it. He contemplated before he pulled him into him thinking being close to the loud water would scare him at first. So with his left arm he held onto the wolf while his right one slowly turned on the water so he could get accustomed to it before he pulled turning on the hose on it wasn’t loud but was noisy he held the hose out so he could look at it before letting him go so he could spray himself just to show that it was safe and didn’t hurt.

xxx  
Red watched, his curiosity pushing all other things aside once again as the monster retrieved a long bendy thing. It reminded Red of vines and ropes, but it had a thing on the end. Red had another moment to think of how very kind his monster was to be making such an effort to explain what the thing was. Red didn't exactly understand, but he figured it was something like the tub of warm water. New, but safe.

It was unexpected when he was pulled against the monster. The feeling of bone against bone sent a shiver up his spine and prompted a gurgling little growl that he'd tried his best to suppress. Then the vine rope thingy started spouting water and Red jumped a little. This must have been what his monster was trying to explain to him. The water was turned on his monster for a moment. red assumed it was to show him it wasn't dangerous, just like when the other had climbed into the tub to show that was ok. Red was almost ashamed that this much care had to be taken with him, but this was all so new and a lot of it was kind of scary.

Curiously he reached out to put a paw under the spray. It felt like warm rain, but a little sharper, a little more concentrated. It felt nice.

xxx

He was glad he choose to hold onto him because he was right when the wolf jumped being startled he hoped being close to him helped then he started feeling the water and he knew he could start rinsing him off, unplugging the drain so the water could escape he slowing ran the water over the wolf he ran his fingers through his fur to help with rinsing out as much dirt as he could. The more he saw come off the happier he was at the fact of being in the bath with him to make sure he got clean. He grabbed his soap making a mental note to buy something that would be good to use of wolf fur but for now he only had what he used and he liked the smell of his more than his brothers. He poured the soap into his hands to show him before he started to lather him up. Blue was so focused on cleaning now and the smell of blueberries filling the bathroom. He really did enjoy the smell of his shampoo, he was gently running his hands over every inch of the wolf to make sure he was cleaned forgetting about what had happened earlier there was cleaning going on who could think of anything else during such a wonderful process.

xxx  
The water had felt nice, but when the monster started running his hands over him... Petting him.. Running those pretty white fingers through his fur... It felt really, really nice. He couldn't help a happy hum as his fur was petted and rinsed. red couldn't even remember a time in his life where he hadn't been covered in a layer of dirt. Red would have been overjoyed if that was where this bathing, as that was the only thing it could be, ended. But it wasn't... 

The monster poured some sweet smelling goopy stuff into his hand. It smelled really strong and really sweet. Red wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He didn't like sweet things very much. He was wondering if his monster expected him to eat it before his monster started rubbing it on him. Red squirmed, feeling those hands run over his bones. The process was made even more squirm inducing with the way the goopy stuff slicked the way, making every touch warm and gentle without any sort of chafing. 

He whined as that touch glided across his ribs, panted when his legs got a similar treatment, then all out keened what his spine was lathered up. There was a lot of dirt gathered over long years in the wild caked in between his vertebrae, and when the monster started to try to work that dirt out, gentle fingers prodding at the soft spaces between the bone, Red practically came apart, his tongue lolling and little tears gathering in his eyes. 

His magic was trying to gather again, but he was doing his best not to let it. The monster had been so uncomfortable with just a kiss... Red was afraid to push for any more than the gentle pettings and casual affection he'd been getting so far. But stars... What the other was doing felt so good... He shoved his paws into his mouth to keep from making any more embarrassing noises and did his best to mentally calm his magic, but his bones started to glow anyway and a choked whine could be heard around his paws.

xxx

It wasn’t until Blue was working on his spine that he realized that his bones started to glow and looking at his face he could see that he was getting excited with the attention that he was receiving. His face flushed he had gotten so into wanting to make sure the wolf was clean that he forgot about what had happened earlier and now he was basically fondling the wolf. Conflicting emotion arouse as he continued to clean, he wrapped his fingers around the entirety of the wolf’s spin starting to pump on it while the other started to rub at the wolfs ilium trailing down and rubbing at his pelvis. Blue felt aroused but dirty at the same time he was so confused but he was also enjoying the expressions on the others face. After a moment his bones started to lightly glow blue and he lightly nipped at one his ears affectionately.

xxx  
Red hadn't been doing a very good job at containing himself, but he'd never exactly had to before. All of his attention was being directed to those delicate looking finger bones prodding at his spine and the jolts of pleasure it shot through him. He was so on edge that when that hand actually wrapped around his spine and stroked... Holy fucking stars oh God!! 

Red threw his head back, unable to cage the cry of pleasure that tore through him, followed by a wave of whines and growls and whimpers. His paws flew to the forearms of the one that held him, more just to have something to hold on to than to actually deter what was happening. 

He couldn't think. He couldn't decide if this was really, really good, or bad. Then those fingers were tracing over his pelvis and that thought left as well as his magic finally formed his small but aching cock. All semblance of self control gone, he tried to rut against the hand that was down there. At the same time he tried to move his hips back to rub against the pelvis behind his. Whether it was good or bad, he wanted it.

xxx  
Once seeing his magic pool his fingers traced over the others member, his breathing had gotten heavy and his soul was racing. A part of him wanted to stop but another wanted to continue, wrapping his fingers around the red magical cock he slowly pumped at it. His breathing getting more ragged as the wolf was rubbing against his own pelvis sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. His magic pooled and formed his own. It was much larger than the wolfs and his looked like it could hurt him if he wasn’t carful but did he want that, it was getting harder to think with the wolf still rubbing against him. He started to pant as he started to grind himself against the wolf’s backside.

xxx  
Thankfully, he'd already gotten off once earlier, otherwise it would have been all over the moment his monster touched him. Oh stars! His monster was actually touching him! The growls and whimpers had gradually morphed until he was letting out a near constant keening noise. He could feel something poking at his lower spine and when he caught sight of that beautiful blue color his whole body shuddered. He wanted it. Stars, he wanted it so bad! But he didn't know the monster's language. He didn't know how to beg in the monster language. 

So he rocked his hips, pressing hard into the hand that was on him and then rocking back with a shuddery little motion that had that pretty blue magic jabbing at his bones. He couldn't take it! He needed... He just... He pushed up a little more and back, the tip of the monster’s erection snagging underneath him and pressing at his entrance. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to press back some more and impale himself. It was so big though! Just the head popped into him, the water and soap on his body easing the initial entry, but it didn't take away the burning stretch of something far too big stabbing it's way into him. He shook, his breath unable to find its way out of him. He kept pressing back.

xxx  
In mid foggy thought he was still questioning the current situation and then he felt tightness, extreme tightness around his tip. The hand that was working on him let go to cover his mouth as a groan passed his teeth, whatever control he had was shattering fast at this new sensation running ramped throughout his body, with shaky hands they both went to the wolf's hips as he slowly pushed on them to make himself go deeper. He was breathing rough trying to hold in another sounds wishing to escape his grip got a little tighter on his hips until he was all the way in. It was so tight he was seeing stars he had to take a moment for some of the stars to fade before he slowly lifted the wolf having him move slowly over his erection. 

xxx  
Red had half a second to wonder if he could even take the monster into himself before the decision was taken away from him, boney hands grabbing at his hips to force him down over the large shaft that was spearing him. It hurt, but stars it was also so damn amazing! Blue magic sparked against red and made his bones feel like they were burning. he was getting light headed with his lack of breathing, but he couldn't manage to do anything about that until the other finally bottomed out inside of him. Air left him in a sob, tears of overstimulation pouring from his sockets.

He whimpered and arched his back, his magic racing in an uncontrolled way through his bones. When he let his head fall back, he found his face close to the other's neck. He turned his head just enough to be able to nuzzle and lick at the pretty white bones. 

The monster was only still for a moment, a too short moment, before Red was being lifted back up over the punishing girth inside him, then slowly lowered back down. Red felt like crying. It was so good. Way too good. It hurt but it was also amazing and he couldn't get enough of how this was feeling, but he was so, so close. He felt like he was going to break. His paws desperately reached behind him, arching over his head to wrap around the other's skull, pulling that beautiful face down lower where he could dart his tongue out to run along the other's conjured organ. It tasted sweet. Red thought he could develope a new appreciation for the flavor.

xxx

Dancing his tongue along the others he was lost in the sensations the tight sensations rushing through him. Blue kept going between kissing and dancing his other tongue around before it started becoming a little uncomfortable. Slipping all the way out he turned the wolf around so they were facing each other before he realigned and slid him back down over. Blue decided he like this view much better he also had easier access to other parts of his body. Leaning forward he started sucking and licking at the wolf’s neck while his pace started to speed up. Wrapping his arms around him to hold him close the right ran through the bushy wet tail. It wasn’t long before he could feel something building inside him.

xxx

The position change was unexpected. He whined as he was lifted off of the other's cock, then howled in pleasure when it found it's way back inside him. If possible, it seemed to be reaching even deeper, and the new angle was hitting something painfully amazing inside of him with every plunge of that wonderful, beautiful blue magic. Feral noises filled the bathroom, echoing off of the porcelain walls as their pace quickened. He couldn't take it. It was too much! It was too fast! Too big! Too fucking good!! He came with a ragged cry that could almost pass as a normal monster noise. It was intense, dragging on and intensifying with the continued movement of the monster inside his own tightness. He dug his claws into the shoulders he'd clung to, his teeth also finding an expanse of bone as he attempted to ground himself. 

xxx

The tightness around him increased and he saw stars again, the sensations overwhelmed him as he could no longer hold onto his building pleasure. Thrusting as deep as he could into the wolf held him down grinding into him as he released his seed, a groan passed his teeth feeling like the monster was trying to suck out everything he had. He remained in the wolf until his breathing calmed down before slowly slipping out holding the wolf close. His soul was pounding and his mind started to become clear, this was not how baths worked.

His face flushed thinking that he just had sex with this wolf while trying to get it cleaned. Grabbing the hose feeling that luckily there was still warm water coming out of it he started to run it over the wolf as he was leaning against him. He let the wolf remain against him while he finished cleaning him up the best he could while also cleaning him out so he didn’t have to walk around with blue magic in him. Once finished with the wolf he cleaned himself up before turning the water off.

Getting out of the tub first he grabbed 2 towels wrapping one around himself before wrapping the other around the wolf picking him up to take him to his room. He would put his clothes on the wolf and wash the others so he didn’t have to wear dirty clothes after getting all clean. Once he was in his room he shut and locked the door not wanting his brother to walk in. Setting the wolf on his bed he went to the closet and grabbed out 2 sets of clothes, hoping that it would fit him enough setting the clothes down dressing before sitting on the bed next to the wolf.

xxx  
It felt like every ounce of energy Red had previously possessed was gone. All he could do was cling and whine after all that, even when his monster continued cleaning him. It was uncomfortable on his over sensitized body, but he had no energy to protest beyond a distressed whine. That was over pretty quickly, though. He dozed on the bottom of the tub while the monster got out and dried off. Then he was being gathered up and he just sleepily went along with it, nuzzling affectionately into the monster’s shoulder.

He was taken to a room he hadn't actually been inside before, but he recognized it as the one his monster had undressed in earlier that day. His magic made an interested lurch at the memory, but that was it.

He was deposited on a soft surface, wrapped in a fluffy cloth from the bathing room. This was good. He was so comfortable. He began to doze off again, not even noticing when his monster came to sit next to him.

xxx

Seeing that the wolf was to tuckered out he decided he would dress him so he wasn’t sleeping naked. Helping him into a light blue shirt and some comfy grey shorts he then picked him up and placed him on his bed more properly covering him up and kissing his the top of his head. “Sleep well my little pup” He slightly slipped out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Almost in a zombie like mode he walked downstairs into the living room crossing it then walked down the stairs of the basement to sit next to the sleeping giant wolf. “Big Wolf, I need your advice. I will also accept a quick painless death as your answer but…. I just…. I…..” his faced flushed bright blue as he brought his knees to his chest. “I just slept with the little wolf and I don’t know how to react. I just wanted to give him a bath, bath time is not supposed to be like that.” He got up flopping onto the big wolf with the most pathetic teary eye face looking at him. “Did I do bad Mr. Wolf?”

xxx  
Red was fast asleep when Blue dressed him. He curled into a happy little ball after he was tucked in and didn't budge for a long time after that.

Boss rather would have liked to still be sleeping too, but he had woken long ago to the sound of his small brother's pleasured cries. He had suspected it would happen, given Red's apparent infatuation, but so soon? Boss supposed his brother had been more taken with the small monster than he'd thought. Given the noises he'd heard, he guessed the monster was pretty taken with his brother as well.

Despite this, his brother's new mate was down here bugging him and expressing some kind of weird guilt. It was irritating... Boss eyed the door, wondering if he really couldn't get out on his own. Surely he could just break the door frame and then squeeze out. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had to make his own opening. He'd give it a little longer before tried. It was warm here.

So instead of shredding the doorframe or the small monster irritating him, he got up. The monster was dislodged, then he went to a different corner and laid down there with an annoyed huff. Whatever his brother's new mate had to work out, he could work it out with Red.

xxx

Rolling off of the wolf he laid on his back staring at the ceiling, “You are so not helping!!!” Blue huffed before getting back up he was determined to get help from this bigger wolf thinking he was the alpha or at least the oldest seeing how much bigger he was then the other he once again climbed up on the wolf up onto his head. Feeling like he was a pup in all honesty trying to get attention of their parent he laid against the wolf’s big head leaning over looking at him. “Mr. Grumpy pants! I request your assistance! I know you can talk and understand me a lot better than little wolf can and I am so confused with life right now! I gave you two options and I’m still alive so you must not be mad at me so that means you should at least assist me here!”

Going limp against the big wolf's head he did his big pleading puppy dog eyes that would always make his big brother listen and do something, unsure if it would really work with the wolf but he tried anyway. “I don’t even know his name! Do you even have names! How old is he because I feel like I just raped a puppy! I HAVE QUESTIONS!!! I have no answers!!! What is Life!!!?” Blue just about whimpered while he started petting the wolf feeling defeated with all his unanswered questions. Also this was a really big Wolf like holy tacos this wolf was big.

xxx  
Boss growled lowly as the Monster continued to pester him, even going so far as to climb on him again. It was disconcertingly similar to when Red would get overly curious with him. His growls didn't even seem to put the monster off!; instead the little one just continued with his questions. And then he used The Look. Boss had been certain that only Red was capable of that look, and he hadn't used it very often, deeming it too demeaning to use regularly. This monster really did look an awful lot like Red...

Snarling, he shook the monster off and pinned him to the floor with a large paw like he would do with his brother when said brother was being particularly annoying, pressing lightly on his ribs in a thinly veiled threat. After seeing that dam pleading face, however, he'd already decided to help at least a little. He hoped it was enough to make the monster go the fuck away.

"My name. Boss. His name. Red. Brothers. Same age." Red was actually a little older. By how long, Boss wasn't sure, but their mother's pregnancy had gone a little wrong. It was why his brother was so small and weak. He'd come out too soon. 

Boss actually frowned as he thought about it. Red had been a very small puppy. And this monster thought he'd just mated with a puppy. Was this monster into such things? Just what kind of monster was Boss trying to leave his brother with? The monster did seem regretful of such an action, but that he'd gone through with it anyway... It was probably Red's fault, but now Boss was wondering if he was doing the right thing here... 

"Not puppy." He pressed down a little harder with a growl. "Don't fucking mate puppies." If it was some sort of twisted kink this monster had, then Red was probably a good match for him, being as small and puppy like as he was without him actually being a puppy, but if this was a thing that the monster indulged in outside of Red... Well, it wouldn't be the first time Boss had dusted someone. Red would probably be really pissed at him this time though...

 

xxx

Even though there was obvious threat coming from the big Wolf or well Boss as he know knew their names, he sighed loudly in relief. “THANK TORIEL!!! My first time wasn’t with a pup! WAIT! Why is he so small then if you’re the same age?” His face then flushed from embarrassment, oh dear they were the same age they were brothers and he was talking to him about this. Shocked that this Wolf hadn’t killed him yet for touching his brother in such a way, “This explains so much, thanks Boss.” Even though he was obviously being threatened now he just couldn’t look at this big Wolf in a threatening way. He was just adorable as his brother, it was like what he saw about big stuffed animals but this one was real and he found it just too cute to find threatening. “Don’t worry this was the first time I had even slept with anyone and it just kind of happened, one second I was debating what life was next thing I knew he just kind of started it.” He covered his face feeling embarrassed even more so with explaining this but boy was he glad that the little guy or Red was not a puppy he was just small. Thinking about Red made his face burn a brighter blue, letting himself now admit to himself that he did find him attractive.

xxx  
Boss stared at the little monster incredulously. Did the little fucker not realize that Boss could crush his rib cage just by leaning forewards a little? He wouldn't, but the monster didn't know that! The little shit really was just like his brother. Far too reckless and far too trusting for being so small and breakable. Boss growled in annoyance, lifting his paw and getting up to stalk towards the door. He was tired of being here. ..In this room anyway...

After that enlightening little exchange (Not that he paid much attention to the words. He'd already figured on most of what was said.) he was beginning to question his initial plan of leaving his brother here. Sure, it was warm and safe and had food and not his brother was mated with the monster... Fuck. He couldn't pluck his brother from this place now! He was mated with that fucking monster! Boss snarled on his way through the door. Thankfully, as large as he was, he was also a skeleton. He just had to bend and turn a bit to fit through the doorway.

When he got to the living room he had to stand and debate with himself for a moment. Did he go upstairs, to where he smelled his brother? Or out the front door to where he belonged, where he didn't have to deal with this shit anymore?...

With an annoyed little growl he turned to the stairs.

He didn't trust that monster to take care of his brother anymore, but he also couldn't change his mind and steal the runt away anymore either. Red was stuck here. Which meant Boss was also not going anywhere.

He found Red curled up on a bed, fast asleep. Even smelling clean and strangely like fruit, his still smelled heavily of sex. It reminded him why he couldn't just pick the other up and run. Feeling angry, irritated, and all together unpleasant, he wasn't exactly gentle when he grabbed th smaller wolf and chucked him into the middle of the bed. Red woke with a yelp and a little scramble, but before much could be done, Boss had curled around him and pinned him in place.

If Boss was going to stay, then he needed to apologize for his earlier behavior. He hated apologizing. It just made him more irritated. 

Red whimpered confused little questions at him but Boss only snarled at him to shut up. 

His brother flinched.

Shit... Boss hadn't expected that... He should have, though. He'd bit him. He'd never bit him before... Boss could still somewhat taste the small amount of blood that had stained his teeth. Feeling like the scum of the Underground, Boss calmed his growling and ran a long, thin tongue over Red's skull, lingering over the long since healed crack that ran up one side. Swallowing his pride, he intoned a soft apology. 

Always willing to forgive his transgressions, Red nuzzled into the much larger wolf's side, where he was securely nestled. It just made Boss feel more like trash for having hurt him in the first place.

xxx

Watching Boss get up with a huff he followed him, it was comically watching the big wolf get through the door. Going up the stairs his brother walked out as he was passing, “Oh did you sleep well brother?” Pap rubbed his eyes staring down at his little bro. “I got woken up and couldn’t get back to sleep, I see you have taken quite the liking to that pup you found.” Blue's face light up fast, “SHUT UP!!!”

Blue turned to finish walking to his room and stopped at the door to see that both wolves were on his bed. His brother came over hugging him from behind, “Looks like we have two new additions to the house?” Still with a blush on his face he nodded, “Well only if they want to stay, we could change the basement into a more wolf friendly place where they can come and go as they please.” Pap leaned his head over resting it on top of Blues. “Sounds good, you can have fun with that project.” Rolling his glowing blue eyes, “Humph you’re helping to, also Boss is going to need a bath. My bed is now filthy I can just feel the dirt from here.” Pap chuckled at his brother’s sensitivity to all things dirty.

xxx  
Red was woken up in the rudest way and he'd been a little angry until he'd seen it was Boss. He immediately went limp after that and mostly let the other do what he wanted. He'd been a little scared at first, but then his brother had actually given him affection and that was incredibly rare. He even apologized for lashing out earlier! Red didn't know what had gotten him so angry, but he was beyond happy that they'd passed it. He was even more happy that he hadn't had to do anything at all to make that happen!

He'd just been enjoying his brother's return to loving him when his monster came into the doorway. It took him a second to notice him over the smell of his brother. Red would have yipped a happy greeting, except he then saw another monster come up behind his and start giving him affection. Red was livid. That was HIS mate!!

He growled and snarled and managed to get himself out of his brother's hold. He immediately dashed over and pounced this new, presumptuous monster. Red couldn't jump very high, but he did get as high as this new monster's arm. He also didn't manage to get anything but material between his sharp little teeth, but like hell he was going to let go and fall to the floor again just to get a new grip! All the while he tried to wriggle himself between the two monsters and made little claims of 'Mine! Fuck off! My monster! My mate!'around the orange fluff in his mouth. It was times like these that he wished his magic wasn't so damn weak.

xxx

Pap was shocked at the attack he wasn’t quite sure what he did to provoke him he quickly removed his orange hoodie standing there shirtless now as Blue quickly grabbed Red to stop him from making anymore advance. Blue hugged onto red but Pap was a little on the annoyed side now he looked down at red his left eye glowing yellow with his magic and he looked down at the wolf in an alpha like appearance, “You will not attack me like that again little pup.” There was clear threat in Paps voice and Blue looked up at him with a slight glare. “BROTHER! You will not threaten him like that!” Blue looked quickly over at Boss. “Can you please tell your brother that this is my brother?” Blue had wrapped both arms and legs around Red just to hold him still as he remained growling at his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Boss chuffed from the bed in amusement, probably the closest he would ever come to a true laugh at his brother's antics. Red was so small and weak and actually thought he could assert dominance over the taller monster in front of his mate. It was cute. It was markedly less cute, however, when that monster took his brother seriously and started to assert dominance back. Boss began to growl.

When Red's mate barked a plea for help in translation, he decided that would be slightly more effective than tearing the taller monster to pieces. 'Red! Mate's brother. No threat. Family.'

Red's ears perked at the 'words'. If the taller monster was just family, then technically, the taller monster held priority a far as affections went. Didn't mean he had to like that though... With only a hint of apology, Red tucked his face up under his mate's chin submissively and gave a little lick at his jaw. He couldn't help a few small growls in the taller monsters direction, but he wouldn't try to bite him again. Not hard anyway...

xxx

Blue sighed in relief and hugged onto Red for a moment before pulling him back and giving him a stern look, “Be nice to my brother please.” Pap grabbed a hold of his hoodie glaring at Boss before walking back into his room to grab a clean one. He left with a huff of annoyance at the situation and was already over having these wolves with them if they were going to be so protective over his brother. He just about slammed his bedroom door behind him and you could hear a click showing that he locked it. Blue frowned standing up leaving Red where he was. Walking over to his brother’s door he knocked on it, “Please don’t be mad brother, I’ll make sure to make spaghetti tonight to apologize and I’ll make sure to fix your hoodie as well.” There was only silence from the other side, he knew he going to receive the silent treatment for a bit so he sighed before turning back to Red giving him a melancholy look. He had twisted feeling over everything that has happened today. All he knew is he needed to clean something to make himself feel better. Walking downstairs he went into the basement and started cleaning for future preparation and to help make him feel better.

xxx  
Red felt smug when the taller monster left. He didn't like that guy. Stupid taller monster, being all over his mate like that... And now his mate smelled like smoke and honey. It made Red want to start growling all over again.

But then his mate was using his scolding tone and it made Red's ears drop back. It hadn't immediately occurred to him that his mate would be unhappy about him biting his brother. He supposed he'd be pretty angry too if his mate started trying to bite Boss... Not that his mate would be able to do much to Red's large and powerful brother, but the thought remained. A wave of shame rolled over him and his ears fell back. Dammit... He was going to have to apologize to the tall one, wasn't he...

He followed his mate to the door where the tall monster must have gone. Red's soul sunk even more at the sad tone in his mate's voice. The door didn't open and the look that was shot his way stabbed right through him. That was his fault. He needed to make it right. 

When his mate left, Red scratched at the door, since he didn't know how to make the knocking noise his mate had made. Red whined a number of apologies through the wooden barrier, but was pretty sure the tall monster couldn't understand him any better than his own monster could. Red continued to scratch and whine, planning to stay there till the door opened or until someone came to move him.

xxx

After a while Pap got annoyed with the sound of the whining pup on the other side and ported to the kitchen not wanting to have to deal with him, seeing his brother was not there he poked his head out not seeing his brother so the next place to check was the basement. Porting back there he found his brother on the floor cleaning. “Blue you don’t need to clean your worries away I am just upset that they seem to be so protective of you and that’s my job being your older brother.” Blue quickly turned to see his brother standing there and he jumped upped hugging him Pap smiled hugging him back. “All of you need to behave yourselves I don’t like all this fighting!” Pap sighed with an apologetic look on his face. “I know and I’m sorry blue, do I still get your famous spaghetti?” Blues eyes sparkled with happiness. “Of Course anything for you brother!” Blue was feeling much better and he started to head up stairs with a smile on his face when he noticed that Red was still at his brother’s door whining. He walked upped the stairs and got down on his knees pulling red into a hug. “What are you doing here silly?” he then kissed the top of his head.

xxx  
Red was getting disheartened when all of hs scratching got no response. His arms were getting tired, but he was persistent. When his monster showed up and knelt down to give him a hug, Red's ears fell back against his skull. His mate seemed a little happier now, but Red still felt like the lowest form of dirt for having hurt him in the first place. He still wanted to make things ok again so that his mate didn't have to be afraid of getting hurt like that again. Red whimpered more apologies and wished he could be understood.

xxx  
Blue nuzzled into him and then picked him up to take him down stairs, “Pappy, come here for a moment.” With that Pap walked from the basement, “Show Red your ability because I don’t think he will understand your ability to do such things.” Pap nodded and then did short burst of teleporting in front of Red so he could see why he was no longer in his room before he stopped by plopping on the couch with a smirk on his face.

xxx  
Red looked at the tall monster then back towards the door that hadn't opened again since he'd seen the monster go in there. He frowned and barked in confusion. 'What?!' He looked back and forth a few more times before he decided to just stare at the tal monster in confusion, his ears level on either side of his head. 

Then the tall monster vanished, reappearing a short distance away. Red yelped in surprised, but then started wagging his tail. Hey! Red could do that too! Well... when he wasn't so low on magic, he could. So maybe he had a little more in common with the big monster than he'd thought before. 

Curiously, he turned to his mate and yipped quick questions at him. 'You too? You port too? I port! You too?' His shame and guilt were set to the side with this new curiosity sprouting up to take their place.

xxx

Giggling at his excitement he shook his head no, he figured that he was asking if he could to. Setting him down he walked towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. He was happy that they both seemed happy again and hoped they wouldn’t be fighting again and especially over him. Blue had more than enough love to go around to everyone, even Mr. grumpy boss upstairs. Wondering if the wolves would eat the spaghetti as well he started cooking the meat on the stove.

Pap got up and walked outside to light up a blunt, he wanted to remain in the good mood he was in and not upset his brother so he was going to do his best to play nice with the others and what better way than being higher than a kite and not care about anything for a while. Maybe he will be able to take a nap as well.

xxx  
His ears fell in disappointment when his mate let him know that they didn't share the porting ability. It was ok though. His mate was already beautiful and kind. He didn't need to have extra abilities on top of it.

Red happily trotted after his mate to the room that always smelled of food. Red was very curious about what his mate was going to do in here. Soon the room was filling with all sorts of wonderful smells! Curious, Red tried to stand near the large metal box that his mate was moving things around on top of. That seemed to be where the smell was coming from. Even when he stood as tall as he possibly could, though, Red couldn't see over the edge of the metal box.

xxx

Seeing Red try to look over but was having trouble he quickly left and grabbed a chair pulling it over and picking him up so he can stand wand watch. Stirring the meat he was about ready to add the sauce for the spaghetti. “I am making Spaghetti it’s my brother’s favorite food.” Leaning over he kissed the side of Red's cheek he was unsure on how he should treat him now but he did find himself attracted to the small wolf next to him. They were all monsters in the end so it didn’t really matter but he did feel weird about this entire situation.

xxx

Ever insightful and considerate, his monster left and came back with something that Red could stand on. His tail swayed happily behind him as he got to see what his mate was doing. There was food on the metal box! It was in a flat metal something or other and it was letting off steam like it was really hot. As Red leaned in closer he could actually feel the heat coming off of it. He wasn't sure what the point of getting the food hot was, but it was a really interesting thing to be able to do. He thought only fire magic could do this sort of thing! But his mate's magic certainly hadn't been fire based.

He made curious little growling noises, questions like 'how?' and 'why?' slipping into his little warbles even if his monster couldn't quite understand him.

 

xxx

Loving the curious nature of Red he found it adorable almost like a child learning things for the first time and asking about how everything works. Going to the burner next to the one he working on he hovered his hand over it and sounded out, Off, Cold. Then grabbed Red's paw to have him hover it to show him that it was indeed off and it felt cold when his paw was over returning his paw to the chair he the turned the knob and placed his hand over and sounded out, On, Hot. Before grabbing Reds paw and hovering over it again to show that it was now on and hot if you placed your hand over it. Knowing that he was much older than he looked he thought he would figure out that he shouldn’t touch the hot or at least he hoped he would know not to.

xxx  
Red almost felt insulted at the careful way his mate tried to show him the difference between the metal box when it was hot and when the metal box was not hot. After a moment, however, he noticed how slowly his monster was making those noises he usually made. Maybe he was trying to teach him how to understand him! He hadn't paid attention to the first noise since he was too busy being miffed, but for the second he perked his ears.

Carefully, Red tried to mimic him. "Hhhhgrrr- Aaaw- Hht..." It came out a bit like a growl and almost like a cough, but there was a definite similarity in the sounds. Turning back to the metal box where his paw still hovered over the burning surface he tried to build a mental association with the term. "Hhhggaawht..." That one sounded a bit more like a bark. His brow pinched a little. That didn't sound quite right still... He whined a little before he tried again, trying to make the sound shorter. "Hhawht." That sounded a little bit better. His tail wagged as he looked to his mate for approval.

xxx

It was astounding that he was actually trying to copy him and he said it once more so he could watch as well he went a tad slower. “H. ooo. T.” He would have to make a note to make sure he sounded everything out to be able to teach him how to properly talk it would make communicating a lot easier and he wouldn’t have to go to Boss anymore and bug him then he start to wonder if Boss would like to properly talk better he would need to ask him.

xxx  
Obviously, his attempt hadn't been quite good enough. His ears fell a bit and his tail slowed. His mate wasn't giving up on him though, carefully sounding out the word again so that Red could understand. Eyes narrowed in concentration and focussed on his mate's mouth to see hour his teeth moved, he tried again. 

"Hhhhawt." No... No that wasn't... he could get this! He focussed a little harder on the monster's mouth. The way it moved. They way that pretty blue tongue shaped the sounds behind blunt teeth. Somewhere in his concentration, he stopped studying and started... Well, staring. His monster's magic really was pretty... "Hot..."

xxx

Blues eyes sparkled at the little wolf he couldn’t resist put to wrap his arms around the other and twirl him around, “That’s right! I am so proud of you!” This felt like such a big accomplishment setting him down his arms around him hugging him close he nuzzled into the top of his skull proud of him. Pulling away after a moment he had to get back to tending to the sauce. His smile was still worn as he went over and started stirring and he started debating on what words were the most important to start out with.

xxx  
Red yelped, startled when he was grabbed off of the thing he was standing on and hugged tight while he was spun around. He almost struggled, getting real damn tired of getting picked up all the time, but his mate was chittering excitedly and making affectionate little movements against him. The spinning stopped and Red found himself on the receiving end of even more affection! Red hadn't even noticed he'd gotten the word right, so focussed as he'd been on the other's mouth, but with how happy it had made his mate...

He was set back down on his perch, his tail a poofy blur behind him as he yipped excitedly, his success and the affection making his spirits soar. "Hot!" He yipped again, so very, very proud of himself. Feeling a little bold, he reached over and put a paw on either side of his mate's face, pulling him down into a loving kiss. Face a little flushed, but smile wide, he backed up just a little and proudly spoke his word again. "Hot!"

xxx

His face flushed from being kissed but after Red had finished saying it again he pulled Red close kissing him back just as loving as affectionate as he had been given. Taking a step away after the kiss he needed to get the noodles and a pot so that they could start cooking as the sauce simmered to get the most flavoring. Opening the cupboard and grabbing out a pot he filled it with water and set it on the burner and turned it on grabbing out olive oil he poured a little in before putting it back. Turning the heat on he pulled out the noodles and broke them in half before placing them into the water to cook.

xxx  
That's what it was now, after all. His home. This was where his mate lived, so this is where Red wanted to live. Boss seemed to like it here too. Even if he was just sleeping most of the time. Boss didn't usually sleep this much. Red could only assume the larger wolf was taking a little longer to get over his illness. He was a little surprised his brother hadn't reverted to his weaker form, actually. He'd been so out of it... Boss hated reverting, though. He always did everything in his power to avoid it. Red didn't mind it so much, though. Either way he felt small, so it wasn't much of a difference. He ended up like this a lot too, since he tended to over use his porting ability.

He kind of wished he had that ability now. He was so short, he would hardly see anything around the rooms he would venture into. He was curious about his mate's room, but Boss was resting in there. Red didn't want to disturb him. He was curious about the room the taller monster had been in too, but that door was still shut and not moving.

Deciding to stay close, Red moved around the food room. He peeked inside more of the tiny dens that lined some of the walls. He inspected the large wooden platform thing that was surrounded by smaller wooden things. He'd have to ask Boss if he knew what some of these things were called. Wanting to get a better look around the room, Red deftly hopped up onto the counter. Then again up onto another metal box that was just beside him. It was the tallest thing in the room and gave off a faint hum under his paws. 

he could see everything from up here! Red decided he liked this spot, tail wagging as he surveyed the room.

xxx

Just pulling out the strainer to put into the sink when he turned around and notices that Red was up on the fridge he stood in shock fearful that he was going to fall off the fridge into the hot stove he gripped the strainer for dear life in his hands to the point where it started to hurt. “R…Red please get down.” His words were choked out he didn’t want Red to get hurt and he didn’t want to startle him at all he was torn on what he wanted to do.

xxx

Red barked happily when he was noticed, proud of his new perch, but his mate did not seem to share his joy. The other was actually looking at him in something akin to fear, his voice sounding forced and shaky. Red whined, not sure why his monster would be making noises like that or looking at him like that. With a little hop, he jumped straight down from the top of the big metal box to the floor, landing with a bit of a bend to his knees to cushion the fall, the soft pads of his feet absorbing the rest. Then he jogged over to his monster to fret over him, whining out concerned little inquiries and reassurances. Though he wasn't sure what the problem was to begin with.

xxx

Dropping the strainer he wrapped his arms around him pulling him close he fell forward onto his knees just holding him close he just wanted to hold him for a moment knowing that he was alright and that didn’t just end bad. Pulling away his face showed relief that he wasn’t hurt but he knew he would have to explain why he was just so worried. Getting up he walked over grabbing the strainer as he did so getting over he point to Red then to the strainer hopefully giving the impression that the strainer was him. Then he made the strainer wobble and acted like it was falling onto the hot stove he hoped that Red understood why he was so afraid beside the point that the fridge could have fallen on him or over it just could of ended bad in so many ways.

xxx  
Red huffed when he understood, a little insulted. As small as he was, he knew how to climb. Sure, things hadn't gone well with the image box in the other room, but that had been some kind of weird bit of bad luck. He huffed and whined, cheeks puffing in irritation. Boss was always getting on his case about being reckless too and it was honestly insulting. They were the same age! Red was just as capable of taking care of himself as Boss was! Sure he was smaller, but he could fight and he could get around and he was smart! Sure he didn't understand a lot of moster things, but he wasn't stupid!

The way his mate held him right now, however, still shaking a bit and voice straining whenever he spoke... His thin hands clutching like Red would disappear at any moment... He couldn't stay angry. Red made a growling little noise and nuzzled against his mates jaw, planting a little kiss there.He wriggled a bit till he was put down, then reached and took the strange object his mate had used to represent Red in his little explanation. He gave the monster a meaningful little look, before he placed it on the floor. He looked up at his mate with a small, conceding smile.

xxx

Hugging him one more time he picked up the strainer he needed to wash it before he could drain the noodles. Proceeding to do so he took a small breath that was frightening to him and this little wolf seemed to enjoy getting himself into trouble or at least into situations that could end bad. Leaving the strainer in the sink he went back over to the stove and finished up with the food finishing the rest of the tasks needed before dumping the noodles and sauce into a bowel and placing it on the table where he then went and grabbed plates and bowel setting them all at the table he started wondering if the others would want to hold utensils. Deciding to bring them just in case they wanted to try he laid everything out before smiling at the set up. Poking his head out of the kitchen way he raised his voice in hopes everyone would hear. “FOODS READY!”

Walking back he sat down at his normal spot at the table he honestly wondered how this dinner was going to go he hoped at least a big mess was going to be avoided at the very least which also reminded him Boss still needed a bath and his bedding was going to need the same. First thing tomorrow he was going to start on the changes to the basement Boss wasn’t going to fit in there tub like Red was able to. As he started to serve up his brother walked in taking his spot on the other end of the table. “Smells good, lil bro.” Blue smiled, “It’s to apologize.” Nodding he served himself once blue was done and started to eat.

xxx  
Not wanting to upset his mate any further, Red kept to the floor. He also kept to the food room so that he wouldn't let his curiosity tempt him. He could do that later when his mate wasn't already worried about him. He didn't like how his mate worried. When Boss worried, he got angry and.... Well, bossy. It just pissed Red off and made him want to get into trouble more. When his mate got worried though... He looked like something precious was about to be taken away from him at any second. It made him look breakable. Red didn't like it and he didn't want to put that look on the other's face if he could help it.

After a bit more work his mate put the food on the wooden thing in the middle of the room. Red wondered why he would put it there. He tried to think of a way to puzzle out his question to his mate, but before he could even begin to try to ask, his mate was yelling, loudly, into the rest of the house. It made Red yelp and dive for cover... Though the only cover nearby was the very thin leg of the wooden platform thing. Red blushed at his own jumpiness and scittered back out. There was no reason to hide away from his mate! The monster was good and kind and everything perfect and beautiful in this world!

Feeling a swell of affection, he trotted over and butted his head against his mate's side, the highest point he could reach in this form. Then the tall monster walked in.

Red's ears fell back and his tail fell low at the sight of him, suddenly recalling what had happened earlier. he still needed to say sorry to this monster didn't he...

He stuck close to his mate at first, wanting to stay out of the way of the taller monster's long legs. He knew better than to get underfoot when bigger people were involved. Boss would often just bowl him right over if he got in the way. Red didn't even think it was on purpose half of the time. So he stuck near Blue until the taller monster was seated. Then he inched ever so slowly towards him, wearing an expression like he was going to war without armor or a weapon. With a small whimper, he tugged on the tall monster's sleeve, looking up at him imploringly, hoping he wouldn't be shoved away, but half expecting it anyway. At least he could say he tried.

xxx

Blue gave his brother the glare of death as he watched Red go close to him Pap knew that his brother could be scary when he wanted to and he gulped looking down at the pup. “Hey there little guy what can I do yeah?” He shoved another bite into his mouth as he continued eating waiting for whatever the little guy wanted. Blue looked out the door way Boss still hadn’t come down so he looked back. “Play nice or else.” He walked out of the kitchen and up to his room standing at the door way. “Food, I made spaghetti you should come join us.”

xxx  
Red took a breath. Well, he hadn't been shoved away. That was something. Not that he liked being around this tall monster that he didn't know, who liked to get his scent all over his mate, and had nearly got into a fight with him just a little earlier... Which he needed to apologize for... Red whined as he made himself nuzzle against the arm he'd tried to bite. There were still holes in the fabric from his teeth. He didn't feel the slightest bit bad about it, but he hadn't liked how his mate had reacted to it. This was his mate's brother. Red needed to make things ok between the two of them. Giving the other a bit of affection was the only way he knew to do that when they couldn't speak the same language...

Upstairs, Boss was contemplating going down for food. He could smell the cooking in the air and he had heard Red's mate call out about some being ready. The bed was very comfortable though, and his whole huge body had felt so heavy ever since he woke up that morning. He knew his magic was low. He knew that if he exerted himself too much before he'd recovered, then his body would rebel against him and take it's more compact form to more evenly distribute his magic reserves... But like hell he'd let that happen.

Food would help though. He'd eaten earlier, indulging in the meat that had been left in the lower den when his brother had been toted away, but Boss was a very big wolf with a very big appetite. He'd been up and heading towards the door when Red's mate popped in to ask if he was coming. He obviously was, but the little monster was in the way now. He didn't stop, or even pause, as he continued forward, simply picking the smaller monster up and continuing to walk. It was something he'd started doing with his brother when the little spec got too excited and forgot to stay out of his way when he moved. Boss had only stepped on his brother once... That was enough to know he should never let that happen again... 

So as he made his way down the stairs, he had the Bluer, nonfurry version of his brother (or that's how it seemed anyway, they looed and acted so similar it was a little strange in his mind. As well as a little irksome that he was automatically starting to treat this monster similar to how he treated his brother.) tucked under one of his arms. He entered the room to find Red being affectionate with the other monster from earlier. It was good that Red was trying to make nice with his mate's family, but Boss hadn't forgotten the threat that other monster had tried to become. Boss gave a low warning growl, dropping his brother's mate into the closest chair and sitting himself on the floor by the table (he was big enough that a chair would just make things awkward) eyes lights never leaving the other monster as he did so.

xxx

Making a small eeping sound as he got picked up he struggled a little bit. “The Magnificent Sans can walk! I am not a pup! Put me down!” He could tell that he was being ignored he then gave up and went limp huffing in disappointment. Being set back down he was happy but the transgression that was taking placed displeased him. “All of you just need to calm your butts!” He tugged on Boss’s jacket so he would direct his attention to him. “My big brother won’t hurt yours and if he does.” He stops to throw daggers via eye glare over at him before returning to his much calmer face to boss. “I can easily make his life harder than what he wishes it to be.” There was a clear threat directed to his brother as he spoke to Boss.

Stretch sighed he didn’t like how this turned out but the little guy seemed to be trying to apologize he pet the top of his head a few time before withdrawing his hand hearing his brother protest coming. When they arrived he didn’t like that his brother was being carried but he was too high to put up any sort of protest without making a fool of himself and the threats just sort of rolled off of him in his current state. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll play nice if Mr. Big bad plays nice as well.” He went back to his food huffing a bit but for the most part there was no anger in him it got smoked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Red's ear's perked at the sound of his brother coming down. he gave a small whining growl when Boss started to growl. Red was trying to apologize here! That doesn't work well when the recipient of his apology is being threatened! Then his mate piped up with a vaguely threatening sound as well and Red made an 'Are you fucking kidding me?!' noise. He Was doing this for his mate dammit! And even he was making it harder?!

Then he got a small pet. He looked up at the taller monster, his poofy little tail starting to sway hopefully. Did it work? Was everything ok now? It sounded like it was. Red yipped a happy little bark before he scampered over to his own brother who was trying to figure out the little metal bits on the wooden thing. 

Oh! Thats right! He could ask his questions now!!

Practically climbing his brother to be at the right level, Red patted the wooden thing. 'What called?'

'Table' Boss gruffed, holding the silverware in his large paw and studying how the monsters used it.

'Table...' Red repeated, then crawled over Boss' lap to get to the wooden thing his mate was sitting on. He patted that. 'What called?'

'Chair.' Boss returned, trying to lift noodles on the fork like the monsters were doing. He frowned when they fell off and some sauce got on his paw, which was dwarfing the tiny bit of metal.

'Chair...' Red parroted again, then scampered back into Boss' lap. He patted the fork his brother held, knocking off the noodles he'd nearly had to his mouth that time 'What ca-aah!'  
Red yelped as his brother growled and picked him up by the scruff. The smaller wolf was deposited on the table next to an as of yet unclaimed plate.

'Shut up! Eat!' It was hard enough to figure out these monster things without his brother spewing his curiosity all over the place.

Red pouted and growled, yipping little complaints and insults at his bigger brother before he realised he was being ignored. He huffed and decided to just sit and do as he was told. He would have just dug in with his hands, being too lazy to care about tools that could make things cleaner like his brother often preferred, but after being so firmly shut down, he was feeling a petulant need to get back at the bigger wolf.

His quick little mind easily figured out what his brother was struggling with. Deftly, he picked up the metal thing and his much smaller paws easily replicated the movements of the monsters. He twirled some noodles around the prongs and popped the bite into his mouth, casting a shit eating grin towards his brother when he growled, bending the fork a little when his grip tightened.

xxx

Blue coughed clearing his throat and his eyes directed towards Red he could easily see and red the body language. “Red your brother is much larger it is understandable that he is hand a harder time.” With that he got up he should have known better that to get the small utensils. Walking over he opened a drawer and got out the large salad serving fork leaving the spoon behind. Going back to the table he handed the much larger fork to Boss. “Try this I should of accounted for your much larger pawns I am sorry.” Blue sat back down and went back to eating he started to wonder if he made enough food.

xxx  
Red huffed. His mate really was kind and good and everything wonderful in the world, but did he have to go and ruin Red's fun like that? Boss had a much easier time with the larger utensil, managing to get some noodles twirled around the prongs. He gave Red a triumphant and slightly smug grin before putting it in his mouth.

Red stuck out his tongue childishly before abandoning the fork altogether. It kept things neater, sure, but it was so much faster to just lift the plate to his mouth and eat it straight. 

While Red enjoyed his meal, Boss was having somewhat of a spiritual experience. He had no idea what spaghetti was or why it was so damn good, but holy shit. There were fireworks in his head and right then and there he decided that this was the only thing he ever wanted to eat again. Of course, hardly any of this showed on the outside. Only the vaguest hints of a happy blush was on his face as he savored the foodgasm taking place in his mouth.

xxx

Stretch noticed the slight flush on the taller wolf face, “Enjoying yourself over there I see.” He couldn’t resist but to tease the larger wolf. He finished his getting up and placing it in the sink he then walked over to his brother kissing the top of his head. “I’ll be back later bro going to Muffet’s I’ll be back later.” Blue huffed at his brother. “Really you’re going again? Can’t you stay home?” Stretch chuckled, “I promise I won’t be gone long I just need to get more honey.” Blue grumbled as his brother ported out of the kitchen. His appetite left him but he finished the little that was left before getting up and walking over to the sink to wash the dirty dishes. Leaning always made him feel better he also went over the plans in his head for how he wanted the layout of the basement to be.

xxx

Boss growled at the bit of teasing, but his soul wasn't really in it. He was far too taken with the dish he was eating to be truly upset. He ate it slowly, wanting to savor every bite. Red finished his plate rather quickly, holding it up to his face while he licked it clean. When he was done, the plate damn near sparkled, his face, however was a bit of a mess.

As he was setting his plate back on the 'table' he noticed the short exchange between his mate and his mate's brother. The easy affection between the two still rankled, but he knew he'd have to live with it in order to keep his mate happy. happiness was very far from what his mate was expressing right now though. Red frowned, wondering what was upsetting him.

Since he'd woken up that day, he'd noticed that his mate enjoyed keeping things clean. 'Things' included Red. So, in an effort to make his mate happy again after whatever the taller monster had said or done, Red jumped down from his 'chair' and trotted over to the monster. He gripped the other's shirt in his small paw and tugged to get his mate's attention before pointing to his messy face with a hopeful little wag of the tail. His mate had been pretty happy about grooming him earlier before they mated. Perhaps it would make him happy again now?

xxx

Looking to the side feeling a tug he noticed how messy Reds face was, “Oh my! Look at how messy you got let’s get you cleaned up!” Grabbing a clean rag from the drawer next to him getting it wet with warm water before turning to Red once more starting to gently wash his face. “How did you end up getting so messy?” Once he was done he rinsed the rag before gesturing that he wished for him to wash his paws from all the sauce and meet that seemed to be stuck in his fur. “Come on lets wash your paws as well be easier than using the rag.” Giving Red a warm smile, realizing then that Red must have started using his paws to eat. “Next time lets remain using a fork to keep things cleaner please.”

xxx  
Red didn't understand what his mate was saying, but he seemed a lot happier now. Red decided he'd make a mess of himself at every meal if it made his mate smile to groom him. It wasn't like Red didn't enjoy being groomed, he really did. Especially the way his mate did it. Usually, Boss would only groom him if he felt he had to (which was more often than either of them would like) and would do it roughly. Often with his tongue like an old mother. Red's mate used warm water and soft washing fabrics. Red was practically humming under the attention.

Once his face was cleaned, Red's mate gestured for him to wash his own paws. He whined when he thought his mate was leaving him to groom himself. He could, he wasn't a puppy, but he liked having his mate groom him. He stuck his paws under the running water with a petulant little pout. At least this was better than using the frigid river water, or snow, or, stars forbid, his own tongue. He couldn't understand how Boss could groom that way. Didn't it taste bad? It made Red a little nauseous just to think about it.

Boss had finished with his food by this time and was indeed tediously cleaning his paws now with his long thin tongue. He paid only the barest of attention to the other two beings in the room before he got up to head back upstairs to the bed he'd been sleeping on before. Now that he was full of good food (well, not FULL full, but full enough) he was ready for another nap. he hoped he'd be over this lethargy come tomorrow. He didn't like feeling this lazy. Tomorrow he would get back on his feet and start scouting the area. If he was going to live here now, then he needed to know what potential dangers were around his home. He wouldn't allow Red to get hurt just because he'd been negligent.

 

xxx

Only glancing up long enough to watch Boss walk out of the room he turned back to Red stepping behind him arms wrapped around so he could help get the food out of his fur. Just them being under the water wasn’t doing a good job so he decided helping would be easier than trying to communicate what to do and he enjoyed cleaning. Squirting a few squirts of soap into his hand before lathering both of Reds paws up before rinsing them. Turning the water off and grabbing the hand towel he proceeded to dry his pause with a little happy hum noteing to add a proper brush to his mental list of items he needed to obtain for his new house guests.

Once dried he put the towel back and went to put away any leftovers and clean up after dinner. Quickly finishing his task in the kitchen and everything was once again put in order he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Blue always went to bed early he walked out of the kitchen and up to his room to sleep when he noticed his bed was filled with a very large wolf. Grumbling a little he went and grabbed a spare blanket from the hall closet before climbing up onto his bed. The wolf wasn’t going to stop him from sleeping in his own bed! Snuggling into the side of the larger wolf he covered himself up closing his eyes. “I’m sleeping in my own bed rather you like it or not Boss.”

xxx

 

Red was overjoyed when his mate came up behind him and continued to groom him. He didn't like the smelly goop his mate insisted on using on him, but he would put up with anything to feel like he did right then. Having his mate wrapped around him, holding ham, and pressing his chest against his back so that their soul could be close... It was warm and safe and he loved it. His tail thumped against his monster's legs as it tried to express just how happy he was, even though there was no space for it to do so.

Once clean he turned and gave his mate a little kiss before he hopped off of the chair that had been used to pt him at the proper height to reach the water. Wanting to be useful, he pushed the chair back over to the table where he assumed it was supposed to be. Then he watched as his mate cleaned up the rest of the mess, leaving the food room just as it had been before they all ate. 

His mate yawned, Which prompted a wide, sharp toothed yawn from him as well. It was getting pretty late wasn't it. It was hard to tell when the inside of this den stayed so bright all the time. When he looked over to one of the windows, however, it was pretty dark outside. He wondered why the taller monster would be out away from his den when it was so late. He wondered if that was why his mate had been sad when the other left. Red might have to do something about that at some point...

For now, however, it was time for sleep. red followed his mate up to the room with the bed and his brother. Boss was already curled up and well on his way to full sleep. Red's mate crawled up onto the bed and layed against Boss, the larger wolf hardly moving at the added weight. Red crawled up on the bed too, burrowing between his beloved mate and his large, warm brother. Once comfortably ensconced between the two, he hummed a happy little noise. Boss shifted just enough to wrap his large fluffy tail around the two smaller monsters, the position quite normal for him. They were both happy with this.

xxx

It was really comforting and warm being against Boss and having Red next to him it was the first time in a long time that he felt so safe sleeping in his house. Able to fall asleep he nuzzled his face into Boss like he normally would his own pillow he slipped into the dream world.

He was in his bathtub relaxing against the porcelain taking a very relaxing bath it was nice and warm and his bones enjoyed the feeling his eyes were closed as he hummed happily then he felt legs on either side of him and opening his eyes there was Red face flustered the want clear on his features. Blue’s own face flushing seeing the small wolf naked and sitting on his own bare bones. “R…Red?” The wolf panted and spoke. “H…Hot…” This made Blue flush deeper as Red started grinding against him Blue had to cover his mouth to not let noises pass his teeth feeling the hungry movements of the wolf. It wasn’t long before his magic formed his hands moving from his mouth to Reds hips. Grinding himself like he had during the last time he remember them being like this and next thing he knew Reds head fell back as he did a moaning howl and the tightness that could be felt made his tongue roll out as he started to pant thrusting up into the other little whimpers and whine escaping past his teeth.

In the waking world a light blue glow started to appear across him from the dream he was having his magic wishing to fully form but there wasn’t any stimulation to provoke a full formation.

xxx  
Burrowed against Blue as he was, the glow caught Red right in the face. He wasn't the deepest of sleepers. It came with living in the wild. He always had to be ready to get up and move if there was danger. It wasn't danger that had him opening his sockets, though. His mate was having a very interesting dream, it seemed. Red smiled as he burrowed closer, soft little paws delving in under the waistband of his mates shorts to play with that pretty blue glow on those pretty white bones. He rested his chin against his mate's sternum, his eyes trained on his mate's face so he could catch every pleasured expression. He kept his touches almost teasingly light, wondering how long this could go without his mate waking up.

xxx

Most time Blue was a light sleeper but he wanted this dream and he held onto it keeping him asleep the teasing touches from the waking world fueling his dream even more so. Starting to pant in the waking world from being touch in such a teasing fashion and the dream he was having.

Starting to speed up his head was resting against the tub the water splashing over the side as he listened to the sound and feeling the movements of Red. His dream changed places midway and now they were on his bed Blue hovering over the small wolf leaning over his tongue tracing along the others neck as his hips still thrusted deep into the moaning mess under him. Hearing Red speak the only word he knew every so often made him excited. Knowing that he didn’t mean it that way it still felt like it was and it drove him.

His tongue had fully formed and was rolling around in his mouth as he was dreaming of playing with Reds neck whispering so soft that only those with really good hearing could make out what he said. He spoke Reds name the glowing blue starting to get brighter.

xxx  
Hearing the small noises his mate let out made Red shiver, his small paws moving up under the other's loose shirt to play over sensitive ribs so that he could lean up high enough to lick and nip at his mate's mouth. He'd been wanting to ever since he learned his word yesterday. The shift in position also put his hips right where he thought they should be, able to press forward and move insistently against the twitching bones of his mate. He let out a little growl as his own bones started to glow.

Then he yelped, because Boss had just woken up and realized what was going on. He'd immediately jolted up and out from under his two previously sleeping bedmates. He snarled in disgust as he left the room to find some other comfortable sleeping spot.

Red snickered at his brother's prude display then turned and pounced on his mate, surely he hadn't been able to sleep through that. Now the real fun could begin! before his mate could blink, Red was set astride the other's hips, grinding down insistently with a happy little growl. He licked his teeth hungrily as he took in his mate's flushed appearance.

His own appearance was a little haphazard, his fur mussed from sleep and his borrowed, oversized clothing slipping off in places to reveal his off color, scratched up bones. A dim red glow was emanating from his joints, shorts, tongue and chest cavity, mixing in a lovely violet display with his mate's Blue glow. His own appearance was the last thing on his mind, however.

xxx

The rush of falling quickly woke him and he watched a disgruntled Boss go but then his vision was quickly taken up with a very happy glowing Red a moan passed his teeth feeling the other grind against him. Blues mind was trying to catch up with what was happening but wasn’t able to process feeling a tongue against his teeth. Another moan made him open his mouth just enough for the other to slip there tongue in. Flushing a bright blue now he was embarrassed and still couldn’t understand how this situation even happened he was asleep and was having a dream and now it seems to becoming reality.

Inexperienced as he was he ran his tongue over the other he was enjoying the taste and sensation it was bringing to his bones almost an electrical sparking as there magic ran against each other. Pulling back to breath an unnecessary breath he looked at Red panting that same lustful face that he saw in his dream. “What… why?” He was utterly confused still partially asleep and confused on why Red was acting like this in the middle of the night.

xxx

His mate sounded a little confused, but he supposed that was understandable since he'd just woken up. It was actually kind of really cute. Red made an amused but fond little chuffing noise that could easily pass as a scratchy sort of laughter. Then he gave a tender, loving little lick to the side of his mate's jaw.

Feeling lenient with his swell of affection, he decided to move a little more slowly so his mate could catch up mentally. Red slid smoothly down, nipping at his mate's clothes where the glow could be seen coming through. He didn't stop until his wandering little mouth was over the source of the brightest glow. He pawed at his mate's shorts until that pretty pelvis was exposed, deft little tongue going to work so he could see his mate's lovely dick again. He hadn't been able to appreciate it half as much as he would have liked yesterday since things had been so rushed and carnal. This time, he would show his mate just how much he'd grown to love him.

xxx

The feel of Reds tongue against his pelvis made him shiver his magic quickly forming to full force at the sensitivity of such a new feeling. Blues hands quickly grasping onto the others skull where his ears were, “Aah, Red!” It felt so good already and his bones were tingling his excitement was still seeping over from his dream. “Th…that’s … Aaah, not something… to A-ah play with!” Panting his head fell back and his back arched against the bed.

xxx  
Holy shit. His mate's cock was so big! No wonder it had hurt so much that first time! He was practically salivating just looking at it though, eye lights forming little red hearts in his sockets, so he didn't even hesitate before diving in to lap at it. He wondered if he could get it all into his mouth, as small as he was right now. This would be so much easier once he was back in his usual form.

Little paws wrapped around either side of the blue magic, he opened his mouth to wrap around just the head, eyes falling half closed at the wonderful feeling of his mate's magic against his own. he made little whimpering moans as he felt his jaw stretched almost uncomfortably, the hands at his ears almost rough with the way they were grabbing. Stars, he loved it.

He pressed forward, taking as much of his mate into his mouth as he could before he began to choke, small tears gathering at the corners of his sockets with the feeling at the back of his throat. Whatever he couldn't get into his mouth got the attention of his soft paws, gentle squeezes working to milk out that wonderful, sweet-ish fluid that had started to leak from the tip of the organ he was so eagerly devouring.

xxx

“Aaa-AH! RED!” It was so tight and hearing the choking sounds made him worry but Red kept going he looked down and it made his member twitch in the others mouth a groan passed his teeth. Just watching Red made his excitement grow, thinking to himself that wolves really shouldn’t be this hot. His fingers started to play with his ears rolling them in between his fingers his hips started to buck up into the others mouth when an extra sensitive sensation ran through him but he was trying to hold still to not hurt the other.

xxx  
He whimpered as his ears were played with, the delicate appendages never having received such attention before. He didn't expect it to feel so good... His own magic had long since formed under the loose covering of his borrowed shorts, He pressed his hips urgently against the blankets that were bunched up underneath nim, but it was hardly anything at all in comparison to what he needed.

His mate's hips bucked up into his mouth, going deeper than before and making him gag, though the grip on his ears kept him from pulling back. It made him moan around the girthy magic flesh in his mouth. He felt so owned. It made his tail sway behind him.

With a needy little whine he finally did pull back, coughing just a bit from the abuse he'd just made his throat endure. He pushed at his shorts and kicked them free as he crawled back up his mate's body, his red magic dripping with need as he ground down against the larger monster. He wanted to just sink down on him and take what he wanted, but he was trying to love his mate right now, not take him. He wanted his mate to take what he wanted instead. Red whimpered pleadingly.

xxx

Letting a whine pass his teeth when Red removed himself but seeing him crawl up his form was a nice view once again he thinks to himself. Wolves shouldn’t be thing hot. When the other started grinding against him his hands gripped onto the others hips his member twitching against other with want. Hus body wasn’t the only one who remembered the tight amazing feeling that was the other it was almost painfully tight but still felt really good. Hearing Red whimper in such a pleading way made him rub against him to hear it again. Thinking back it was him who had started the first time they were together. Did he really like him this much that he wished to do such things, what did that makes them. He remembers that the Boss said that he mated with Red. Remembering such terms from a book he read about animals in the human world it normally meant they were bonded for life and once mated they wouldn’t find anyone else to be with that they choose that animal to be with for life. This thought made him flush his soul fluttering in his chest.

Looking up with sparkles in his eyes, “Do… do you really want to be with me? Like this?” He thrusted his hips up more rubbing against his opening making his member twitch from the slickness he was feeling. He wasn’t sure why he was asking knowing that Red could verbally say if he did or not and by the body language he had seen since awake and action that were made it was obvious but it still puzzled him why he would have been chosen. On one of his thrusting the tip caught pushing in slightly it made him grip tighter on Reds hips. Looking up at the mess he was making the was written all over the others face he pressed up more but it was so tight and he started wondering if this was a bad idea if he should push into such a tight opening.

xxx

Fuck! His mate was teasing him! He whimpered and whined and damn near sobbed as the other rubbed against him but didn't actually enter. He was panting and drooling, tongue lolled out as each breath became more ragged. His little paws clutched desperately at his mate's shirt, knowing that if he didn't hold onto something he would probably start clawing at whatever he could reach. He didn't want to claw his beautiful, kind monster, but if this kept up he might bite him.

His monster said something with his weird little noises. How could he expect Red to puzzle out any sort of meaning right now? All he could think about was how badly he wanted the other inside of him.

Then just the tip managed to push its way in and Red howled before his body went rigid. Stars, his mate was so big! Or, well, Red was just very small, he supposed, but damn... That hurt so good... 

"Nnng-gaah!" His noises were fairly low, guttural and growling, caught somewhere between pleasure and pain at the slow, burning stretch. It wasn't enough... He needed more! His hips twitched, sinking down a little lower as he started to keen. His eye lights were blown wide, hazy and unseeing as tears rolled down his face. He twitched again and sank lower, his breath struggling to come out at this point. he just wanted his mate all the way inside him dammit! But the other was barely moving! 

He lurched forward and his sharp little teeth closed on the shirt he was gripping so tightly, small body shaking with the effort to not just take what he wanted, his mate's wishes be damned. He was practically snarling between his whimpering moans.

xxx

There was clear desperation in everything the other was doing the howl made him shiver and he wasn’t able to control his action. Pulling Reds hips down at the same time thrusting up he slammed hard up against the other his back arching and a loud groan passed his teeth as he bite them down together the feeling of the tightness around him came on so fast that it was a bit too much for him he only slightly regretted it though he hoped he just didn’t hurt Red.

xxx  
Red howled again, the shirt falling from his teeth and his claws scrambling for a suddenly lost grip. Shit! Holy shit! That was to fast! Too much! It...

"Hhhhha-Aaah! Ghhnnng- uh ah!" Lewd noises fell from his mouth as he trembled. His body was singing. It was way, way too much, but he thought he might die if his mate stopped now. His insides tried to spasm around the length that stretched him, but the fit was so damn tight that there was literally no room to do so.

xxx

Arms wrapped around Red bringing him down and closer he clinked their mouths together as he started to move slowly pulling out before having to feel like he was forcing himself back inside it was tight and was hard to move properly. Hans returning back to the others hips he needed them to help thrust because just his hips were not doing enough. Pushing the others hips down as he thrusted up he was able to get a slightly faster pace then what he was just doing. His movements felt sloppy and he was still having a difficult time at this angle moving his arms so if would wrap around the other he flipped them so Red was now against the bed and he was hovering over letting gravity assist made it much easier to move and the bed was a great assistance in making sure that he didn’t going anywhere while he started to thrust faster into Red.


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't breathe, he was so full! And as his mate started to move, it rubbed on and pressed into every sensitive spot he had! He swore he could feel his mate's cock bumping up against his ribs. He looked down and oh, would you look at that? It was. He whimpered at just the sight of it, his own red magic stretched so tightly around the Blue that the glow was almost indigo, rather than purple. He watched as the blue receded and pressed back in, stretching him so, so much...

His voice was pitched higher than he thought it ever had been in his life. He was shocked at how much the water and slippery good had helped to ease the way their first time, because this was so different. It felt like his mate was forcing his magic inside of him, forcing Red's body to conform. Shit but that was amazing. Painful, but also so damn amazing.

Slowly, the pain began to ebb as he got used to having his mate inside of him, moving inside of him... Then he was flipped and his mate was over top of him, caging him hin and thrusting faster, nearly slamming into him on each thrust as it became easier for the other to move. It was all so very, very much and he just couldnt take it anymore, his tiny body seizing up as his orgasm tore through him, eyes clenching shut as he was overwhelmed. He continued to twitch and shake, whimpering gasps cutting through the air as he was fucked through his bliss.

xxx

There was even more tightness before it became easier to move even more so this drove him. Between everything he quickly figured Red had finished but he still wasn’t there yet. Wondering if he should stop slowing down he looked at Red still moving but looking for any sign that the other wish for this to be over but the slippery insides were hard to ignore and he started to roll his hips into the other having more movability.

xxx  
The continued movement of that oh so large cock inside of his oversensitized magic had his eye lights rolling back with pleasure, his mouth hanging open as he whined. Even if the pace had slowed, it was still so, so much to take in. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Wait, he had a word for that now, didn't he.

"H-hot... Hoooot..." He whined and squirmed, trying to move his hips against his mate. He needed to feel his mate's release inside of him. For some reason, he felt like it would help to cool him. He needed it. He looked up at the other with a pleading sort of adoration, little gasps and whines falling from him at every shift in their bodies.

xxx

His eyes shot open as wide as they could go his soul felt like it was pounding in his chest, images from his dream came back and how Red had even said hot there but to hear it in the waking world his head leaned over and resting on the others shoulder as he started thrusting hard and fast into him. Panting loudly his arms wrapped around his upper body and head his what little body weight he had being a skeleton pressing down against the other as his movements went reckless he was groaning and panting in his ear. Pressing as deep as he could go with every rough movement he did his whole body tensed up before he released inside with a groaning scream that could have just about pass as a howl. Once that last of his seed felt like it got sucked out he pulled out a rush of fluid flowing out his cock acted like a plug and once it was out so did the overabundance of fluid came rushing out. With the last bit of strength he rolled off the other onto his back he was panting his eyes closed his magic fading his bones were coated in magical sweat and he felt completely drained.

xxx  
Red screamed, suddenly that huge cock was driving into him hard and fast and he couldn't take it as another orgasm was forced out of him, his little body shaking and arching into his mate in a way that made him feel like he was breaking. His paws tried to find something to hold onto, but he could seem to get control of any of his limbs under the punishing onslaught of pleasure and pain that was driving him completely mad! Then his mate was howling and Red could feel as he was filled even further, the thick fluid both burning and chilling against his magic in a way that made him feel like he could come again just from that sensation alone.

But he was spent. he had nothing more to give and if he'd had to take even just a little bit more he was sure it would shatter him to dust. He whimpered as the other withdrew, causing his mate's cum to gush out of him in a hot little river. He tried to clench around it to keep it in, but his magic wasn't listening to him. Instead he moved a shaking paw between his legs, pressing against his abused entrance. The fluid just leaked around his pads, however, so he gave up, removing his paw and allowing the mess to flow in dribbling little spurts.

He was panting and oh so tired, completely spent, but he wanted to be near his mate right now. A low keening noise sounded in his throat as he struggled to roll onto his side and pull himself close enough to his mate to press his face against the other's bones. Once he managed it he pressed lazy, affectionate little kisses to whatever he could reach, interspersed with tiny licks.

xxx

Pulling Red close and rolling to his side he hummed happily nuzzling into him he was happy still confused a bit but happy maybe it would be less confusing to him once Red could actually speak like river wolf it would be less confusing and weird to him. With his eyes still closed he soon fell asleep with Red in his arms.

Morning arouse and his arms were around something larger than what they were last night he opened his eyes and in the morning light he noticed a much larger wolf in his bed than the one he had fallen asleep with. This startled him and he pushed himself away from the wolf falling off his bed onto the floor one leg still on as he looked up at his ceiling now.

xxx  
Red had been having a very nice dream. He was warm and comfortable and he felt well loved. Then he was very rudely awoken to the feeling of someone pushing away from him, hard. He yelped and flinched, nearly getting up to scamper away before he remembered where he was. It was his mate who had just pushed at him and now his mate was on the floor. Had he done something wrong?

Ears falling back against his skull he crawled over to the side of the bed, wincing a little when his lower body had to move. He gave a small whine as he looked over the side of the bed at his mate, a bit of hurt showing through his confusion. He thought they'd gone to sleep happy... Had that changed?  
xxx

He blinked a few time the face was the same just a lot bigger, “R..Red?” He was confused and got up looking over the wolf in front of him. Grabbing a paw held it up he was much bigger but it was him and it made him even more confused. Taking a closer look he gasped if his calculations were right then if he was standing he could be taller than him now. Before he knew it he was running out of the room he found boss sleeping on the couch and he literally did a flying jump onto him. “BOSS!!! BOSS!!! RED GOT BIG WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT IS LIFE!!! WHY IS HE BIG!!! I DON’T UNDERSTAND!!!!”

xxx  
His mate sounded so confused,but Red was confused too, so how was he supposed to help? The other got up and approached him in such a careful way that it made his soul hurt. His paw was lifted and scrutinized like his mate had never seen it before, looking at Red like he was a whole different creature. As he was studied, however, Red noticed that his mate seemed a lot smaller than before. Looking down at himself he noticed he'd finally reverted back to his usual size! His tail started to wag for a moment, happy to finally be able to do all of the things he was usually able to do, but then his mate turned and ran. Red barked at him in concern and got up to go after him, then yelped in pain as his lower body seized up and sent him sprawling on the floor. 

It was obvious now that his mate was upset that Red was different. he needed to go and make sure that this was ok. Did his mate not like him anymore now that he was bigger? Did his mate only like small monsters? Red was starting to panic and he wondered if he should expel all of his magic so he could be small again and his mate would want to keep him. It would hurt, but that was ok. Red was no stranger to pain. He could do something like that for his wonderful mate if it meant he could keep him. He whined and all but crawled to the doorway, wincing with just about every movement.

Downstairs, Boss was awoken, yet again, by a small monster jumping on him and freaking out about something. He growled in exasperation, listening to see what had rankled the little spec's fur this time.

Well... Sounded like Red had finally regained enough magic to revert back. That was a good thing, so why was Red's mate freaking out so bad? Was the size change not something that monsters did?

Sighing, he reached up and grabbed the little monster by his shirt and sat up, holding the small monster in front of him by his shirt like one would hold a kitten by the scruff. The way he stared at the other spoke volumes about how very done he was.

When the little one kept freaking out, Boss gave a loud bark to shut him up and get his damned attention. He hated speaking with monster words. he wouldn't explain this a second time. 

"Red use too much... Magic. Get small... Weak. Better now." It was hard to find the right words sometimes, but he thought he explained well enough. Dropping the smaller monster back to the ground he got up and headed towards the front door.

From upstairs came an almost frantic barking. When Boss looked up, he found Red on his hands and knees at the banister, indeed in his usual form. The small wolf had tears in sockets as he implored his mate to come back to him and that he would fix whatever he had to to make things ok again. Boss growled loudly, getting Red's attention.

'Don't be fucking stupid! Mate is already being stupid! Don't add stupid to stupid!' He was so done with this. He needed to go scout the area and maybe go hunting. So out the front door he went, leaving his brother to whine at the top of the stairs and his brother's idiot mate to figure things out the rest of the way on his own. Boss couldn't just hold their hands through this whole thing, they needed to work through things on their own.

xxx

Hearing the whine from Red he looked up he was so focused on himself he didn’t realize that he just ran out on him searching for answers. Seeing the tears in Reds eyes he felt his soul lurch in pain, he quickly went back up to him. He was glad that he had done so much training with Alphy he easily picked Red up and carried him back into the room setting him on his bed knowing he must be in pain from last night he knew he wasn’t the gentlest. Wrapping his arms around him he nuzzled his face into his giving him small kisses and spoke softly. “Sorry I was surprised and went to Boss for answers I shouldn’t have run out like that.”

xxx  
Red was so confused. So was everything ok now?Why had his mate been upset with him to begin with? What had his brother meant? Red didn't know what was going on... But his mate was with him now, holding him and being affectionate with him. Did that mean his mate didn't hate his larger body? He wasn't a different wolf! He just had to show his mate that, right? But... How could he do that? He didn't even know what his mate liked about him before... Or if he even liked him at all.... Red... Hadn't been reading things wrong this whole time, right? He hadn't been assuming things? His mate had seemed to enjoy their times together at least... Right? Red whimpered and whined, burrowing his head under his mate's chin and wrapping his arms around the other's rib cage. He felt so uncertain, but he didn't want to lose his mate…

xxx

He was worried that he truly upset Red and he wanted to show him that he wasn’t mad and that he still very much cared for him so his hand slowly trailed up and inside Reds shirt he went and grabbed hold of the others soul. His Left hand had gone and reached up into his own chest cavity pulling out his soul. Reading once in an old dusty book in the back of the library that seemed to have been forgotten in time he knew there was one thing that he could do to show that he wasn’t mad. The books words were faded and he couldn’t read it fully but with the picture he grabbed the concept of what it showed soul conversion. When two souls became one and if Red honesty thought of them as mates then he would gladly live his life with him. Pulling both souls up and pressing them together Blue flushed as the sensation that ran through him a gasping moan escaping rubbing the souls together they soon became slick he was panting hearts formed in his eye lights this was so much more intense than the book showed.

Gently rubbing their souls together it had started the souls were merging together red and blue swirling together making the middle purple once they were one he could hardly breath the sensation the overwhelming sensation rushing over him what he felt before burning in his bones multiplied he kept kneading the soul with his fingers trying to remain standing in front of Red. It only took a little more before he could no longer stand and he fell to his knees with a loud moan the souls that were combined seem to explode together a purple magic spraying out.

Breathing slowly until he could think more clearly he looked down the souls had separated and they both swirled with Red and Blue showing that they were now soul mates for life. That they would always be together and never be apart the only way anyone could retract from this is if one of them dusted away or at least that is what the book showed him at least. He was amazing at the coloring and how there were speckles of purple when the colors would mix together he thought to himself. ‘Breathtaking.’ A side effect of soul conversion was that they could read and speak via their soul connection but that part he did not read about seeing at the books words were a lot more faded then the pictures were.

xxx  
Red yelped when his mate reached into his chest cavity and actually grabbed his soul. He loved his mate, but he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with this sort of thing yet! But he had said he'd be willing to do anything to make sure they were ok. Was this something his mate wanted from him? Something that he needed in order to be happy? Red would give him anything.

He wasn't sure what his mate was doing, but it felt weird. It made his whole body tremble with the sensations of being touched and touching another. There were so many more feeling there but he had not even the first clue on how to describe it, even in his own mind. The longer it went on, the more intense it became until he was falling over and curling into himself, shaking and whining. He didn't know what was happening! This would probably be amazing if he just knew what was happening! Instead he was vaguely frightened and unable to really move at all. Then it peaked and Red spasmed, a loud, growling moan leaving him as something seemed to burst around his and his mate's souls. Or was it the souls themselves that burst? Was he going to dust now? Had his mate just killed them?

he sobbed in his rising panic, not quite noticing the new feelings and thoughts nudging at the edge of his mind. His own thoughts, however, were loud and all over the place, broadcasting clearly.

'Don't understand! Don't understand! Dying! Dying! Am I dying?! so good... But bad? Mate... is mate dying?! Sorry sorry sorry! Fucked up. Sorry!' 

xxx

Still looking at the souls he realized he could hear someone talking he paid more attention and realized it was coming from Red he looked up and he sounded so distressed. Quickly getting up next to him taking care not to harm the souls his face was flushed as he hovered over him slightly. “Red? I can understand you!” His eye sparkled he wondered if this was a part of the soul conversion but he could understand what he was saying. “Red its okay your fine I’m fine, look at this and I’ll explain.” He held up their souls and the pretty colors that swirled together. “I read in a book about this, it’s called soul conversion it’s basically were the souls become one and it our version of being mates for life.” He hoped he explained it well enough for him to understand.

xxx

Red jumped when his mate started talking to him and... He... Understood? Huh? Well, it wasn't that he understood the word themselves, but he understood the meaning? It was so weird. Red could only stare for a moment, his tears falling from a stunned face. Then the meaning began to set in and suddenly his tears were coming for a whole new reason.

So his mate had a different method of becoming life mates? And this was it? And now they were completely mated?he looked at their souls and how their magics were melded together. Even the few scars his own soul had seemed to be faded under the pretty swirl of colors. He reached for his own soul with intense curiosity and no small amount of wonder. He held it before himself for a moment then carefully let it float back where it was supposed to be. There was a small burst of light, mostly red but with blues and a bit of purple intermingled, as the foreign magic took it's place inside of him. He shivered.

His eye lights darted back up to his wonderful, amazing mate. "Love me? Forever? Like I love you? Together forever? Mated?" His tail was tentatively beginning to wag, a hopeful happiness trying to take root.

xxx

Blue chuckled lightly letting his soul return to its rightful place a shiver made at the new magic. Placing both hands on either side of Red face he pulled him in kissing him lovingly. “Yes, forever. I will love you forever Red.” He could feel the others excitement and hope rushing over from the bond they now shared it was new and exhilarating to him. Wondering if Red could feel his emotions as well this was going to get some taking use to and then he realized he was desperately late on starting his day. Quickly standing he went over to his closet and thought to himself. ‘Going to be late to work need to shower, dress, eat and get to my post. Oh should make sure my puzzles are calibrated as well.’ Once he pulled out a fresh set of his day clothes that he wore under his battle body he walked towards the door still lost in his mental list of things he needed to do. He went straight to the bathroom setting his clothes down and then turning on the water before he started to undress.

xxx

Red's soul was practically glowing with the relief and happiness he was feeling. He fell into the kiss with everything that he was, pressing eagerly back and making delighted little growling noises. He was oncloud nine! Things were perfect now! He'd thought his mate was upset with him but then his wonderful, amazing mate hade come back and made Red his own! He could still feel the sweet thrum of foreign magic staining his soul and he loved it so much! He loved that magic! He loved his monster! He loved kissing his monster and he loved-

Suddenly his mate was stepping away from him and there was a strange urgency poking at the edge of his mind. There were chittering thoughts pressing in the same place and when he paid attention to them he realized he could hear his monster. His ears twitched curiously as he watched n slight confusion as his mate scurried over to the closet, collected some clothes, then scurried out of the room. 

His monster's thoughts were whirring so quickly he could hardly keep up, but he caught things like 'shower', 'eat', and 'late'. He felt a tiny bit abandoned. they'd been sharing a moment, he thought, and then his monster had just... Stopped. Right in the middle of it! And walked away without even saying anything! And now he wasn't even in the room anymore!

Red huffed, feeling neglected and alone. He wanted to follow his monster, but his lower body still ached and he knew if he tried to stand it would hurt. Dejected, he flopped over on the bed, an irritated little pout on his face. The room smelled like sex and berries and his own spicy scent. That irritated him too.

xxx

Quickly showering and getting out he dressed and walked back into his room, “Red, I have to go to work. I hate to leave you alone but I can’t skip work. Are you hungry do you need anything before I leave?” He was just starting to walk into the room while he finished talking when he stopped seeing that Red was lying against the bed short less still his pelvis still exposed. Face flushing so bright his soul raced in his chest he walked over looking down a bare finger tracing along the ilium moving down. His eyes went wide and he pulled his hand away gasping. “Oh my, I am so sorry. You’re just so pretty I don’t know what came over me.” He felt so flustered, what was this wolf was doing to him he had never been this lewd before.

xxx

Red laid on the bed and pouted pretty much the entire time his mate was showering. At some point he grabbed onto one of the fluffy pillows and hugged it to his chest so he would feel less lonely and bored. His mate came back into the room and Red only half listened to what he was saying, eyes closed in a childish form of the silent treatment. When he felt a touch along his ilium a shiver raced all the way from his toes to his ears, making his fur poof out. It aso wrenched a small whine from him. 

He turned irritated but also flustered red eye lights on his mate with a small growl, his tail flicking up to cover his nakedness. 

"Go!" He barked. "Go do work things! More important!" Then he rolled so his back was facing his mate, tail carefully positioned to hide his bones. He knew he was being a little selfish, but they'd just fully mated according to the other monster! Red wanted to spend time with him! And they could finally understand each other too so they could talk and get to know each other, but his mate was determined to go do this work thing... It was irritating and even a tiny bit hurtful and red was never the type to keep his feelings to himself. He wasn't happy right now, and he wanted his mate to know that.

xxx

Without hesitation Blue joined him on the bed wrapping and arm around him from behind it felt a little funny with how much larger he was now. “Sorry, don’t be mad. Please.” Blue kissed the back side of his shoulder. “I go to my station every day for work it’s what we do to earn money to pay for food we don’t hunt we earn. It’s how we survive I want to be with you but if I don’t go to work I can’t pay for food or clothes or any other thing needing money.” Nuzzling his face where he just kissed he got an idea. “Would you like to join me with work? You sat with me the other day ago at my sentry station. I doubt Captain Alphy would mind she only comes to visit when she has to she isn’t fond of the cold weather.” There was a bit of hope that the other would join him and not pout on the bed all day.

xxx  
He tried to keep up his irritation, but it was hard with the way his mate explained things. It was just like how Boss got up early every day to go hunting and make sure their home was safe. His mate was just trying to provide for and protect himself and the people he cared about. Ire having deflated, Red rolled over and wrapped both arms around the now smaller monster, nuzzling his face against the other's.

"Want come but hurt..." He whined, but then his ears perked hopefully. "Make pain go away? Like before? Then can come! Play at 'post'!" He smiled as hope made his tail sway behind him, exposing his nakedness once more.

xxx

His face was burning and he wasn’t sure if his healing magic could heal this sort of pain but the other looked so happy and he was so goddamn adorable he couldn’t say no to him. His right hand trailed down the green glow forming as he ran a crossed the others pelvis slowly moving his hand in an almost sensual fashion. It was hard to focus on healing when he was touching the others pelvis like this he hoped that it was helping take the pain away.

xxx  
Somehow, Red had forgotten that his mate needed to touch him to make the pain go away, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. He turned a little more onto his back and parted his legs to give easier access, a low whine sounding in his throat as he enjoyed the healing touches. It was cool and soothing at the same time that it sparked a heat in his magic. He couldn't help but push into the touches with a tiny gasp.

"Mate so good, so kind, so wonderful. Love you! Love you!" He whimpered and nuzzled his face against the other's, his paws tucked against his chest and out of the way.

xxx

If his face could get any more blue it just did, had these little whimpers been these words the entire time his soul felt so light feeling the other emotions come through the bond. His movement started to become a bit more focuses on where his magic would form but the green glow remained. Blue nipped at the others jaw before lowering down nipping at his neck his tongue coming out to run across it. He was getting excited and he knew he shouldn’t but his mate was so adorable so cute so goddamn hot that he just couldn’t resist these feelings were more due to the bond and feeling the other's feeling still so new.

xxx

Red continued to gasp and whine as the touches took on a new and far more sensual edge. The pain was indeed going away, but what was left only mixed with the new feelings of pleasure brought on by nips and licks at his neck, as well as the sudden focus on his pelvis. No longer was it just there to heal, but now also to arouse and god damn it was doing it's job! Red growled out a sort of moan as his magic formed, head thrown back submissively to allow his mate to do whatever he wanted.

"S-so... Love you. Love... Please more! Please! Love you!" His paws gripped at his mates shirt as his legs spread wider in a purely pleading fashion. Stars, he loved his mate so much!

xxx

One of his healing finger slipping inside the abused walls to rub on the inside of his magic while the others remained out cupping it he was still focusing on healing and part of him just said this would just make the healing easier yes that’s it he wasn’t getting turned on and he was strong enough to resist the temptation of his mate right… right? Trying to shake these thought off he slipped a second healing digit in thrusting them in and out in a gentle fashion pressing them into the walls as he went outright sucking on Reds neck now his want growing more and more.

xxx  
Red yelped and started to keen as a finger slipped inside his poor abused magic. A sharp stab of pain ran through him but it was so quickly eased away that it was almost euphoric. It was like drowning and then suddenly coming up for air. It was like freeing and then being wrapped in a warm blanket. It was amazing and he couldn't get enough!

A second finger entered and he greedily thrust his hips in time with the fingers, clenching around them and trying to keep them there every time they withdrew. Slowly, the pain retreated completely until Red was a writhing pile of panting bones and fur. He nipped and licked and pressed at the side of his mate's face until the other was facing him then he dove in for a kiss that was pure adoration and need, whining high and hungrily as he tried to coax his mate's pretty blue tongue out to play with his own.

xxx  
More than willing he formed his tongue and danced it around Reds for a moment before pulling back his face glowing. “Can… I? You’re not in pain anymore are you? I.. I want you…” Feeling completely embarrassed in asking to be able to take Red but he wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt anymore and he would need to make sure he wasn’t so rough.

xxx  
Red hummed and growled. "No pain. Please, please! Mate me, please! Love you! Love me? Please please!" He tugged insistently at his mate, wanting the other to be over top of him and moving in him where those fingers were still spreading him so wonderfully. He didn't care if it still hurt or not, even though it didn't. His mate was so good to him, so very lovingly kind to heal him ad take his pain away. He sort of hoped he could have a little of it back though, just so he could be reminded every time he moved that he was mated and his mate was perfect and wonderful and just everything good in this world!


	8. Chapter 8

Slipping his fingers out he quickly removed his shirt not wanting it to be dirtied from what they're about to do. Moving he quickly took his pants off before taking off Reds shirt off so they were both naked. He looked down at the much larger body. “Your breathtaking Red.” His finger traced over the other's ribs his member formed and rubbing against the others opening teasingly for a moment. The hand that was tracing stopped and grabbed his member to help press in. It was still a tight fit but easier to go in and it felt perfect as he slowly pushed his way his hand moving once more to grab at the others spine doing little pumps as he pushed his way in gasping out a few moans he really could get use to this feeling.

xxx  
Red whined when the fingers were removed, panted as his lover's body was revealed, then yelped as his own shirt was jerked uncerimoniously over his head. He started to grumble at that, but was cut off when his mate's words. His breathing hitched as his paws went self consciously to cover the large scar across his sternum.

That didn't last long, however, before his mate was pushing into him and whimpers of love and encouragement fell from his mouth like magic. And there was certainly plenty of that too, soaking the space between his legs and dripping from his panting tongue. Stars... Even when he was bigger, his mate still filled him so perfectly.

xxx

Leaning over he connected there mouth into a loving kiss as he started to thrust into him. Slowly rocking his hips gasping enjoying the much bigger Red. “I think I prefer you this size.” It felt amazing he saw stars already his tongue danced with the other between his words. “I love you Red” He truly did the connection made it all the more stronger and he loved this feeling of rushing love and joy coming from the other while they were connected. This was amazing this felt great he needed and wanted more his hips started to move faster as he grabbed Reds left leg to move it up onto his right shoulder delving deeper rougher he told himself he should go slower be nicer but the rush of feeling from his soul made it hard to listen to reason. Panting over his new mate his eyes were half closed the look of love and adoration covering his face.

xxx  
Red reached to wrap both arms around his mate, not trying to pull him down, because that would restrain that wonderful movement, but to simply hold on. Feeling the way his mate pounded him, stretched him, opened him... That was amazing by itself. Now,however, he could swear he felt euphoric little waves coming off of the other and amplifying the experience. He could feel his mate's love and his pleasure. He could hear without words, every praise the smaller monster wanted to lave on him. His soul shone brightly in his chest with echoed sentiments.

Soon the pace was speeding up, becoming almost punishing in its roughness. Red adored it! His back arched, mouth open wide and letting out all sorts of sinful little moans and growls and high pitched whimpers of "Yes! Yes! Love you! More! Please! Love you!"

xxx

He was panting his right hand gripping onto his left leg, his left hand grabbing onto his right hip helping to thrust him inside deeper his hips rolling into the other almost punishing he knew he would need to heal him again at this rate. Slamming in he held himself there he was far from finished but he just wanted to be deep in him. Grinding against the other he gasped out rubbing himself roughly into the other. “Love Red, so much.” He could barely for proper sentences from the overabundance of sensations running through his bones.

xxx

He was so close! So-... His mate stopped moving, just pressing in as deep as he could. Red let out a garbled whine. "Please! Please, Mate, please! Need... N-need!... Please..." He shifted his hips and squeezed around his lover's thickness, squirming beneath the other as he tried to get him to keep moving. He just needed a little more... Just a little…

xxx

Hearing him plead made it hard to resist hearing that voice sent shivers through him, “Sans, name is, Sans.” He panted out before he slowly started thrusting again and it was so teasingly slow at first and he started to pick his pace back up thrusting hard and rough once more. Biting his teeth together he pounded away inside him feeling his teeth start to hurt he let go panting loudly with each movement groaning at the feeling of Red coming undone through the connection they shared.

xxx  
Red whined as his mate started moving again, a shudder wracking his entire frame at the renewed stimulus. The pace picked up quickly and suddenly he was being pounded again and he couldn't hold on anymore, didn't want to hold on anymore.

"Sans!!" He cried out, arching off the bed as his insides shuddered with his release, a milky red arc of cum splashing from his own, untouched cock to paint both of their bones.

xxx

Hearing his name being said shot him up to another level what one was far was now closing in fast the added tightness the arching of the other and feeling him coming undone was very overwhelming. Taking only a few more harsh thrust in he held himself in releasing inside once he finished he remained inside keeping his fluid trapped he didn’t want to be out just yet his member still twitching swishing the fluid around lavishing Reds neck with attention after dropping his leg. “Love so much love.” He wasn’t sure at that moment if he was talking about the love he felt coming from the other or the love he felt for Red everything seemed to melt together he just knew he needed to be close to Red at this moment and stay inside it felt so right to be like this. Any worry or fear he had about this melted away as well in this moment.

xxx  
Red panted as he came down, reveling in the feeling of just having his mate so close. He tightened his arms, pulling the other even closer. He debated wrapping his legs around him too, but that seemed like too much effort for his lazy bones. So he sufficed with holding his mate in the cradle of his limbs, nuzzling into the side of his face affectionately as his mate... Sans... Gave his neck attention. Red murmured a few more declarations of love as they laid there, fully intending on holding them in that position for as long as he was able.

xxx

Once fully calmed and relaxed he slipped out of Red there mixed fluid pouring out his hand glowed green as he started healing Red just in case he had any pains not caring that there fluids were getting on his hand he was going to shower again not wanting to go to work covered in a pretty red fluid. After a moment of just giving Red small kisses during the healing he got up from his bed. “Let’s go get cleaned so we can head to my post I am already getting a lot later start that I normally would.” Trying to get up he found that the other didn’t want to let go moving back the point where he could see his face he seemed to be at a disadvantage currently. “Red I really need to get to work please can we go get cleaned up and head out you’re going to be with me all day it’s not like I’m leaving you here alone.” His hand traced his face looking at him lovingly.

xxx

Red gave a little bark. "Stay! Comfortable, warm. Leave soon, but stay now?" He tried whining a little bit, turning to nip lightly at Sans' fingers and playfully wagging his tail. Sometimes Boss would cave into his whims if he just made himself cute and pathetic enough. It was demeaning to do that with his brother and was a tactic reserved only for the most dire of situations, but it was different with his mate. It felt good to be vulnerable with him. It felt good knowing that there was no way his beloved mate would take advantage of his vulnerability.

xxx

Blue huffed looking at that adorable pleading face, “You’re using your cute to get your way.” He looked away for a moment flushing. “Only this once, tomorrow I will leave on time okay Red.” Laying back down over top off him kissing the underside of Reds jaw nuzzling into him. “I can’t say no to you and honestly really don’t want to.” Sighing happily if they were going to be staying like this for longer he decided they could talk while intertwined with one another. “Now that we can understand each other I do wish to apologize to you, I kept running to Boss because he could talk and explain things. I am deeply sorry that I kept hurting you when I ran off I promise to never do that again. I don’t have to now that I can hear you angelic voice for myself. You have such an amazing voice Red.” Kissing at his jaw blue was happy the happiest he has been in a long time.

xxx  
His tail sped up and he gave a happy little back at being able to stay and cuddle longer. He'd have to remember how well this tactic works in the future. He could feel how much Sans wanted to get up and go do this 'work' thing, but he was the more important thing now and that made him very, very happy. If he could purr, he would have been, happily just holding his mate against him and soaking up his affections.

"No need ap-.. Apolo- Hff. No need sorry. Mate loves me. Is all that matters. When you left... I-I thought...." His tail slowed a bit, "But was wrong! So is ok!" The wagging picked back up as he renewed his nuzzling. He'd thought he'd done something wrong or that his mate had stopped loving him, but that obviously wasn't the case. Red didn't want to think about that hurt anymore.

xxx

Blue giggled, “Aaa, pol, o, gize.” He kissed Red smiling. “I will teach you how to properly say all these words same with Boss it will make it easier to communicate and you will be able to talk to my brother if you ever need to and to understand that he isn’t a threat even if you think he is. Just like your brother looks after you my brother does the same, he is my older brother and can get carried away sometimes but he means no harm and will not steal the love I have for you away.” After a moment he started to feel really sticky, “Red I know you want to be close but do you think we could go take a bath at least and cuddle? Be able to tackle two objectives with one go.” 

xxx

Red grumbled when the other taller monster was mentioned. He didn't like that guy. He would tolerate him for his mate, however, because his mate loved his family and Red could understand that. When Sans mentioned maybe getting up to go take a bath Red had a mischievous little thought. It showed on his face in the form of a sly little grin.

"Ok. Bath now." He didn't let go of his mate as he sat up and turned to get up, he only shifted the other in his arms so that he could stand and carry the other. "My turn to pick up and carry smaller mate!" He barked happily and practically pranced out of the bedroom and away to the bathing room, tail wagging the whole way.

xxx

Flushing at being carried he squirmed in the others grip. “Why must I be carried? I can walk! First Boss now you!” He pouted knowing he wasn’t going to be able to get out of the others grip. “I am not a baby bones!” Reaching the bathroom he looked away still pouting being sat down. Going over he filled the tub up more than he had the day before and looked over at Red for a moment wondering if there tub was going to big enough for both of them now. Stepping into the tub he sat down enjoying the warmth on his bones once again and he looked over at Red waiting for him to join.

xxx  
"I am also not baby bones. But Mate carried all the time!" He stuck his tongue out, smile still in place as he teased. Over his initial fear of the water in the tub, he climbed in. Even being bigger than Sans, he still fit easily in next to him. Because even if he was bigger, the two of them were still fairly small monsters. Red sank contentedly down into the water, his tail looking like a large black cloud behind him. He waved it around and watched as his fur flowed with the movement, completely enthralled for at least that moment. 

xxx

He stuck his tongue out at Red, “Hey could you honestly blame me for thinking you were a kid when you were so much smaller and we had a language barrier it wasn’t until Boss said that you were the same age that I found out that you were not a child but I was still confused on why you were so tiny if you were the same age. Even though you have gotten much bigger Boss is still a lot bigger. I am glad you’re not that big I don’t think my bed could handle the both of you at that size. I’ll need to make sure to get a good sturdy bed for boss to call his own.”

He too became hypnotized by how the others fur moved into water he reached out running his fingers through it leaning against red as he did. “I don’t understand why the monsters around here are afraid of guys. I don’t see the difference between you and the local ice throwing wolf. It’s confusing honestly your just as smart if not smarter than most of the monsters here in the underground.” He sighed losing himself in his thoughts as his fingers continued to run through the wet fur under the water.

xxx

Red pouted. "Not puppy. Was just weak. Born too early. Not enough time in mother. Boss grow right. Strong. Big..." To be honest, he was a little jealous of his brother. Boss was everything a wolf should be, while Red was small and fragile. As a result, Red had always tried to do to much and be too much. He hardly ever took his own size or ability into account when he did things because he didn't want it to hold him back. Boss was always reminding him that there were things he just couldn't do and it rankled. To know that Sans preferred him this way though, that was pretty great. Red smiled wide as he nuzzled his face against his mate, a swell of affection flowing across their link.

"Happy that Sans loves me and knows me. Happy if only Sans understands. Other monsters mean and loud, but you soft and kind. Helped and healed and fed. No monster ever did before. Mate is special and perfect." He was feeling more affectionate by the moment as he was reminded why he loved his mate so much. He nudged closer still and wrapped his arms around his smaller mate, not aiming for anything frisky, just wanting to be close and hold the other.

xxx

Huffing with the bit of anger he started to feel but it was soon snubbed out with the affection he was feeling and receiving from Red. Grabbing his puff and the soap he lathered it up before wrapping his arms around Red. “As I said we can cuddle and get clean at the same time.” While his left arm was around Red pulling him close his right hand went to work and started to scrub at Reds ribs to get what was left of the cum off of him and to overall get him clean once more.

Lightly chuckling, “Oh yes so soft and kind that I made it so you couldn’t walk this morning.” There was a playful tone in his voice. He made quick work on getting them both cleaned up, “I have to say I very much enjoy cleaning your fur, it’s so pretty and soft and I enjoy the feeling of my fingers when I comb them through.” He hummed happily. “Now I have let you make me a lot later than I needed to be so this bath will have to end and we must get dressed and head to my post. I hope I can get everything done by the end of the day.” He wasn’t mad but was hoping that they could proceed with the day as he normally would.

xxx

Red hummed under the gentle washing. He was really starting to like this bath thing if every time he was able to just sit there and let Sans wash and pet him. He'd take as many baths as his mate wanted to gift him with! He chuffed a little laugh at the joke and gave the side of his mate's face a little lick.

His tail swayed a little faster with his joy at the praise for his fur, splashing a little out of the tub. "I like when you clean fur too! Feels nice. Don't like wet after, but petting and washing is nice."

He would have liked to stay in the bath longer, but he had already demanded a bit more than he should have of his mate's patience. He could feel the other's need to rush, as well as a subtle irritation. He didn't want his mate to be upset with him. Especially not because he was being too selfish. So he huffed a little noise of agreement and hopped out of the tub. Instinctively, he dropped to all fours and shook himself, sending water in all directions. He was mostly dry when done, but now everything else in the room... Was not.

xxx

The horror Blue felt was great, he was a very, very clean monster and liked things to remain at the utmost level of clean and watching as water got everywhere his eye lights went out and the urgency to clean up the watery mess took over. Blue had expected him to shake to dry off but he honestly didn’t know anything about other monsters and how they would live there life. His brother kept him very sheltered for most of his life. Without saying anything or even really thinking he got out grabbing a towel and drying everything off. It was an almost panicked movement in his rush to get thing in pristine clean condition again.

xxx

The very moment he'd stopped shaking it hit him what he had just done. Mostly because the horror he could feel through the bond was so thick as to be a tangible weight bearing down on his back. His ears laid flat as he turned to his mate and his soul plummeted at the darkened eye lights. Before he could utter a single noise of apology, his mate was up and frantically trying to clean up Red's mess. He moved so quickly and with such an urgency that Red felt very much in the way. He shrunk back until he was wedge in a corner, tail between his legs and eyes wide with guilt. 

He didn't mean to! He didn't know Sans would react like that! He hadn't even thought about it! And now his mate was panicking and Red could feel that panic clawing at his soul and he didn't know what to do about it! So he huddled in his corner, softly whimpering apologies as he tried to stay out of the way and keep from making any more of a mess.

xxx

Blue made quick work cleaning before sighing in relief. Once it was done but only then did he realize that there was guilt filtering in via the bond. Looking up and seeing Red in the corner guilt stabbed at him, “I am so sorry, it’s not your fault I just have an issue when it comes to messes. I am not mad at you I promise.” He walked over wrapping his arms around him hugging before he started to nuzzle his face against the others.

xxx

Finally feeling like he could move again, his arms went immediately around Sans. He knew his mate wasn't mad at him, but Red was mad at himself he knew his mate liked to keep things clean. He knew it made him happy when things were clean. He learned that for certain last night when he cleaned his face! And here he was making a mess of the bathroom when Sans had already said they were short on time! Red felt lower than low. He wished Sans WAS mad at him. But even if he wasn't that didn't stop Red from whimpering apology after apology, clinging to the other like he would run again at any moment and not come back this time.

xxx

Pulling Reds face with both hand to look at him he had a calm and soft expression. “Apology accepted.” Leaning in gently placed their mouths together in a sweet skeletal kiss. “Let’s just try not to make a mess if you wish to shake I won’t stop you just stand in the shower where it’s okay to get covered in water.” Giving another short kiss he pulled back and smiled, “Now why don’t we got get dressed and grab some food before we head to work.” He stood taking Reds paw in his hand to hold it as they walk back to the room together.

xxx  
He still felt terrible, but it was hard to stay upset when his mate was kissing him and talking to him in that soothing voice of his. Feeling just a bit timid, Red got up when he was coaxed to do so and followed after his mate. He wondered what he would be wearing today. The clothes he'd borrowed from his mate yesterday had smelled nice, but he hadn't liked how thin they were.He wondered where his own clothes were. His sweater and jacket especially.

"Jacket? Sweater? Where?" Easiest way to get answers was to ask questions.

xxx

“They should be in the dryer downstairs all nice and clean.” Going into his room he quickly dressed before heading down and grabbing Reds clothes they felt much softer than when he put them in and smelled wonderful. Handing them over he walked over to the side table by the door putting on his battle body while the other god dressed then slipping on his heeled boots making him just an inch or two taller now. Turning back and seeing Red he went over making sure everything was placed nicely and even fluffed up some of Reds fur and he smiled warmly. “Very handsome.” Leaning up he kissed him once more before taking Reds paw and walking out the door. “Were going to stop by Muffet’s to get some donuts on the way to work, do you like sweet things?”

xxx

Red felt like preening when his mate looked him over and fussed over him. It made him feel warm. In a different way than his sweater and fluffy coat made him feel warm. He liked it.

He wasn't very excited to be going into the monster town, but he didn't want to leave his mate. He trusted the other to get him through things ok though. Sans knew the monster town. He was a monster after all. Even if he was an unusually nice one who Red loved with all of his soul.

"Muffet's? Donuts?" He quirked his head to the side. he had no idea what those things were. He knew what 'sweet' meant though. He stuck out his tongue with a sour expression. "Don't like sweet things." Well.... With the exception of his mate.

xxx

“Muffet’s is a place where you can buy already made food, Donut is a sweet morning treat and can come in many flavors. What do you like to eat I bet we could find something you will enjoy it.” The snows were still high but there had been paths from others traveling. Getting closer to the town they saw only a few monsters roaming around. Blue was oblivious to the stares they were getting as he was walking holding the paw of the large wolf next to him.

xxx

Red wasn't nearly as oblvious to those stares. He growled under his breath as he tried to walk closer to his mate. he recognized at least one person who had thrown rocks at him before and he made sure to send that person and especially sharp toothed snarl. he didn't think he wanted to stop at this 'Muffet's' place if it meant being anywhere near these monsters, but his mate needed to eat, and that's what they were going there for, right? He tried to put the stares out of his mind as he tried to answer his mate's question. "Like meat. Boss is good hunter. I'm not good though. Found good food in metal bins sometimes. Don't know what called." He spoke distractedly, trying and failing to ignore their surroundings.

xxx

The growls didn’t get passed him and the feeling he felt made him worry. “I really hope you’re not talking about trash cans because that is what Monsters throw away food they deem not okay to eat anymore.” He thought about when he would over hear monsters saying that the damn mutt had come back and raided there cans his hand gripped tighter thinking of Red having to look in trash cans for food. The approached Muffet’s and he opened the door dragging Red with him. Everyone had stopped what they were doing staring at the wolf. You could cut the tension with a knife and it made Blue worry there was nothing to fear from Red he was sweet and kind.

Holding Reds paw in an almost death grip but not tight enough to hurt he pulled him in farther to the counter were Muffet was standing. “No wild monsters in here Sans.” Sans felt offended by the way Muffet was so tensed and saying Red couldn’t be in there. “That’s rude Muffet he is with me and he will not hurt anyone that is like saying Ice wolf couldn’t come in.” He wasn’t going to take this, “Is my brother still here and can I get 2 donuts please.” Muffet grumbled a little and being called out. “Yes he is sleeping in back I couldn’t get him to leave and the normal I assume.” Once they were paid he grabbed the bag and walked out not liking the tense feel in the air and the growls coming from Red. The walk was quite as Blue was lost in his thought he didn’t like how the monsters were treating Red for no reason.

xxx  
Red frowned in confusion at his mates description of the metal bins. If that was where the monsters put things they didn't want anymore, then why were they so damn protective of them? That didn't make any sense! 

Red tensed up when they went into one of the buildings. It smelled really sweet; It irritated his nose and made his head spin. There were also many monsters here, half of which were staring at him. A few even looked disgusted to see him. He didn't like being here... The only thing that made him take even a single step into the place was the insistent hold on his paw that tugged him forward.

He bared his teeth and growled at the other monsters to keep them away, trying to poof his fur up to make himself look bigger than he actually was. There was a note of fear in his voice if anyone cared to look for it. He Knew his mate would look for it... So he tried to bury it down, forgetting for that moment about the link they shared that made hiding how he felt impossible.

The spider monster looked at him like he was dirt and spoke with a tone that showed no kindness. He couldn't understand why his kind and wonderful mate would want to be in a place like this for any length of time. By the time Sans had his food, Red was having trouble holding back his whines and was subtly trying to pull his mate towards the exit

Once out, he just wanted to run. Every instinct he had was telling him to get away from this bad place, but he wouldn't be going anywhere with the way Sans was gripping his paw. That didn't stop his body from trying.he dashed a few steps before he was brought up short by San's hand around his paw. He jerked a little bit, not wanting to hurt his mate in any way and so not putting a whole lot of effort into his struggle. He barked and growled his displeasure at the situation in general.

"Hate it here! Monsters mean! bad! hate! Hate me! Throw things and yell and kick at me! hate hate hate! Don't wanna be here! Wanna go! Wanna go! Please!!" Red just wanted to be away from here and he wasn't doing a single thing to possibly hurt his mate, but to anyone on the outside looking in, it might have looked like Sans was wrestling with a struggling, snarling wild animal.

xxx

A kind soft look showed across his face. “Yes were leaving please calm down Red.” Walking a little faster but not letting go on his paw they made their way to his sentry. Finally letting go he sat at his station to eat a sigh escaping. “I am sorry for how rude everyone was. I’ll have to talk to them that you’re no threat. It will be easier once you know how to properly talk and not just growl at everything.” He couldn’t get himself to eat setting the donut back into the bag he got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around him hugging him close. “I love you Red I won’t let them treat you like this.” His soul felt like it was twisted with the mix emotions from both of them swirling around inside of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Red was wound up, just wanting to run and growl and bite at the trees to vent his displeasure with having been exposed to those... Monsters. But he wouldn't leave his mate behind, so he paced himself. Then when they got to the post, he just paced. He growled and whined and barked and just made a general little ruckus. He wasn't even making coherent words at this point.

Then his mate was there, wrapping his arms around him and feeding his love into him. Suddenly, the monsters in town didn't matter anymore. He hugged Sans back, pressing his face into the shorter monster's shoulder. "Don't need talk right. You understand. All that matters. Don't care if other monsters hate. You love. Just... Don't wanna go to 'Muffet's' again." He just sort of deflated, all of his agitation washing away now that he was alone with his mate and being reminded of what was important.

xxx

“You don’t have to I won’t make you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable like that again.” Staying with his arms around Red he just wanted to forget the horrid event ever happened letting himself be selfish for a moment longer he then pulled away just enough to look up at Red. “I need to calibrate my puzzles now there won’t be anyone there no one ever comes this far out but me and sometimes the captain.” He waited until the other let go of him before he started walking to do his normal routine.

xxx

Red smiled and planted a little kiss right between his mate's eyes before he backed off and let the other lead the way. Now that they were alone everything was so much nicer. No stares, no mean thinking monsters, no threat of danger... And he was somewhat familiar with the area too! Eventually, his good mood was fully returned and he switched between trying to match his mates small foot prints and bounding on all fours as fast as he could go ahead, then back. This would be so much more fun if his mate would play too, though, and stop looking at the weird contraptions in the snow for a bit!

Grinning as a brilliant idea came to him, he ducked behind a tree. Sans was checking another of his strange things in the snow. Maybe he wouldn't notice right away? Slowly, Red krept on all fours low to the grown, hiding behind little hills in the snow and sometimes an out of line tree. As soon as he was close enough he dashed forward and pounced with a playful growl.

xxx

He could feel the mischiefs through the bond and could hear his thoughts when he was just about to Blue gracefully dogged the incoming playful attack before in turn pouncing on Red and smiling. “I cheated remember I can hear you now your sneak attack wasn’t sneaky enough. I am almost done with my puzzles and then we can play before the end of my shift okay.” He giggled he enjoyed Reds playful side and it would be great practice to play with such a large wolf even more so if it was Boss he would have to ask if he wanted to spare one day. Giving Red a quick peck on his forehead he got off to finish before heading back to his station. Soon as they were back Blue sat down to finally eat his very cold donut. “Let’s eat the second one is for you but unsure if you will like it it’s a blueberry donut one of my favorites.”

xxx

Red missed. he was surprised for just a moment before he turned to prepare for retaliation, but he was just a bit to slow. He yelped and he was pounced to the ground instead. He chuffed and barked happily, wriggling under his mate as he leaned up to try to lick the other's face.

"Mate is so fast! Hear me coming, sure, but react very fast! Sans is amazing!" He might have been overselling it a bit, considering he himself wasn't that great at the hunting game, but he loved seeing Sans smile. He wanted to see it all of the time! And praise was something that made Red happy, so he wanted to dole it out to his mate too.

The trek back to the 'post' was filled with Red attempting to instigate a game of chase, but they weren't really that far away from their end goal. when presented with the 'donut' he sniffed at it curiously. It smelled sweet, but it also smelled a bit like Sans. He hated sweet things since they tended to make him ill, but he loved his mate and adored the way his mate had tasted. He could try this 'donut'.

He opened his mouth and took a good sized bite, then had to fight not to spit it back out and make a mess. He swallowed thickly, nearly choking on the morsel. He face was a little green when he handed to donut back a bit apologetically. "Don't like sweets..."

xxx

Chuckling lightly he nodded, “We will get you something different once we're back home.” He happily ate this donut after taking off his glove so it wouldn’t get messy once he finished eating one he licked and sucked on his fingers to get the leftover sweetness off of them before placing the glove back on looking up at his phone to check the time they had an hour before he would normally head back so with a playful smirk Blue quickly jumped up onto his station with a crouch position and he gave Red the most playful smirk he had ever given anyone. “Run.” Was all he said the tone light and playful he wanted to see if he could keep up with a wolf.

xxx  
The lump of sugar sat nauseatingly heavy in his nonexistent stomach, but his attention was rapidly shifting away from the discomfort of it. Watching his mate's pretty blue tongue dart out to clean off his fingers had his own coalescing in his mouth and pushing at the backs of his teeth. He was becoming almost frighteningly focussed on that tongue as it played over those pale fingers. His imagination painted his mind with thoughts of how that tongue tasted and images of that tongue tracing over his body, leaving wet trails as it moved lower and lower until-...

Red was semi startled out of his lustful haze as his mate jumped up and Red could easily recognize that look in the other's eyes. Ramped up from his thoughts of only a moment ago, a wide grin stretched across his face and he was off in a flurry of snow. He ran on all fours, darting around trees and turning in a blink. He loved the game of chase, normally, but this time, he almost wanted to be caught. It was almost a shame that he was so fast himself.

It wasn't a serious game, so he didn't act seriously while he ran, letting out barking little laughs when his mate got close enough to brush the fur of his tail. Then he slipped and went tumbling tail over ears into a snowbank, joy never wavering in the slightest as he rolled like a puppy in the snow. Then, just when he felt the threads of victory over their bond, he ported a few feet away, waiting in place for a moment to see his mate's eyes meet his own. Red gave a sly little smile at whatever surprise was shown and stuck his tongue out in a cheeky, taunting gesture. Then he ran again, continuing their game.

xxx  
Having the time of his life he was just about to get Red feeling his victory when he rolled then spotting him away. “So you can port like Pappy, this just got more fun. I won’t hold back now!” His next movements were focused putting all his training into everything he did and he dashed after him. Grabbing a low hanging branch he used it to his advantage and flip his light weight body up into the tree jumping to another tree that was close enough and climbing up just out of view he silent his breathing and his thought to make sure that he couldn’t hear him or know where he was making him seem like he was no longer there he would wait until he came into view before tackling from above but keeping those thought from forming fully in his mind but he knew what the end result would be if he planned this right.

xxx  
Panting, he turned to see how far behind his mate was, expecting to see those grasping fingers and that beautiful flushed face, but he saw nothing. He knew his mate was still nearby, he could still feel the rush of excitement through their bond. He could feel threads of anticipation too though. His little mate was planning something. Try as he might, however, he couldn't determine any more than that. He'd have to learn how to mask his thought like that. His mate was so talented.

Cautiously, he turned and began to stalk his way back so he could find his little trickster. The hunting game became a stalking game as he crouched down low on the ground, trying to catch the other's scent on the cool, gentle breeze. He'd never been so good at this part, though, so by the time he noticed that the scent was coming from above him, it was already too late. He jerked his eyes up at a small noise and yelped as his lover came down on top of him, the closest thing he had to a laugh breaking free as he finally gave up the chase and allowed himself to be caught.

xxx

His grin was wide as he sat on top of Red, “I win this round! I knew I had to change plans knowing that you could port and I used the knowledge that you were never that great at hunting to my advantage.” He chuckled lightly grabbing the front of Reds coat pulling him up before kissing him in his excitement even though he hand to push himself up while pulling him down he didn’t mind.

xxx

Red was chuckling low and deep, nearly monster like in it's inflection, rather than wolflike. He liked that sound of his mate's laughter and it was rubbing off on him. He eagerly responded to the kiss, press his tongue out to play for a moment before receding submissively under the onslaught of energy, excitement, and exuberance. It was hard to match his mate when it came to these things. Soon, he began to squirm under the other, breaths starting to pant past his teeth.

"Sans wins." He gasped. "Take prize?" His sockets were half lidded and his face was flushed with want. Even with as many times as his lover had claimed him, he just couldn't get enough. He loved this monster.

xxx

A shiver ran through him as he felt the others want for him and the look on his face made it more so. He contemplated for a moment he pulled out his phone to look at the time it was already 40 mins passed the time he would leave and he tilted his head side to side wondering if they had time with already being so late well he had been late getting to work would make sense for him to stay later pushing his phone into his pocket he smirked down his expression turning playful leaning over acting like he was going to kiss him but them at the last moment moved down to Red neck, his right hand pulling down his sweater to have easier access to it. His tongue tracing over the everything he could reach his left hand wandered up his shirt dancing across the lower ribs before slipping into it grasping ahold of Reds soul but not taking it out but to rub little circles into it as he lavished his neck with attention.

xxx  
Red went in for the kiss but got attention on his neck instead. He chuffed. His mate was a cheeky little shit. Just like himself. he gave a little growl, nipping at his mate's skull gently, but that growl quickly became a whimper as a hand dove into his rib cage to fondle his soul. A shudder ran through his whole body at the feeling of those fingers rubbing across everything that he was. His deft little paws reached up to wrap around to his mate's back, claws digging ever so slightly into Sans' scapulas.

xxx

Lifting up so he was once again sitting he pulled out his soul bringing it to his mouth his tongue dancing around the pulsating soul that was Red. A mixed flavor of cinnamon and blueberries greeted him and he hummed in approval he could feel his own soul thumb from the attention he was giving the other soul and it made him shiver and start lightly panting from the sensations as he watched with lidded eyes at how this was effecting Red.

xxx  
He jolted and cried out loudly as his soul met with that beautiful blue tongue. The touch alone was enough to drive him crazy, but the sight of his lover on top of him, playing with him and panting lightly just from the joy of driving him crazy... that was a whole nother level of nirvana. He whined, ears falling back as he arched under his mate, paws grasping for some sort of hold on Sans' clothes but finding no purchase as even his fingers shuddered with pleasure. Every part of him felt warm and caressed. His soul was becoming slick and wet with arousal.

xxx

Greedily licking up the juices he started to suck on the soul before plopping it into his mouth pressing his tongue against it lightly to it would lightly roll between the roof of his mouth and his tongue humming from how much he was enjoying the taste. Then he started to lightly suck on in while rolling his tongue slowly.

xxx  
Red practically jackknifed under the other, howling as his body was assaulted with wave after wave of love and pleasure and heat that contrasted so heavily with the snow he was laying in. It was a wonder he didn't buck his mate right off of him. His eye lights hazed into completely indistinct hearts as he came undone. He wouldn't be able to hold on very long at this rate, with his soul being as sensitive as it was.

xxx

Slipping the soul out of his mouth he started to rub his thumb in circles once more his hips starting to grind against the others. “Does it feel good?” A mix of curiosity and want was rushing through him this was the first time he actually played with someone’s soul and by the others reaction it must have felt good and he wanted to hear for himself if this was true.

xxx  
He was able to catch a breath when his soul was released from the tight, undulating heat of his mate's mouth and tongue, but it was barely a reprieve as the touch continued and wide hips ground down against his own. He whimpered, "Yes! yes please! Sans! Sans, love!" His voice trailed into a high, keening whine and he bucked his hips up into the pressure that was bearing down on him. He wasn't sure when his magic had formed, but there was a definite glow in his shorts that desperately seeked out any friction it could.

xxx

The desperate need in the others voice caught him off guard and he loved to hear him say his name. Placing the soul back where it belonged he wished to have both his hand to continue. He moved up off of Red not wanting him to stay lying in the snow even though he had clothes and fur still didn’t mean he was resistance to the prologue damage the cold could do. Looking around and only seeing trees he debated if it could work but there was only one way to find out. “I want to try something I am unsure if it will work but I wish to attempt it.” Standing he walked over to a tree. “I want you to lean against this tree like this.” He showed an example where the front of his body was up against the tree and his rear sticking out before he moved so Red could do it.

xxx  
Red shook and stumbled as he moved to comply, the sight of his mate in that position beforehand sending a jolt through him. His claws dug into the bark and his spine bent as he tried to replicate the pose, his tail swaying high over his back as he looked back at his mate over his shoulder. "Like this?"

xxx

A flush came across his featured as he got behind Red his hips going to his hips running across the ilium’s. “Perfect.” Wasting no time he pulled down the other shorts just enough as well as his own pulling his member out and placing it at his entrance from behind. His left hand grabbing firmer pulling him back as his right hand help guide him in. Thankful for his heels in this moment it gave him just enough hit to make this work. Gasping it felt tighter than this morning he chalked it up to this positioning pushing deeper in a groan escaping passed his teeth. “H..how is it?” Wanting to make sure the other wasn’t getting hurt in this position.

xxx  
His mate's thinkness pushed into him and he could have cried with how perfect it felt. He actually bit into the tree, red tears welling in his sockets as he tried to push his hips back to take more of his mate into himself. He whined around his hold on the tree, voice high and strained with need. He only opened his mouth when Sans prompted him with a question. He wasn't sure how to describe this feeling, though.

"T-tight. Perfect. Hnnnnhhh~ Love.. L-love you. So thick. So hot... Please..." He pushed his hips out further, his tail waving jerkily without his control and probably bapping his mate in the face, but he couldn't help that.

xxx

The tail was indeed hitting him in his face and with his right hand free he grabbed at his tail to hold it still as his hips started the thrust slowly into him to get use to the position they were currently in. Finding better footing in the snow he was able to angle himself better as his speed picked up his hand gripping both his hip and tail with a need. Gasping out with each thrust the cool breeze felt amazing with the heat that seemed to be building inside his bones.

xxx

 

He yelped when his tail was grabbed. It had been unexpected. It was strangely erotic, however to have his tail held and pulled as his mate began moving inside of him. Red's tongue lolled and he panted as the heady sensations shuddered through him. Sharp claws dug into the bark in front of him as he struggled to keep himself up, but with each thrust he moved his hips further back and up, and the further away his hips got from the tree, the lower his torso ended up slipping, until his spine was arched almost uncomfortably. It was perfect.

xxx

Speeding up harshly thrusted into Red, being out in the open like this so exposed was very exhilarating. The cool breeze cool him while his excitement grew his hand moved to the base of his tail holding firm and pulling it with each thrust. “G-AH-od your sso h..hot” His meaning was both how he looked and how he felt. Leaning over his hand that was on his hip move to wrap around and grasp hold of his member pumping it in times with his hips basically holding the other by the base of his tail as his movements started become merciless in pace.

xxx

Red howled and just let instinct dictate his every movement, his mind far too gone to think thoughts. His hips jerked as they tried to keep time with the thrusts, pressing forward into that warm hand and rocking back to meet each powerful thrust. He felt his bones were bruising but he could feel himself just about tipping over the edge. It was right there. He whined and pleaded and growled, the sounds barely forming words at all.

xxx

Time seemed to drag as it seemed his finish wouldn’t come the mix of both their pleasure being felt running ramped even his soul ached from the need to finish, having been able to release so much since yesterday made it seem almost impossible to finally tip over the edge currently. Legs feeling weak from the amount of time that had passed he was a sweaty panting mess but his movements never slowed. All movements stopped as he pressed deep into him and started to grind roughly not leaving. “I… I can’t seem to finish, I want to so bad. You feel amazing so tight and warm and perfect.” He slowly pulled all the way out and back in going back to his rough grinding. His member was twitching like mad inside desperate for release. Lifting up the back of his shirt and jacket he nipped at his ribs groaning as he did so his head was spinning from the pleasure and he needed to find his release feeling like he was going to go mad from the amount of pleasure.

xxx  
Red completely understood his mate's mindset. Not only because of the bond they shared, but also because that's where he was. Stars, his love felt so amazing inside him, even if he wasn't moving much. The other was so deep, grinding into his pleasure spots in a way that made him keen. Tears leaked freely from his sockets as he went to sink his teeth into the tree again, needing something to ground him when everything else wanted to steal reality away and send him adrift in a sea of pleasure. 

Needing just a little more, knowing if he had just a little more he could finally reach that glorious peak, he slipped a paw up inside his own rib cage and clumsily grasped at his weeping soul. It was so wet! One, solid, claw tipped squeeze was all it took before he was exploding his release, coating the snow in red and gushing around the thick cock buried deep inside him. He swore his vision went white. His teeth and claws, along with Sans' grip in his tail, was the only thing keeping him from falling as his body heavily jerked and twitched with his drawn out orgasm, his voice high as it sang through the trees.

xxx

Feeling both the tightening muscles around him and the feeling through the bond made him inch so close to spilling over the edge he could feel it just right there. Heavily panting Blue moved faster during the length of the other orgasm and then slowed but keeping his movements. “I- ah- I soo cl-ah-ose.” Letting go of his tail his hand gripped onto Red leg lifting it up to get a different angle making him able to thrust just that much deeper. Thrusting his hips in a deep rocking motion his gripped tightened one hand on his hip the other remaining on his femur his head snapping back mouth hung open a silent scream could be seen finally he was able to rip over that edge and his movements didn’t stop as he rode out his orgasm roughly into the other once he rode his high down he let go of the others leg trying to stay up right he grabbed onto the tree in front of him his eye lights were hearts and in a haze he couldn’t describe the feeling in his bones as he panted he didn’t even have the strength to remove himself from Red.

xxx  
Red trembled, his legs begging to give out beneath him, but he wasn't about to just fall when his lover was still lodged inside him. Not only did he love having the other there, but he thought it might hurt the other. So he clung to the tree as he panted. Lethargically, he turned his head and craned his neck a little so he could give his mate an affectionate little lick to the face.

"Mate... S-so perfect... Love you." He panted, slowly allowing his body to calm down. He was ready for a good long nap now.

xxx

He weakly smiled lovingly at Red taking another moment to catch his breath before he was able to slip out of him letting his magic finally fade. “I love you to Red.” Kissing him before he finally had to collapse down to his knees his legs weak it was going to take longer before he could walk back home. Opting to wrap his arms around Red and nuzzling his skull into the others he sighed. “I can’t feel my legs.” He lightly chuckled. “I need to take a moment before we walk home.” Using what little strength he had he used his upper body to roll off of Red so he was laying in the cold snow looking up at the roof of the underground. “Wowzers was that intense.” He laid there reliving that moment where he seemed like he would never be able to finish but when he did, he shivered at the thought or maybe it was from the snow he didn’t care.

Slowly getting up he had to stretch his legs feeling heavy and not wanting to move he knew he was going to sleep like a baby bones tonight. “It’s time to head back I need to make dinner and I could really use sleep I have another busy day tomorrow it’s Saturday and I need make the basement boss friendly.” He chuckled extending his hand so the other could take it if needed.”

xxx

Red sank to the ground along with his mate, curling against him when he was able. He would have been happy to just take a nap right there, even with his dirtied pelvis bare to the open air. He whined at the mere thought of getting up and moving, but the lure of dinner was pretty effective. So he languidly stretched out on the ground before he pawed at his shorts until he could get them pulled up around his hips. He flopped over for another moment though. 

"Tired. Want nap. But food sound soooo good..." His magic made an interested little twinge and it was enough to make him reach to take his mate's hand to be helped up. He stumbled once upright and wrapped his arms around Sans in an effort to both stabilize himself and to make the stumble look intentional. He had at least a little pride to hold on to. He nuzzled his face against his shorter mate's neck. "Den now. Food now. Then sleep?"

xxx

 

"Yes, that sounds great. Home, food, sleep in that order." Wrapping an arm around Red he leaned into him a bit and started to walk towards town. He felt so fluffy right now and just wanted to remain close to Red and he wouldn't lie his pelvis hurt more than he thought It should and the added support was great. 

Mindlessly zoning while his arms are around Red he didn't notice the odd stares from the few who were still out. A bit after Muffet's he stopped hearing Someone call his name. Turning and seeing his brother a shocked expression in his face at how close his little brother was with a wolf he just meer. "Hey lil bro, why aren't you home yet?" Stretches eyes kept going back and forth between the two. "I got a late start and so i stayed later to make up for it." Stretch nodded but didn't like that he was late walking on the other side being as far away from Red as he could while still being protectively close to his brother they continued their walk back to the house.

A moment of silence passed when Stretch spoke, "So why you literally clinging onto the Wolf while heading home?" There was a clear questioning and disapproval tone in his voice. Blue was so out of it he didn't notice but spoke honestly to his brother "I love him that's why." He giggled and his brother wasn't sure what to make of the current situation.

Xxx

Red happily helped to support his mate on the way back to their den. He still noticed the stares of the monsters in town, but it was easier to ignore them now with the reassurance that the only monster who mattered loved him. Every so often he would turn to nuzzle their skulls together, his tail swaying lazily but joyfully behind him.

He stiffened when someone called out and made his mate pause. When he turned and saw that it was only the taller monster, his mate's family, he relaxed a bit. He still didn't like that monster, but he understood that he was family and therefore deserved a place by his mate's side. He wouldn't put that sad look on Sans' face again by trying to bite the taller monster.

He could only understand the words of his mate, but what he heard made him happy. His tail swayed a little faster and he hugged a little tighter, leaning to nuzzle against the other again. He knew that Sans loved him, could feel it in their bond, but hearing it had it's own joy inducing power.

"Love you too." He growled out, soft and low, uncaring of who would see. Sans was his mate and he would be proud to let anyone and everyone know.


	10. Chapter 10

While walking blue leaned up and missed Red with a happy with and then before he could pull away he felt a shift in the world around him and next thing he knew he was tumbling over into a couch the world was a little spinning in his current state looking up he saw his brother just about glaring at him. "Why are you kissing him! Why are you being so damn close to that mutt?" Anyone could clearly see the anger written across his face. 

Blue was taken back he never knew of a time where his brother was this angry at him or anyone. "What's the problem with.." not even able to finish his sentence his brother started again. "I want these mutts out of my house." Tears welled into Blues eyes. "No, you can't do that Pappy! I love him!" 

Stretch yanked blue away and started trotting him upstairs like a child being reprimanded. "You're going to be locked in my room until you get over whatever these mutts did to you." Pulling Against his brother's grip he yelled frantically, "were mates! Were bonded! You can't do this!" Before he knew it he was thrown in and the door locked with his brother's magic. "PAPPY!!! Let me out!!!"

xxx  
One moment his mate was leaning up to kiss him and the next... he was gone. Red stumbled a bit as the support of his lover was suddenly absent. The tall monster was gone too and it didn't take long to put two and two together. That didn't stop him from frantically looking around, hoping to see his smaller mate not far away from him and just proclaiming things to have been a silly little joke. BUt no, his mate had been taken from him.

"Sans!" He snarled, livid at having his beloved stolen away from him. He took to all fours as he ran back to the house, assuming that's where he would have been taken. That taller monster had just crossed the line from someone to tolerate to someone he wanted to fucking gnaw on. He fully intended to do just that as soon as he found the asshole who'd taken his mate away!

He skidded to a stop in front of the house and ran up to the door, scrambling at the door knob that he'd seen Sans use in an effort to get inside. It didn't budge, however, clearly locked tight. Red barked and howled his anger, clawing at the wooden surface as tears began to gather in his sockets.

xxx

 

It wasn't often that he would feel this overwhelmed actually he couldn't ever remember a time where he was this overwhelmed but he started to hyperventilate against his brother's door then he heard reds voice. "Red!!!" He just about screamed he didn't like this he wanted to be with Red and not apart.

Stretch was furious and he couldn't understand why his brother was acting like this, he had just meet them and he seemed so attached. "This is for your own good Sans." He started to walk away when he heard his brother start to hyperventilate before calling for Red then he heard Red and he found that strange he hoped it was just a coincidence. 

Sans was trying to think of a logical solution in this mess but was coming up short. The mix of the fuzzy thoughts and the stress of thinking he was never going to never see Red made him start crying sliding down the door he just wanted Red.

Pulling his soul out he looked at the beautiful coloring of Red that swirled around his blue and he felt alone not having Red next to him.

Xxx

He could feel his mate's distress over their bond and it was making him feel ill to be away from him when he was feeling like that. His magic gave an almost violent jerk as he pulled himself though the void and shortcutted into the house. He didn't know where in the house his mate was and his anger was making his aim a little haphazard, so he ended up in the living room, a short distance from that hated taller monster who had taken his mate away. Red snarled at the monster, magic flaring brightly in his left eye socket with anger.

xxx

Stretch looked over at Red in disgust his own eye flaring in response. "Out of my house Mutt! You ruined my brother somehow in someway and you will not see him." He lunged forward a bone appearing in his hands as he aimed to harm not going to take this mutt appearing on his house to take his brother. Hearing his brother tell he cried harder, "Don't hurt him!" Papyrus didn't hear his brother's please with his furry controlling his actions.

Xxx

Red was not a sturdy monster. His hp had always been low and it had always been far too easy to hurt him. So, in order to adapt, he'd gotten really fast. He darted around the attack easily and zero'd in on the cry from upstairs. He wasn't going to linger here when his mate sounded like that. He darted for the door that concealed his mate, unthinkingly exposing his back to his enemy.

xxx

Seeing that his original plan wasn't working he figured he would have to hurt the other to get him to finally run away with his tail between his legs. "LEAVE my brother alone you damned mutt!!" Throwing 3 bones towards Red pinning him against the door he didn't want to actually hurt him but would if this kept up.

Xxx

He'd only just reached the door when a barrage of bones came from behind, piercing through his jacket and pinning him to the door so that he couldn't even try to open it. He snarled and struggled, but the bone attacks were far too close to his body and he could feel the violent magic sizzling against him, threatening his single hp. He whined, fear starting to needle it's way in. "Sans..." He whimpered through the door. Feeling his mate so close but being unable to get to him... This was some kind of torture...

Meanwhile, Boss had just gotten to the house. He'd spent most of the day in the woods out back, scoping out the potential for hunting as well as marking the territory as his own. This was his home now and he would let every other wild thing in the area know it. A good many monsters would probably also be able to recognize the fact.

The door didn't open when he tried it and that made him quirk his head to the side in confusion. Why would the door be locked? Surely Red's small mate would make sure it would be open for him. Just then, however, he heard a the telltale think of magic and the snarling whimper of his brother. He could hear the distress in the much smaller wolf's voice and it sent every protective instinct he had roaring.

Magic lighting his socket, he summoned a good dozen bones to take out the front door before he took in the situation. His sockets narrowed. That monster had attacked his brother!! He practically roared as he pounced.

 

xxx

 

His bones felt like they were being held over a flame and he wasn't sure as he whined but soon he was distracted with a sound from the other side. "What's going on!?!? Red are you alright?!?" 

Hearing his brother call only for Red it filled his anger more he and with the newest addition of the much larger wolf he was done. "Fucking mutts get out and stay out!" Using his magic he formed several bones throwing them towards the larger wolf. "I don't know what you did to my baby bro but it ends now."

Xxx

Boss batted the bone attacks away with his own sharp red bones, not even pausing in his charge before he grabbed that tall monster by his ugly orange hoodie and shoved him down to the ground, holding him there with a single large paw. 

"Did fucking nothing to your brother!! But attack mine?! Attack MY brother? I'll dust you!!" His words were rough and snarled, but very plainly audible. Boss was fucking pissed and he could still hear Red whimpering from upstairs. He would have to deal with this quickly so that he could go make sure the smaller wolf was ok.

He formed several sharp red bone attacks above the two of them, raising a massive paw and preparing to bring every bone down on this violent, stupid monster who'd had the gall to try to hurt his brother.

xxx

 

Stretch eyes widen as the larger wolf spoke but when he saw the good above him he knew he had to act fast. Port I g up to his room he went to grab his brother. "They can talk?" Blue jumped grasping his soul tighter as he turned flushing from the grip he felt through his body. When stretch saw the new coloring to his brother's soul his eye lights went out. "You Fucking Bonded With That Mutt!!!" Everything twisted inside and he snatched his brother's soul and then his brother porting once more to Undynes lab. 

"Undyne!!!!" This made the scientist jump spilling a pile of papers she was you going through. "S...stretch.... what are you d...doing here?" He held out his brother's soul Blue struggled in his brother's grip feeling exposed with his souls out and his brother touching it while Undyne was looking. "Reverse the process." Undynes eye light up no one had done a successful bond in years but then sorry rushed over her. "Y....you know I can't do that it could i...injure or even k...kill one or b....both of them." 

Stretched huffed he would of had no problem before but now he felt a mix of feelings by knowing that they could talk and these mutts were more than mutts now. "PAPPY, I love him! Please let me go I need to go to him!" Stretch ignored his brother's pleas.

Xxx

Boss howled, livid that his prey had escaped, and brought his bones down anyway, practically destroying the floor. He was distracted from his rage, however, when he heard his brother start to bark and growl upstairs. He quickly bounded up the length of stairs, finding his brother struggling for all he was worth, not even seeming to care when those dangerous bones nicked him, taking his hp down into the decimals.

"Stop struggling!" Boss growled, reaching to tear those awful attacks from the door so that they were no longer pinning his brother. The damage they did to Boss was nearly nothing, but if they had actually hit his brother...

"Mate gone! He's gone! Monster took him! He's gone! Took him far away! Can't feel! Can't feel!" Red was hysterical, tears pouring from his sockets as he darted back and forth in a sort of canine pacing movement. Boss snatched him up, ignoring his struggles as he held him close to his chest, possessively and protectively. He didn't understand what his brother meant by feeling his mate, but he did understand that he could have lost Red today. He wouldn't be leaving him alone, nor letting him go any time in the near future.

"Dangerous here. Need to leave." He grumbled, knowing how Red would respond before he even spoke.

"No!! Mate's den! Have to stay with mate! Need him! Love him! Won't leave! Mate will come back! He will! He WILL!!"

Red's shrill cries pierced right through his soul. He'd never heard the smaller wolf get so upset. Having the other so close as well let him just about feel the awful emotions rolling off of his brother's soul. He'd expected a struggle, but if he tried to take Red away from here, he was afraid it would be too much for his brother's fragile and now dented hp.

He settled in to wait then, continuing to hold the smaller wolf close as he cried.When those monsters came back, they would have to have a nice long chat. He'd dust the taller and steal away the smaller if he had to. Anything to stop hearing his brother make those awful noises.

xxx

Blue had been locked in a room with his brother standing guard it had been days and he never had a chance to leave then it seemed his brother hadn't been sleeping and when he had fallen asleep he wasted no time in escaping. Sneaking passed undyne was easy and as soon as he was out he bolted at top speed towards his home. Knowing that his brother could wake up anytime and port to him he needed to get back needed red. It had been days well 4 days 8 hours 59 minutes and 23 seconds since he last saw him and it was literally feeling like his soul was tearing. Undone had told his brother that he needed to return to his bonded half or dire consequences were to happen his brother ignored the warnings and kept him locked up trying to force the soul apart from its bonded half. 

Blue was weak from not eating and barely having anything to drink but he used every ounce of magic to give him just a little bit of a boost to get him to his destination. Entering waterfall he could feel the bond start to spark he could feel himself getting closer to Red and he called out through that spark with tears in his eyes. "Red, I'm coming back! As fast as I can!" 

 

Xxx

It had been days. Red wasn't sure how many... But it had been way too many. His soul felt like it was trying to split and crumble to dust. All he wanted was his mate. He wouldn't eat.. Wouldn't drink... Boss had even gotten angry enough to try to force feed him, but his roiling magic had rejected it moments later, leaving him a pitiful, heaving mess. Eventually, Boss took to curling around him and just trying to project comfort from his own soul and into his brother, but it hadn't seemed to do much good.

Boss was right on the edge of deciding to go looking for Red's mate. He'd tear the underground apart if he had to! But then Red seemed to perk up a little, his limp, listless form gaining a small spark of life that he'd been lacking since day two. Shaking, he got to all fours, not steady or strong enough to stand on two feet, and started stumbling to the door.

"Red?" Boss questioned with a small huff.

"Mate... Can feel..." He stumbled and fell. His poor, weak body unable to give him the energy he needed to move towards the one he needed. He didn't need strength though. He had Boss.

Determined, his much larger brother lifted him and placed him on his back before getting to all fours and tearing out of the house. "Where?" he barked, and Red weakly directed him, his soul pulsing brighter with every loping stride his brother took.

They'd just passed into waterfall when Red saw him, running himself towards Red. With a primal cry that somehow expressed his immense joy as well as the heart wrenching pain he'd felt giving way to relief. he flung himself from his brother's back and stumbled those last few feet before he could throw his arms around his lover. 

"Sans!!" He sobbed, trying to get closer but lacking the strength to hold the other as tightly as he wanted to, managing only to hold onto him and shake. "Missed you! Missed you! Need you! Sans! Sans! Love you!"

 

xxx

Seeing Red his soul fluttered happiness rushing and then his arms were around him. "Red, Red! I've missed you!" A weak embrace was what greeted Red before his legs have out and he gripped on to Red taking him with as he fell. His happy smile didn't leave but his eye lights started faded between the no good and his brother trying to split the bond using his own magic as well as Blue using what little he had to get him to this point. Still he held on wanting to see Red and not loss himself to unconsciousness that kept trying to pull him down. Leaning up to try to kiss Red his body went limp as he was unable to hold his magic any longer and his breath shallowed to a sleeping breath.

xxx  
It had also been the last of the energy Red had to exert before he ran dry. As blue fell into sleep, so did Red, shrinking down to his smaller form as he did so. Even in unconsciousness, however, his grip on the other monster did not loosen.

Boss was concerned for the both of them, but more so, he was worried about that other monster. He wasn't sure why the separation had affected his brother and his mate so badly, but it seemed to have nearly killed the both of them. He couldn't allow them to be pulled apart again. 

Gathering the both of them in his arms not even trying to pull them apart, Boss went to find a place where they could stay. He wouldn't be going back to that house. It would likely be the first place that monster went to look for his brother.

xxx

 

Blues eyes fluttered open his hands gripping into to something small and warm. It took a moment for his vision to adjust as he saw that Red had reverted back to his smaller form. Relaxing more into the warmth around him he took a look the best thing he saw was Boss curled around them sleeping another look and he saw it was night now. It seemed they were in cave and glowing echo flowers could be seen from where they lay. It was pretty and relaxing to look at them. His body aches as he tried to move and have up not have the strength to move but the hunger he felt drove him to find something. Trying to move again a small slipped out as he fell back against Boss clutching Red in his arms.

 

xxx

Red only whimpered in his sleep, too spent to wake just yet, weakly moving closer to his mate. Boss, however, had been only half asleep, putting most of his energy towards guarding the two tiny monsters in his care. He noticed when his brother's mate woke.

Shifting only enough to look at the small monster, he grumbled questioningly. "Need?"

xxx

 

What little magic that ran through him formed as a light flush on his face. "Just trying to get food. I..." His face free dark remembering the past few days. "I haven't eaten or drank anything in the days that have passed." Blue attempted to try to get up again to go find something edible.

xxx

Boss' face took a soft edge, glancing down at his much smaller brother. "Red same..." It had been tearing him to pieces seeing how his brother had been acting. Like he'd been slowly dying and there had been nothing Boss could do about it. There was something he could do now, though.

Carefully, he extracted himself from under the other two monsters, easing his brother's mate gently back down to the stone floor. "Stay. I get." He'd go find something for the two of them. If his brother's mate had his appetite back after days of no eating, then maybe Red would be willing to eat too.

xxx

 

He was gonna protest but as he was laid back into the ground he didn't have the energy to. "Okay " Pulling the small Red into him weakly he nuzzled the top of his Red kissing him before closing his eyes he felt complete having him so close and in his arms once more.

 

xxx

Boss tossed an uncertain look back at the two small monsters as he left, uncertain if he should actually leave them alone for any amount of time. If he had his way, he would be carrying them both with him while he looked for food, but if he were to hunt, they would slow him down, and if he were to get caught in some danger, they would be caught with him. It would be safer to allow them to remain hidden here and just hurry back as quickly as he could. It didn't sit well, but it was necessary.

While he was gone, Red gradually woke back up, humming a happy little noise as he pressed closer to the one he loved. He could tell it was Sans without even opening his eyes. Not only because his unique scent was all around him, but also because his soul finally felt like it was healing instead of breaking. He could feel his mate's soul close to his own and it was like a broken bone had been set and the magic was able to flow through again. It stung a little, as most healing wounds did, but it was a good kind of hurt.

Finally cracking his eyes open, he took in his beloved mate, still beyond happy just to have him close. All of the pain and fear of the last few days couldn't just be forgotten, however, and tears began to well up as his emotions got the better of him. His mate's eyes were closed, so Red tried to stay quiet, but it was hard to hide the way his small body shook against the other.

xxx

He wasn't asleep just resting his eyes and trying to conserve what little magic he had when he heard and felt Red he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner." Pulling Red in closer he needed to feel closer then he reached up into both their ribs cages grabbing their souls holding them and pressing them together weakly and it was only when the souls touched that he finally felt like everything clicked back into place. His soul had been damaged from his brother trying to pull them apart and now that it was next to the other bonded half they healed each other the pain that he could feel was warm now a comforting feeling rushing over him as the lending process started the small years in blues soul were glowing as the slow process of healing started.

xxx

Red gasped as their souls touched. That was so much better! He wondered why he hadn't done that himself already. Red's soul had always been a little scarred, a little mottled and bruised, but these past few days had put the most noticeable cracks. Now they were filling and healing and he'd never felt anything like it before. The tears flowed even more freely as the feeling washed over him.

He physically couldn't press any closer to his mate, but that didn't stop him from trying. "Love you. Missed you. Here now. All that matters... Was so scared..." He tacked on that last line with a tiny, whimpering sound that could barely be heard. He really had been so terrified. He'd begun to think he'd never see his mate again. That one or both of them would succumb to the pain he'd been feeling or, worse, that they'd both survive but would lose their bond forever. The thoughts and pain had been eating at his mind and body and he'd been so scared that he wouldn't be there anymore when his mate finally came back. Because there had never been a doubt in his mind that his mate would come back.

xxx

He couldn't hold them back the tears rolled out he had been so scared and in so much pain but he felt so relieved now to be back with Red. "I love you so much Red, I missed you so much. I never want to be away like that again." He tried to hold his sobs but he was just so relieved to be back. The comfort of having their souls together like this and there bodies intertwined just made the hurt melt away.

Xxx

"Never again. Never." Red agreed, nuzzling his face against the other's and darting his little tongue out to lap away the tears that fell. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to prevent his mate being taken away again with how that taller monster could port, but he would never just sit and wait again. It had been to selfish of him to leave things to his mate. It had obviously hurt him. He didn't like seeing the one he loved hurt like this.

Boss' trip out had been fairly quick and fruitful. He'd managed to catch and kill a small rabbit, which he was sure his brother would like. He'd managed to scrounge up some fruit too, which he hoped his brother's mate would like. He wasn't certain, but he'd never seen a monster hunt. He didn't think they liked meat as much as he and his brother did. The only time he'd seen monsters eat meat was after they'd singed it a little. Since they had nothing with them to singe the meat, he thought fruit would be preferable for the little monster.

When he came back, it was to find his brother and his mate awake, pressing close together. There was also a telltale glow coming from between them, showing that their souls had been summoned. He might have left them to their intimate moment, but they needed to eat. So he approached them. He quirked his head, however, when he caught sight of the souls themselves. He knew his brother's soul was supposed to be red. A little mottled maybe, but not like... That... Concerned, he leaned over them to get a better look.

Red barely reacted to his brother's presence aside from a small tail wag. When Boss made a questioning noise, staring intently at the pair of two toned souls, Red murmured a soft answer back. "Mated. Bonded. Monster form of mating." Reminded of just how close he and his mate was made Red feel a little thrill of joy. He really did love Sans so very much.

For Boss, something clicked with this 'monster mating' and the talk of bonding and feeling of each other that his brother had expressed. It cleared up a few bits of confusion he'd had. This might be a bit dangerous for the two monsters he thought, but seeing them together now and how their souls were healing each other... How could this be a bad thing? So he gave a little huff of acknowledgement before he presented his edible findings, close enough that neither of the two would have to move.

"Eat." He implored, half expecting his brother to refuse yet again. His fears were unfounded, however, as red happily reached for the red meat and tore into it. It was a little messy and bloody, but by this point he might have been happy with just the entrails. It had been so long since he'd last eaten.

xxx

 

Blue felt exposed when Boss came in and got a little scared because his brother reacted bad when he saw his soul but the feeling he got from Red and the words he heard through the bond called him and knew he wasn't in trouble. Then food was placed near them and watched as Red tore into the rabbit and it made Blue a little queasy but understood that this was normal for him he just would of prefered it cooked so he grabbed the fruit and started to eat at them knowing he needed to eat. He still held both souls close not wanting to let them go as he slowly ate the fruits his strength still zapped from days of pain.

xxx

 

Boss settled in to watch his charges eat, which Red did with gusto. The small wolf still kept near his mate as he ate, always staying in some sort of contact with the other. Once both of them were done eating, Red licking his paws for any bits of blood or meat he'd missed, Boss pulled himself up and over to them, plopping down with a thump as he curled around the two small monsters. He then set about cleaning the blood from Red's face with his tongue since he lacked all other methods of cleaning and didn't want to drag the wolf away to a water source. Red protested this, of course, but it wasn't like his monster mate was going to do this for him. Boss almost felt like nipping the small wolf for the fit he was throwing but he didn't want to chance making any more dents, no matter how tiny, in his brother's hp.

"No no! Clean self! Stop! Stupid brother! Stop! Sans! Help!" Red reached for his mate, grabbing onto his sleeve and tugging pleadingly as he was pinned and tongue bathed.

"Will not." Boss responded to his brother's claims that he would clean himself up. He never would, and if he did, it would be done only halfway. The blood would itch if he let it dry on his bones. He needed to be clean!


	11. Chapter 11

Blue couldn't resist he giggled, "I am not helping you because being clean is apart of life and I don't have the energy to try to find something to clean you myself. Hold still the less your move the faster it will be done." He didn't have a mess on him he ate so there would be no less on him or the souls he held. Getting up he climbed on top of boss like a little pup and laid there and signed happily. "I approve of being cleaned" His last words trailed as he fell asleep on Boss needing to rest to regain his strength and magic he held the souls close to his chest as he felt safe with the wolves.

Xxx

Red continued to struggle under the cleaning, disliking having Boss' tongue anywhere near him, but his body was far weaker than usual. If he didn't stand a chance against his brother before, he may as well be lying limp now. So, with a whine, he laid there and let his brother finish. 

Once that ordeal was over with, he crawled up next to his mate with a petulant little pout on his face and cuddled against the two beings he cared most about in the world. (Even if he was a little miffed at the both of them.) He didn't even bother trying to reclaim his soul, liking it a lot better when his soul was nestled next to his mate's. He leaned up to give Sans a little kiss before he too drifted back to sleep. Boss stayed half awake just as before, keeping an ever watchful eye socket out for danger.

xxx

Waking up he looked noticed he still held the two souls protectively against him they looked back to normal and he felt a hundred times better. Placing the souls back where they belong he stretched before standing up he felt back to himself but his mental state was a little worse for wear having spent over four days being basically tortured by his brother. Walking towards the cave entrance he scouted around to gage were they were at and to detect if anyone was close. From first glance he took in that they were in waterfall but he wasn't familiar with this spot he never wandered far from the paths when he was here and this seemed farther than even most would travel. Deeming it safe he nodded more to himself than to anyone else.

Xxx

Red felt a shift, but was too comfortable to truly wake. That is, until he felt Sans' soul start to move away from him. He felt a lot better, sure, but the trauma of having his mate stolen away was still present. Jolting awake, he sat up, eyes darting around the small cavern, desperately trying to find the other. when he did, he relaxed a bit, but got up and scampered over to the other anyway, pressing against his side with a wide yawn.

xxx

Looking down and seeing Red he smiled. "I wanted to take a look where we are at. My brother will probably start looking for me soon but we're far enough back that it will probably take him a while. I need to convince him you guys are amazing." He clenched the front of his shirt not knowing what happened to his body armor but he was remembering the pain of his brother trying to rip their bonded souls apart. The images flashed through his mind and he started to breath heavier but was trying to stay calm to not worry the others shaking his head to make the images go away. "We should find a supply of food so we can hide out for a while." Then an idea not him. "Maybe my friend Alphy can help us."

 

Xxx

Red understood the want to see where they were, but he could care less as long as they were together and in no danger of being separated. He would also be happy enough to never have to see his mate's brother ever again. Just the thought of that monster sent chills of fear down his spine. Red had been helpless... Unable to do anything to protect his mate or himself, even when he had his magic readily accessible. If Boss hadn't shown up when he did…

He knew that monster wouldn’t give up though. He would come back. It was only a matter of time… They needed to have a plan for when that happened...

He was distracted from his own negative thoughts by a shadow of pain and horror through Sans. The other was excellent at bottling things up and hiding them from him already, but only when he really focussed it seemed. Red only felt that shadow for a moment, but it was enough to know it was there. He wrapped his arms around the other's hips (the highest point he could reach comfortably) and nuzzled his face against his mate's middle, attempting to lend comfort.

The mention of this 'friend' had his hackles raising. "Trust friend? Trusted brother... Boss get food. Boss protect. Don't need fucking friend." He growled, clinging a little more tightly.

xxx

Knowing that Red had a point but he smiled fondly. "My brother meant well and well apparently most everyone thinks of you as animals and it's apparently frowned upon the soul bond with an 'animal' they're all wrong and your monsters just like everyone else." Dropping down to his knees to wrap his arms around Red before lovingly kissing him. "My friend Alphy is captain of the guard she is super trustworthy! It's where the magnificent sans obtained his excellent fighting and dodging skill."

Xxx

Red frowned. That tall monster could mean as well as he wanted. It didn't change the fact that he'd stolen away Red's mate and nearly dusted the both of them. Red would not easily forgive such a thing, if he ever could at all. 

His frown melted away a little with the kiss, however, and he silently cursed the fact that his mate could mold his emotions so easily. He huffed at the praises Sans bestowed on the 'Alphys' person. Red wasn't sure he could trust another monster so soon. Everything he had seen or experienced pointed towards the fact that Monsters were terrible people. The only exception was this one monster in front of him.

He reached up to put a paw on either side of Sans' face and brought him in for another, slower kiss. When he backed away, his worry and fear could be easily read, even without the bond. "Don't want lose you again... Can't survive it again..." And that was the truth. He'd been nearly in top form when his mate had been taken. He was far from that now. He wouldn't live through another separation. He wasn't sure he would even want to.

xxx

Pulling Red to him and holding him against so his legs were on either side so he was basically sitting on his lap while he hugged and held him close. "I will never leave your side ever again. It was to painful and agonizing to be away from you. I love you so much Red." He couldn't handle being away from Red either as his bones began to rattle and tears forming he wanted to hold out wanted to be brave for the sake of Red but he no longer could he started to sob remembering the agonizing feeling of his brother's magic trying to force apart the Red magic from his blue magic part almost felt like he was trying to bond with him to take place of the Red and he couldn't understand why. He held Red closer hiding his face in his little shoulder. "I know he meant well but it hurt so bad and I didn't want to be separated from you. I love you so much."

xxx  
Red cuddled as close as he possibly could, for once wishing he could switch forms at will just so he could wrap himself around his mate and hold him. Despite the pain in his own soul at the mere thought of what that tall monster had done, he wanted to ease his lover's pain more. He wanted to surround him and protect him. He felt so small and useless and the pain from his mate's soul also burned through him.

Tears in his sockets he pressed kisses to the side of Sans' face, trailing them along his jaw until he could press their mouths together. He kissed firmly and insistently. "Won't let him take you again. Won't let any monster fucking take you again." He growled, nipping at his lover's teeth until he opened up for him, then dipped his tongue inside until the other started to respond. 

If he couldn't physically protect his mate, he would at least do his best to distract so he could fight off the pain. 

"Love you." He whined when he got a moment before diving in for more.

xxx

Shock took him when Red started kissing him but he soon relaxed into him kissing him back soon he felt a lot calmer and pulled away. "Captain Alphy lives close to here but I don't want her to see you guys just yet just in case I am wrong." Trying to cover up the small doubt he changed his attitude a much more upbeat and hyper as he continued to talk. "I am the magnificent Sans there is no way I could be wrong!" Govi g his signature smile he walked over where Boss was obviously ignoring them. "Hey can you make sure he doesn't follow me Boss, I rather not have you both there when getting help from my friend and I know I don't have long before my brother starts looking for me. So please let me do this and don't let Red follow me I don't want him hurt if something could go wrong." His eye pleaded to Boss he even gave a pathetic whimper to him pulling all his cute ways to get his way.

xxx

It made him happy when that horrible, painful feeling started to fade with his attentions. It was wonderful to be able to feel the effect he was having on his mate. Knowing that the other was calmer now, he didn't get too upset when the other pushed him off. The words he heard, however, made his soul clench with a vague feeling of betrayal. As well as a far less vague feeling of fear.

"B-but just said won't leave again! I'm coming too! You go, I go!" He barked, growling at Boss as if to dare him to argue. He wouldn't be able to fight his brother if the larger wolf wanted to keep him there, but he could sure as fuck make that job as miserable as possible.

Boss eyed both of them, a low rumble of discontent sounding in his hollow chest. He didn't want either of them going anywhere. He also didn't want them apart after what he'd seen his brother go through. There needed to be another way to go about this. 

He glared at the small monster in front of him, huffing out a short "Compromise." They needed to find a way to meet in the middle here. If they couldn't Boss would pin the both of them and keep them both safe and secure where he could wrap himself around them and destroy any enemies before they got close.

xxx

Huffing he didn’t wish for either of them to be hurt if things went bad but he didn’t have time to argue about this. “Fine both of you come with but when we get close you stay hidden and if things go bad stay away. I will not have Red go with me alone I will not put him in danger.” Turning he gave Red a sad but small smirk, “Especially when he is so small and adorable and you are you can’t argue with my logic.” Turning back to Boss stern expression once more, “Deal?”

xxx  
Red didn't like this plan and he especially didn't like his mate's comment about his size. He snarled, tail fur poofing up in an effort to make himself look bigger. "Still can help! Still can-"

"Fine." Boss cut the smaller wolf off. Red snarled at his brother now in outrage. Boss was unmoved by his small brother's opinion on the matter, however. Being near to both of them was fine enough by him. He sure as hell wouldn't stay put if things did indeed 'go bad' though.

Grabbing his still snarling brother, he placed the small form on his back, nearly engulfing the pup sized wold in the fur that lined his coat. Then he leaned down to help his brother's mate onto his back as well. He would keep them both close and allow the small monster to direct him.

Red whined, but decided it would be best to just concede before the plan was changed and he was made to stay even further from his mate. When the other did come up and got a grip on his brother, Red turned and nuzzled his face to Sans' chest with a small whine. He didn't say anything, but he didn't really need to in order to express how he felt. Not when his mate could surely feel it himself.

xxx

He wasn’t pleased but he couldn’t let things be delayed any longer he needed the upper hand right now. Directing Boss while holding onto both Red and Boss he focused onto the mission at hand and let his protective grip on Red speak for itself while his mind was on the plan on how he would talk to his friend. He ran over many different lines in his head. The ride was short with how much longer Boss’s legs were than his own, getting down awaze away but still in sight he hugged Red and kissed the top of his skull. “Stay here please stay here I will return and if I need help I’ll call out but it will be only the last resort.” Pressing his teeth against the other he gave him a very passionate kiss before looking over at Boss. “I will make this as quickly as I can please just stay safe.”

Turning he wasted no time in sprinting to the door and knocking on it. Only a moment passed before it was thrown open and he had to jump back to dodge a flying axe Alphys stood with a smirk and training armor on. “Hey little boy Blue, been a while since you last came and trained what’s been up?” She spoke casually as she threw herself at Blue throwing axe after axe as Blue elegantly dodge them from many years of practice. “Hey Captain Alphys, I came to talk to you about that and I don’t think I have much time to explain. Normally I wouldn’t mind this sparring but I am low on magic and very weak I apologize a future member should never be in such a weak state.” There was a spark in his eye lights that showed her that he was serious and he wasn’t joking she stopped letting her axes fade and a serious expression forming. “Come inside we can talk in there.”

Not wasting a moment he hurried himself inside her house where he quickly explained what was happening. Alphys remained stoned faced the entire time Blue talked and told her what he needed to once finished she sighed. “I thought all those books got burned, it’s not like it’s against the rules but frowned upon when it’s done so casually and without the queens blessing because there is a lot more to it than just sampling bonding with someone. You share life energy if once soul is getting damaged the other will heal even if it hurts itself to the point where both parties could die. If one is sick the other can get sick easily. What your brother is doing is just as bad, he shouldn’t have tried to force your two souls apart that would have made them shatter and end both your lives. I will chew him out on his stupidity later and as for you Blue I will help you make your brother see the light under one condition.”

Blue perked up, “What’s that?” She gave a moment of silence before smirking. “Prove to me that these wild Wolfs are as smart as you say if they truly are like monsters from around here and not just wild beasts then I would like to see it myself because if you can’t then I will report this to the queen and she will deem an appropriate punishment.” Smiling proudly he knew he could do this, “If that is what you wish I can gladly accept this challenge they are right outside awaze from your house you can meet them this second. I know my brother will be searching shortly if not already so I need you on my side so he doesn’t try to hurt us again.”

Alphys nodded and Blue led the way knowing they would have more time if they meet away from the house were Pappy could easily port to. “Boss can talk when he wants and Red can’t we can understand each other via the bond now and I plan to teach him so he can talk to others so I will translate for you on what his cute little barks and growls are.” His eyes sparkled as he talked about him his soul humming with the love he felt for Red. It didn’t take long to get back to the other two. “Alphys this larger Wolf Is Boss he is the younger brother and this adorable little cutie is Red the older brother and my lover.” Blue went over and picked him up into his arms to hug him and twirl him around. “He is also low on magic and he had to revert to this small cute form but when he has his magic he is taller than me and it makes me feel so short.” Alphys chuckled. “It’s nice to meet you both, little boy Blue says you aren’t wild animals and can talk if you wish is this true?” Her question was directed at Boss knowing that Red couldn’t talk.

xxx

Red paced as they waited, paying more attention to how his mate was feeling and what he was thinking in order to gauge the situation. If he felt even the smallest spark of fear or unease, he would be over there in a blink. Even without his magic, he was still a quick little thing and he could easily get away from his brother if he needed to. Boss himself sat leaning against a boulder, tail tp flicking in faint agitation. He didn't like seeing his brother like this. It was still better than the way he'd been before however... Listless and despondent... Half a step from flat out falling down...

After what seemed like forever, Red finally felt Sans coming his way. He barked and dodged around his brother's paw in order to run at his mate, practically throwing himself into the other's arms. He pulled himself up until his chest was right next to the other's so that their souls were as close as they could be. It also served to provide the barrier of his own body between his mate's soul and this new monster who'd come over.

She was short. He hadn't really expected that for some reason... She was also battle scarred, wild looking, and decked out on armor though, so she still gave off a pretty menacing aura. He growled at her to warn her away from doing anything threatening. 

He heard his mate make introductions, but didn't understand what the yellow monster said in response. His next growl was tinged with a whine. He almost felt helpless, not knowing what this monster was saying.

Boss could understand more however. He didn't like being put on the stand like some sort of party trick, but he understood that Red's mate wanted this monster to help them. Boss wasn't sure what this 'Alphys' person could do that he could not, but if it was to protect his brother...

"Yes." He responded with a short growl, eyes narrowing.

xxx

Rolling his eye lights he looked over at Alphys, “Yes he is always this grumpy don’t mind him.” Alphys let out a hearty laugh. “I like him already!” She stood examining his every feature without moving from her spot. “Alright, I’ll help you guy can come in I just have to make a few calls and everything should be good to go.” She turned pulling out her phone and dialing a number before placing it to her face. “Hey Love do me a favor and put a magic collar on that lazybones for me I’ll explain more later but for now I can’t have him using his magic to port everywhere and when that’s done tell him I have Blue.” There were words from the other side before Alphys chuckled. “Thanks love talk to you later.” She hung up as she opened her door to let them all in.

“Let’s get you all feed we won’t have to wait long before an out of breath lazy bones comes crashing through my door.” Blue frowned at the idea of his brother’s magic being stopped by a collar but in the end he knew to get him to see reason this would be the safest procedure. “Thanks a lot for helping Alphys.” Seeing her shrug and then smirk, “Hey a monsters a monster and if you're happy then I’m Happy. You’re my best friend Blue and if this is what you want then I will gladly help.” Blues eyes sparkles before he set Red down to throw himself at her hugging her. “You are they best! I couldn’t ask for a better Bestfriend!” Alphys laugh more, “I think you should let me go before your boy over there tries to eat me.” Blue huffed, “He wouldn’t do that, yes he is protective but he knows I only love him!” He looked over at him and smiled with sparkles dancing in his eyes. “Isn’t that right Red?”

xxx

Red whined as they moved towards the monster's den, paws digging into his mate's scapula where he held onto the other. Boss followed more just to avoid being separated from his charges. This yellow monster had agreed to help, apparently, but he was still wary.

When Red was set aside so that his mate could hug this other monster, he practically snarled at her. It was one thing to have a family member hug his mate, but a completely unrelated monster who he didn't know at all?! He wanted to tear her face off!

But then his mate spoke and his words had his snarl cutting off right in the damn middle. Shit. He was being stupid and jealous and possessive again, wasn't he. And here was Sans being his sweet, accepting, trusting self... Red trusted Sans with his everything. It was other monsters he didn't trust... But he wouldn't want that to be misinterpreted... 

He blushed, ears falling a bit. He scampered over to the currently taller monster and wrapped his arms around his middle, projecting all of the love and trust he could over their bond. "Love mate. Trust mate. Don't trust other monster... Don't know, don't trust. Trusted your brother. Mistake! Wrong! Not again!"

He wanted to push his mate until he was far from this Alphys person, but he knew his mate trusted her. Red just didn't have a reason to yet. Until she could prove she wouldn't be a threat, he would hate being anywhere near her.

xxx

Blue held Red close while staying where he was in close proximity with Alphy as they walked towards the kitchen to prepare food for everyone while they waited for Stretch to come busting through the door as Alphy stated. They opted to make something quick and filling and spaghetti was the quickest seeing how Alphys had jars of sauce and noodles were easy and fast to cook. Wishing he could properly make sauce he wasn’t going to be picky he needed to eat and gain his magic back and so did Red.

In no time at all the food was made as small talk was passed by Alphys and Blue mainly about training and attack strategy like they normally would. Blue grabbed the larger salad utensils for boss to use along with what they would use to eat and plated food up and took it over to the table. Alphys moved her weapons she was working on shining off so they could all sit at eat. Knowing that Red Was uncomfortable with how friendly he made sure the others chair was sitting right next to him as close as it could be so that they were not far apart.

“Okay let’s eat our fill we won’t have much time. If Undyne managed to get the collar on then that means he is probably awake and mad that his magic is cut off.” Without another word Blue started eating in a less than clean fashion he wanted to make sure he was filled and that his magic reserves started to fill up.

xxx

Red felt a little like his concerns were being brushed aside and it rankled. He didn’t want to be angry with his mate, but he didn’t like being set aside like this when he felt he had some very valid worries. So he growled and pouted, even as he was escorted to the table. Food didn’t take long, thank the stars. He was actually pretty hungry, even though he’d just eaten a little bit ago. His body had already absorbed that scrap of meat his brother had brought and had found it lacking. That was normal when he was this size, but it somehow just seemed amplified by the past few days of no food.

He ate somewhat quietly and even used the fork so he wouldn't make a huge mess. He didn’t feel like letting his mate wash his face right now when he was a little irritated with him. He made sure to sit between his mate and the new monster anyway. Just because he was irritated, didn't mean he wouldn’t protect Sans with his life.

From what he was able to gather from what Sans was saying to the other monster, that tall monster would be coming soon. Red was growling at just the thought of it. He ate a little more quickly.

xxx

Stuffing himself with the spaghetti he leaned back making a happy sound from the feeling of being so full. “That was great thank you Alphys.” He waited until Red was done before he pulled him into his lap nuzzles the side of his face before nipping playfully at his neck. “Don’t be mad at me please, I love you. I do understand you worries and I know you don’t trust her but we need all the help we can get to convince everyone that you both are monsters just the same as everyone in town.” He couldn’t see because of being nuzzled into Red but he could hear the cooing sounds coming from Alphys, if there was one thing he knew about her she loved cute things like this and it would cement that Blue was meant to be with Red.

xxx  
Red grumbled and tried to move out of the hold at first, but that nip and the nuzzling had him melting in the other’s arms. That was completely unfair! He half growled and half whined, still making little attempts to move away but tilting his head to expose his neck a little more all the same.

And even though Blue was unable to see it, Red could see that yellow monster looking at them with something close to star eyes. He growled at her too.

Boss simply continued to slowly enjoy his spaghetti, as he had done the last time he’d been allowed to partake in this lovely dish.

xxx

Standing Blue held Red close, “We shall be back momentarily.” As he walked out he could hear a little squeal from Alphys. “Take your time!!!” Leaving them he went up to the guest room to have a moment a lone with Red. Closing the door he went over and sat Red on the bed before hovering over him going back to nipping at his neck letting his tongue form to go over it. “I’m sorry that you don’t like this situation. Please let me make it up to you right now with how sorry I am.” His right hand started to run through his fur on his tail in a loving fashion while he gave lots of attention to Reds neck.

xxx  
Red whimpered and squirmed, paws coming up to either grasp or push at Blue’s shoulders. He wasn’t sure which. “Now?!” He barked incredulously. The tall monster was on his way, right? This was not the time for affection!!

xxx

Chuckling lightly he sucked on his neck before talking. “Yes now, you are more important to me and I want to make it up to you but if you don’t wish me to continue I can stop I will not force you.” He lifted up but his hand still ran through the fur on his tail.

xxx  
Red felt so conflicted. This really wasn't the time to be doing this, but... It had been so long since he'd had the affection of his mate. His soul was crying out desperately for another touch, another nip or lick. He whined, ears falling flat against his skull. This was so unfair! Logic and need were at war within him and he couldn't figure out what he should do. He started to shake as small tears beaded up in his sockets.

xxx

Leaning over he kissed Red letting his tongue run across his teeth. “We don’t have to my love we can wait until everything is done I just want you to be happy around my friend she isn’t a threat and would be more wanting to watch than to do anything to hurt.” Moving from his tail up under his shirt his fingers danced lightly on his spine before sitting up and next to Red looking over at him. “I love you Red please don’t be mad.”


	12. Chapter 12

Red gave a little groan and sat up as well, wrapping his little arms around his mate's neck. "Love you. Not mad. Just scared." And that's really what it boiled down to, wasn't it... He was scared. Terrified, really, that something bad would happen. He'd never felt like this before. He always lived his life pushing his own limits. He would do reckless things that he had no business doing when he was so fragile and it would be fucking fun! But now? He didn't want his mate to be hurt or taken. he didn't want to fuck up and get them both killed somehow. He didn't want to allow anything into their little bubble of safety.

xxx

Pulling him over so he was on his lap he nuzzled into him. “I won’t lie I am too I just don’t want to feel this uneasy coming from you.” He kissed Red lovingly his fingers worming under the back of his shirt resting on his hips softly rubbing his ilium’s with his thumbs more in a comforting matter than a sexual one.

xxx  
Red hummed, nuzzling into the loose embrace and allowing the gentle touches to warm him. He sighed. "Sorry. Can't help it. Want you safe. Don't like tall monster coming. Don't like not knowing yellow monster...." He frowned. He could feel the effects he was having on his mate. He knew his mate trusted this yellow monster. He'd trusted the tall monster too though! Red whined, hiding his face against his mate's chest. "Will... Try... To trust yellow monster. Trust mate. Trust mate's opinion. Just don't want... Don't want pain again..."

xxx

“I don’t want that pain either that is why we are here, Alphys said she would help and that in itself is a lot. She is highly respected and everyone listens to her because she is the Captain of the Royal guard if she deems you guys as monsters than we have the upper hand in this.” Placing small kisses on top of his skull before nipping at his left ear nibbling and lightly sucking on it, “I know you don’t like my brother nor do you trust him but he won’t have his magic because if he did then he would have already been here. If my calculation is right he will also be just about depleted and weak he won’t be a threat and while he is weak we can talk to him that us being bonded that us being mates is a wonderful thing. That my love for you is true and I don’t ever plan on loving any monster else as long as I live.” Placing his hand under Reds chin he leaned his face up to look at him better. “Now we can either stay up here for a little longer or go back down and join the others to wait. I will leave this choice up to you because I will be happy if my mate is happy.” Blue gave Red such a loving and kind smile as he spoke.

xxx  
Red was starting to tear up for another reason now, his soul swelling with love for his wonderful mate. Surely, no other being in the entire underground was so kind and loving and perfect. Red felt so lucky that this monster had chosen to love him, out of all of the possibilities. Even though it made his brother angry. Even though other monsters looked down on him for it. Even though Red was small and weak and definitely not good mate material.

Red practically threw himself at the other, wrapping his small limbs around his mate and snuggling as close as he could. "Little longer." He begged, just wanting to have this time alone with his mate for as long as he could.

Downstairs. Boss had finished his food, licked the plate clean, then got up from his seat on the floor to take the plate into the kitchen where he'd seen his brother's mate wash the dishes before. Once that task was done he returned to his spot at the table and quietly sat there. The other monster in the room, Alphys?, went mostly ignored as he waited for the tall monster to arrive. It was, maybe, just a little bit awkward…

xxx

Nodding he wrapped his arms around Red tighter, “Anything for you.” Nuzzling his face once more in between his neck and shoulder he nipped once more knowing he shouldn’t he just couldn’t help himself he enjoyed how Red reacted when he did such things and it fascinated him to keep doing it even if there was going to be nothing sexual it was all still new to Blue and he was very curious about every little aspect of this.

xxx

Red whimpered, tilting his head to expose more of his neck to that wonderful treatment, his tail beginning to sway behind him. He pressed even further against his mate, wishing they had the time to do more than this.

xxx

Pulling back his face was a little flushed he didn’t realize that he started to get worked up by this and he knew he needed a clear head. “We should head back down before we start something we can’t finish.” He chuckled lightly, “Seeing how we don’t have enough time to do anything.” Setting Red back onto the bed he stood up and stretched trying to get his mind back to a calmer place.

xxx  
Red pouted at being sat down, but he knew his mate was right. The last thing he wanted was to be caught with his pants down in front of an enemy. (Which that tall monster was. He would not be persuaded otherwise.) That didn't mean he had to like that fact though. If Red had his way, they'd both be completely naked and he would have that wonderful blue magic inside of him and stretching him fit to break. He whimpered as Sans stretched, his shirt riding up enough to show off a pale sliver of bone. He'd just have to pile this onto the mountain of reasons that he hated his mate's brother.

xxx

Blue chuckled more, “You’re really bad at hiding your thoughts Red.” Turning a mischievous look played across his feature. “I’ll keep that in mind though for when we do have a moment to be alone.” Licking his teeth with a lustful glint in his eyes before turning and leaving the room to join the others, walking out and towards the kitchen he smiled seeing the other two were still there waiting. “Sorry about that I needed to comfort Red.” Seeing Alphys seemed like she was on the verge of a nosebleed when he spoke. “Oh don’t worry about it little Blue, I understand that they're not accustomed to others and to them I’m a complete stranger I to would be on guard.” Blue nodded sitting down as they waited.

It wasn’t much longer before everyone got startled with the door slamming open and a angry stretch was standing there Blue stood up taking the stand in Alphys kitchen doorway to block the way. “I wish to talk to you brother, I do not wish to fight you and I will not let you harm my Bonded Mate or his brother. They are Monsters just like us, you heard them talk you know they are equal intelligence or more so. I love Red and you cannot stop me in my choice, I am a grown adult and not a baby bones anymore.”

Stretches face twisted seeing his little brother stand up for himself and the one he loved. “So they can say a few words don’t mean that th….” Blue interrupted him. “Yes that means they are monsters Brother, why are you so against me loving Red? If you can accept The Ice throwing Wolf why can’t you accept Red and Boss, There skeleton wolves for crying out loud! We are closely related meaning somewhere a Wolf Monster and Skeleton Monster mated and created their branch in the line of monsters. You and everyone in the village have deemed them animals because they have chosen to live in nature and off the land more to their wolf counterparts than there skeleton part but in the end there monsters just like you and me brother and I love Red, I have mated with Red, I have soul bound with Red and you will not stand in my way and keep saying negative thoughts about them.” Blue hadn’t realize but as he spoke he kept getting closer until he was standing in front of his brother grabbing onto his orange sweat shirt.

Stretch was taken back at the power in his brother’s words and body language and then deflated. “Fine I’ll give them a shot but only after they prove to me that they can have a conversation with me.” He was still trying to hold onto something to say that he had the right to tear them apart but would give it a chance more for the sake of his brother than the wolves Blue was happy either way and let go. “Then Boss will be the one I still need to teach Red more words all he knows is hot, boss knows more words and I think he will be more than willing to have a conversation with you if it means we can all be friends!” Spinning on his heels he turned to the direction where Boss was, “Isn’t that right?” There was that twinkle in his eye again.

xxx  
Red blushed at the comment but didn’t try to deny what the other was picking up from him. It was the truth after all and it certainly wasn’t a bad thing for his mate to know Red wanted him. He followed the other out of the room and into the kitchen where he found Boss and the Yellow monster just sort of… Hanging out? Well, it was a point in the yellow monster’s favor that Boss could tolerate to be in the same room with her for a time without tearing her apart. He sent the larger would a questioning look which was responded to with a shrug. Red’s tail swayed with a small hope that they really would be able to trust the woman.

Then the front door burst open, wrenching a terrified yelp from Red and a protective snarl from Boss, who immediately leapt to grab his brother and hold him protectively behind him. Boss lingered in the doorway behind his brother’s mate, trusting the smaller monster to know what he was doing when it came to his own family, but refusing to let his small brother go. 

Once Red realised who was here and what was going on he began to snarl and fight against his brother’s hold, terrified that his mate was confronting the enemy on his own. He was also kind of really eager to go take a chunk out of the tall monster’s bones, but that was besides the point…

When his brother’s mate turned to Boss with his hopeful little question, Boss snarled and glared at the orange clad monster. “Nearly killed my brother! Don’t want to fucking talk to him!”

Said brother was squirming in his single pawed hold and snarling like a rabid puppy trying to get loose. He could only understand half of the conversation, the monster words flying right over his head, but he could tell his mate was standing his ground. Red was so proud of him, but he wanted to be over there supporting him!

“Boss!” He barked, “Leggo!!”

xxx

Hearing the words from Boss saying that his brother almost killed Red his eye light went out and he turned to look at his brother. Stretch could feel his soul sink in his chest from the look his brother was giving him just when he was about to explain something hit into his face making him topple over and when he looked up he saw Blue with a fist over him. “You, Do, Not, Touch, My, Mate, Ever, Again, Brother.” There was such malice dripping from the last word that made him shiver. He held his bleeding jaw he had a feeling it was broken but he talked through the pain as he looked up from the floor his brother looking much taller now his eyes still dark. “I didn’t try to Kill him just scare him.”

This irked Blue and he leaned over grabbing his brother’s hoodie pulling him up. “Well congratulation he is scared of you and wishes to take a chunk out of you as well for putting not just me but the both of us through days of torture and almost killing us because you were not happy that. I! Your own brother! Found someone to love! Just because, YOU! Did not approve of who I choose, on my own free will, To love!” Stretch couldn’t look at his brother anymore he knew what he did was wrong and he had a long talk with Undyne before he head over to Alphys. They had talked about the science part on how soul bonding worked and that they had to be compatible or it wouldn’t work or the worse that they would have both died when it first happened because there soul would of rejected one another and fought until one or both of them shattered.

Stretch was limp in his brothers grasps defeated from everything that had gone on the past week. “I know I have been nothing but stupid brother, I hope you and the wolves can forgive me for my idiocy. The talk can wait I think my jaw is broken and it now hurts to talk so I am going to shut up now.” With the thought of his brother being in pain his eye lights came on with worry, yes he was mad but he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt. “Let me look at you then.” Stretch shook his head no before getting up. “I am heading home I deserve worse than this and ill tend to it when I get back.” With not another word he left Alphys holding his jaw.

A few moments of quiet passed before Blue fell to his knees quite tears rolling from his face as he just realized he hurt his own brother. Having mixed feeling over the situation he tried his best to quickly recover as he stood back up and turned to the others who had started filtering into the living room. “Well we will make sure the collar stays on for a while as he adjusts of having you in the house but I think this went better than expected.” He wiped his tears away from his face the best he could he knew he was shaking but ignored it.

xxx  
Red froze, staring wide eyed at his mate, his good, kind, wouldn't hurt a fly mate, who had just decked his own brother hard enough to break bone. He didn't struggle as he listened to his beloved Sans go off on the taler monster for what he'd done. Red wasn't sure why it was now that His mate became angry. They'd both nearly died. It was why Red had been so upset this whole time! But hearing that the tall monster had nearly killed him before he'd torn the two of them apart... That was what did it? Red's soul swelled with the feeling of being so loved, but at the same time it quivered with unhappiness that he'd made his gentle lover commit an act of violence.

It wasn't until the tall monster had left and Red saw the tears, felt his mate's soul sinking with guilt, that he renewed his struggles. The sudden movement must have caught Boss off guard (or he simply didn't see the need to restrain his brother any longer) because he got free without much effort and practically ran to the other monster, jumping high so he could wrap his arms around the other's neck so he could provide whatever comfort he could.

xxx

His arms wrapped around Red burying his face into the small ones shoulder. “I love you Red.” The thought of Red not being alive tore him up inside and that by the hand of his own brother made it worse. “I didn’t realize how much I pain I’ve put you through, I’m so sorry.”

xxx

Red clung tightly and pressed his face close into his mates shoulder, nuzzling slightly against his neck. “Not your fault. Love you. Sans never gives pain. Always takes it away. But you always hurting now. Sorry… Sorry…” He whimpered but didn’t let go. He felt so selfish. As far as he could tell, his mate had been perfectly happy before Red had inserted himself into the other’s life. And now Sans was hurting, was fighting with his brother, was about to go on some kind of crusade against all of the other monsters to prove Red wasn’t just some dumb animal… That was all Red’s fault. None of it was on this wonderful monster he loved, but it was still hurting him just the same.

xxx

“It’s fine Red, I love you and I will prove to the world that this is acceptable that they can’t take you away from me.” Pulling away just enough to look at his face he smiled. “How about we head home now, I want to make sure my lazybones of a brother properly sets the break or if he is over doing it on my punch to him or not.” He mentally thought to Red so he wouldn’t embarrass him. “Can I carry you home? Or would that make you mad? I know you’re not a baby bones but I just wish to remain close to you.”

xxx  
In response, Red simply kept his grip on the other. He didn't care if he looked like a baby bones right now, he didn't want to let go. This wasn't just for his mate's comfort anymore. He wished this wasn't so hard. He loved his mate. Wasn't that enough? Why couldn't they just be together without all of this bullshit? Why did the other monsters have to be such fucking assholes? And now they were going back to that house where the tall monster was probably skulking around and being an ass with his judgemental crap... At least he'd be able to defend himself now if it came down to it. He'd felt how weak the other's magical energy was. It was a whole lot less than it had been. Like the tall monster had been reverted to a recovery form, like Red had.

xxx

Holding him better for the walk home he turned to look at the other two. “We are going home now, thank you for everything Alphys. I know it’s going to be a long battle to get everyone to see these two as fellow monsters but I am glad to have you on our side.” With that he turned and left her house not really focusing on the words she was saying his mind was elsewhere. The walk back was in silence and he just held Red close he wasn’t even thinking of anything. He was shocked that he didn’t run into his brother on the way back but did see his footprints in the snow once they hit Snowdin.

Walking in them as he walked made it a little weird walking because his stride was much larger than his own but he managed he was shocked when they didn’t lead to the house but continued toward town. His soul twisted as he stood in front of their house and just looked at the direction his footprints went. Knowing he went to Muffet’s once more it hurt that he was already back to his normal routine. Shaking his head he went inside waiting for Boss to enter before shutting and locking the door. Walking up to his room he went straight for his bed and laid down with Red snuggling around him he felt sick and stressed and didn’t want to move as exhaustion settled into his bones his grip on Red lessened as his eyes closed he waited for sleep to take him.

xxx  
Red remained quiet the whole way back to the house, occasionally nuzzling or kissing his mate when his emotions started to dip. He was concerned for his mate. The monster was usually so upbeat, energetic, and optimistic. Seeing him like this hurt his soul. 

He was relieved when they got to the house and the taller monster wasn't there. That releif obviously didn't extend to his mate, however, as his mood dipped further. He was glad the other didn't just set him down. Sure, he was fully capable of walking on his own, but carrying him around like this seemed to be providing some level of comfort to the other monster. When they went to Sans' room and curled up on the bed, the larger holding him like a boney little teddy bear, Red snuggled close. Had gave small licks and kisses to his mate's face, feeling his exhaustion and wanting to soothe the other into a nice nap. They could both use one after their stressful morning.

xxx

Sleep came and his dreams were less then pleasant.

Squirming on a table as it seems to be common in the past days only time he would be removed is when it was time to try to get him to eat or other needs Blue may had but his brother found out that none of his actions would give him the response he wanted. The first two days went in a way of trying to convince Blue that the “mutts” did something tricked him into thinking they were monsters trying to get Blue himself to split willingly from the Red magic fused with his own. His brother wouldn’t let go of the soul as time went on during these times.  
The morning of the third day was the worse Blue awoke with a scream feeling his soul being ripped out from his chest and his brother’s magic forcing its way in between the colors that danced together happily. There were no words just Blue screams filling the room they were in the pain went on and on and Blue couldn’t keep track of the time anymore he lost track after two hours. Pain was all he felt and his brothers stinging magic ripping him apart. The black outs started happening and it made time weird he wasn’t sure if this had gone on for hours, days, weeks. He just knew it felt like it never ended.

His body in the waking world started to sweat covering his bones, distress lined his face and his soul raced in his chest from the fear and pain his dream brought but his hold on Red never tighten he remained holding Red gently in his sleep.

xxx  
Red had managed to nod off himself a short time after Sans did. He hadn't managed a deep sleep. It was rare that he did. So when his mate's pain and terror began to bleed in over their bond, he shot awake, sitting up and frantically looking around for the danger. When his flashing eye lights landed on the monster next to him, he calmed his urge to fight off an attacker, but not his need to protect. Whining, he began to pet the other's skull, kissing his face and pressing his chest tight against his mate's so that their souls could drift closer to each other, feel each other. He did his best to send his love and a calming feeling over the bond. He wasn't sure how successful he was. Sans was better at this sort of thing…

xxx

His eyes slowly opened the whining and pets were what woke him. “Did I wake you?” Looking apologetic down at Red he kissed his forehead. “It was just a bad dream I’m sorry that I disturbed you.” He sat up and stretched and looked over at the clock it was only 1:25pm they hadn’t slept long and Blue sighed. “How about I go make us some food? We really should put something more into us and build up our reserves and get you back to your normal size. Don’t get me wrong I find you adorably cute and cuddly this size but I know you only take this form when you’re in a weakened state and I don’t like that.”

xxx  
Black ears fell back when Sans woke up. He hadn't meant to wake, the other. Just give him comfort. His mate had been so tired when they'd gotten back here. It was obvious he needed his rest. Insistently, he tried to push Sans to lay back down.

"I'm fine. Small all the time. Used to it. You're tired. Didn't mean to wake. Sleep more." Of course, he wasn't big enough nor strong enough to forcefully push his mate back down. Didn't mean he wouldn't try. He looked up at the other with pleading eye lights.

xxx

Without even thinking about it and seeing the twinkle in the others eye he flopped backwards staring up at the other. “I will rest but only on one condition.” A playful smile formed, “We sleep with our souls out. I wish to be closer with you as we lay down.” He had enjoyed sleeping when their souls were touching it was very comforting and relaxing and he felt like he could take on the world.

xxx

Red whimpered a little at the thought of having his soul out, exposed, when he was in the house where that tall monster lived. It seemed like such a vulnerable position. It was a little scary... He would do anything for his mate, though, and it wasn't like pressing their souls together was an unappealing thought. He loved being that close to the other. It was just the thought of his mate's brother coming in to find them like that... Well. Boss wouldn't let that happen... Right? With only a little hesitation, he summoned his soul from his chest, holding it gently and trustingly out to the other.

xxx

Summoning his own soul he grasped ahold of it before touching it against the others a small gasp passing his teeth as the electrical sensation ran through him a feeling that he was whole and complete when his soul was against the other a light flush formed a crossed his cheeks as he smiled pulling Red into him with his free arm. “Thank you, I feel much better already. Let’s sleep again.” Blue kissed the top of Red forehead as he closed his eyes and focusing on such a lovely feeling it was to be so close to Red.

xxx  
Red squirmed closer within the hold, pressing his face up under his lover's chin as he basked in the warmth and feeling of 'home' that having their souls pressed together produced. He didn't think he could get back to sleep when he was feeling so vulnerable, but he was so not against cuddling with his sleeping mate and guarding his sleep. So that's what he did, laying awake and sending all of his love and calm and happiness through their bond.

xxx

Sleep came quick he was very worn out from the previous days this time he didn’t dream he was to comfortable and warm filled with love to dream. Waking up he peeked an eye open towards the clock, 5:59 pm, deciding it was time to get up he nuzzled into one of Reds ears. “Evening, did you sleep?” He started to playfully nip at the tip of his ear as he spoke softly.

xxx  
The hours passed sedately, calmly. He was encased in warmth and comfort, the soul pressed to his attempting to lull him into a similar state of sleep as it's owner. Red resisted, however, forcing his eyes to remain open. He felt his mate start to stir before the words were even spoken, so he had a moment to push down his own sleepiness to greet his lover.

"Rested. Mate feels better?" He sent a little smile up at the other, not bothering to lift his head from the pillow as his tail started to wag with the innocent hope that his love was feeling good now.

Downstairs, Boss had been laying on the couch, keeping guard. He knew the other monster would come back eventually, he lived here after all, but Boss didn't trust him. He would keep an eye socket on him from the moment he walked in. The other did not arrive, however, leaving Boss feeling restless and bored.

Bored enough to try things.

Into the kitchen he went. He'd paid attention this time when the monster had put together that wonderful dish he'd called 'spaghetti'. He was hungry now, so he figured he could try to make it himself. Hell, he could even make enough for the other two when they eventually came down. He really was such a generous wolf, they should be glad to be taken care of by such a great wolf as himself.

The metal box thing that was used to heat things was complicated, but not too difficult to figure out. He'd seen the other monsters turn the dial things to work it before, so that's what he did. Unfortunately, his strength was a little much for the fragile thing and the knob came off. He stared at it for a moment with a frown but decided it didn't matter. He'd turned it first and the box was heating up, so it was fine. He shrugged and sat the knob aside.

Next came the pot with water to put on the burner. Easy. Figuring the more water he used, the better, he filled the pot completely before setting it on the glowing burner. Next, he needed to find the noodles and the sauce, yes? So he turned to do that. The noodles were found in behind one of the tiny wooden doors. Ha! Thought they could hide from the great and terrible Boss, did they? He threw them all into the pot, causing the bubbling water to slosh over the sides and steam on the hot metal below the pot.

Then he turned to find the sauce. That proved to be far more elusive and by the time he finally pulled a jar filled with something red from the cold box the pot was boiling like crazy. Water was spitting and bubbling and flowing over the side of the pot. Boss didn't remember that being part of the process

He reached to take the pot from the burner to halt the bubbles, but both the hot water and the hot metal did not agree with his soft paws. He yelped, jerking back and sending the pot to the floor with a loud clatter. The heat lapped at his feet and he hopped back until he found himself on the table to escape the burning mess that was spreading. Boss growled, upset with himself as well as the water for biting him as it did.

xxx

“Yes, much better. I could use more rest but I don’t want to sleep the day away any more than I already have and food sounds good.” Getting up he placed his soul back where it belonged letting it fade away. Walking towards the door he just opened it when he heard a yelp and a crash coming from the kitchen without hesitation he jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on the ground before turning to stare inside the kitchen. The horror that covered his face as his eyes went dark he sprang into action before things could get any worse. Grabbing oven mites he quickly grabbed the hot pot and putting it in the sink dancing around the shredded floating pieces of cardboard, noodle and hot water that seemed to stretch everywhere on the floor getting to the stove he saw that the knob on the stove was broken and groaned as he twisted the piece that was left to turn it off before turning towards Boss.

“You are never allowed in my kitchen again! If you wish to learn how to cook I will teach you but your will no longer step foot in my kitchen.” His eye sockets remained dark as he talked before they returned to normal. “Now before I clean this mess up are you hurt?” He danced around gracefully once more standing in front of Boss now. “Show me or I will us force.” There was a tone that showed he was not joking he wanted to get whatever healing was needed done before tending to the mess behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Red also darted from the room at the sound of his brother's pain. It wasn't often that he heard such a noise come from his large, powerful brother. He just about fell down the stairs in his rush to get to the food room before he skidded to a halt at the sight of the much larger wolf on the table. He might have laughed if the feeling of anxiety wasn't coming through the bond from his mate at the sight of the mess.

Boss himself was feeling pretty damn ashamed, a vivid crimson blush adorning his sharp features. But then that shrimp of a monster had the gall to start scolding him and telling him what he could and could not do and he wanted to push the other to the floor and sit on him. They'd see who was in charge then! But his brother was standing right there in the doorway looking distressed and concerned and Boss was not about to add to that.

So he growled a rough little apology before he jumped from the table, over the mess and made for the door so he could go lick his wounded paws and pride away from the others.

As he tried to step over his small brother, however, said brother, grabbed onto his legs, making walking difficult if he didn't want to hurt the small wolf.

"Stop! Hurt! Heard you yelp! Sans can fix, can take pain away. Don't fucking run!" 

Boss tried to shake the insistent little thing off and got his shin nipped for the trouble. He tried to shake the much smaller wolf off for another minute before he growled and practically roared "Fine!" He stalked back over to his brother's mate and shoved his burnt paws into the smaller’s face, his steps unhindered by Red this time.

xxx

Seeing Boss dejectedly come back over he smiled, “Think of it this way, this is my den first. You’re coming into my home so I will give orders when needed.” The words were playful but serious he then grabbed at the hurt paw it was burned but nothing too serious thankfully but his hands started to glow green as he focused on healing and taking away the other's pain. Blue always enjoyed being able to heal others when they needed it, it made him feel useful and help cement his dream of being a Royal guard to be able to help out others in more ways. It didn’t take long to heal the burn but because he was already low on magic and healing magic took a lot out of the usurer he swayed a little bit when he back off but found his footing. “There you go all better now I need to clean this mess and I will make us all dinner. If you want to watch and learn your more than welcome to. I have no issues in teaching either of you anything you wish to learn.” Turning from Boss he went straight to work in cleaning.

xxx

Both wolves noticed the little sway. Even after all of that rest, the small monster was still very weak. Red could attest to that, seeing as how he was not only in the same boat, but he could also feel it through their bond. He scampered over to place a worried little paw on his mate's arm. 

Boss was feeling smaller than his brother currently was. He'd only been trying to make them all food, but now this small, weak monster was suffering for his mistake. He could suck up his pride for the moment. His brother's mate needed help.

So he stalked over and took the mop from the small monster and stared down at him with an apologetic look, his ears fallen contritely back. "Teach how clean."

Red beamed at his taller brother and went to find one of the towels that his mate had used previously to clean up his own water mess in the bathroom. Red might be small, but he could certainly help to clean too. He scampered back into the room holding a few towels and eagerly set to work sopping up the mess on the floor. "I help too! Just tell what to do."

xxx

Blue eyes sparkled he would trade his lazy bones of a brother for these wolves any day of the weak. “If I wasn’t already in love with Red I think I would have fallen all over again and Boss so much platonic love for you right now. Platonic means in short family love.” He felt like he needed to give a definition of his choice of wording before he got to work teaching them both the proper way to hold items without clawing or breaking it that there natural stretch would break a lot of items in the house if they weren’t carful. The cleaning took longer with having to explain each step of the way but he didn’t mind he enjoyed himself to the fullest.

Once everything was cleaned he went to work on pulling out meat to cook. “Today I think I will change it up and make some hamburgers. There easy to make and if done right can be very healthy as well. I try to make my meals healthy and delicious.” Getting out the lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, onions, ketchup and mustard out he placed them all on the counter before pulling out a frying pan to put the meat in. “ Now I am not sure what you each will like on your burger so as I chop things up you will get to taste test each and make sure it is something you wish to have on your burger.” Enjoying teaching and helping them both find out new things that they liked to eat was fun and it excited him. Proceeding with his plan he went and started chopping up giving each a taste of what he chopped.

xxx

Boss huffed at the explanation for the word he hadn't known. He tried to look put off that an explanation had been given at all, as if he didn't need such trivial explanations because he was the great and terrible Boss who already knew everything he needed to... But there was a slight dusting of red on his face from the meaning. Red's mate loved him like family? That was... He wasn't sure what that was. But it was nice. He even enjoyed the cleaning. Picking up after himself like this was empowering to him. It made him feel less like a kept pet.

Red, on the other hand, sort of regretted his decision to help. Just a little though, because even if he was quickly becoming exhausted, his mate's eyes were shining brighter than ever and he was starting to see a little of that energy peek out again. That made any amount of manual labour worth it in his opinion. Even if it did set his bones shaking a bit.

Then it was time for food and Red was delighted to try out all of the 'toppings' his mate was preparing. Most of the veggies made his eye lights gutter with revulsion. Especially the lettuce. It was just all bitter and wet and crunchy and just... No. Onions weren't too bad and he wasn't sure what he thought about the pickles. When he reached for the condiments to try those, however, squeezing a dollop of whatever was in the yellow bottle onto his tongue... He saw stars. Oh holy god above. He flopped down right there on the floor, tail wagging relentlessly as he started to suckle at the nizzle like an infant with a bottle. How had he never known such a thing existed?! He sort of wanted to ask what it was, but that would require moving that glorious bottle away from his mouth!

xxx

Looking over and seeing Red with the bottle of mustard in his mouth he quickly snatched it away. “That is not for drinking! You don’t drink the mustard!” He was floored that Red would even like the mustard to the point of drinking it like it was life itself he also felt a little nauseous and it reminded him of his brother and his obsession with honey. “Oh Toriel above I hope you don’t turn out like my brother and his honey obsession.” Looking over at Boss with hope, “I hope you don’t have a condiment that you fancy I can’ be the only one in this house that doesn’t like drinking these weird things that should just be an addition to food.”

xxx

Boss gave another little huff but didn't say anything, simply popping a third or fourth slice of tomato into his mouth. He really wasn't sure how many he'd tried so far, but another wouldn't hurt, right? Maybe with a slice of cheese this time?..

Red, however, was feeling a little devastated. Not only had his mate taken away his bottle, but now he was being compared to the taller monster? He trembled a little as tears sprung to his eyes. He didn't want to be compared to the tall monster! But he really did like what was in that bottle... But his mate said he shouldn't drink it? Did that mean he would never be allowed to have it again? His breath hitched as he tried to hold back his tears.

xxx

Feeling the raw emotion coming from Red he grabbed his chest where his soul was and quickly handed him back the bottle of mustard. “Dear Toriel Above! I apologize for making you feel so bad.” He wondered if his brother felt that bad when he would take his honey away from him shaking his head to rid him of that thought he went back looking that Boss was starting to eat everything. “I will have to make note to pick up extra veggies on my next trip to be able to feed all of you. So anything you like popping out at you as your trying them so I can make a mental note to get more? Also probably should save the rest for the burgers once there completed you will want some on there I assume.” Then directing his attention to Red, “Try not to drink all the mustard I do want some on my hamburger please.”

xxx

Boss had begun sandwiching slices of cheese between tomato slices and eating them like that, but when Sans mentioned that he might like to have some left for the actual meal, he popped what was left in his hand into his mouth and pointedly didn't reach for more. It was a struggle to contain himself, but he managed. He wasn't desperate for the things he liked, like his brother was.

His brother who was currently holding the mustard bottle with a torn expression on his face. It was as if someone had told him his favorite coat had poison on it and would kill him if he wore it. Honestly, his brother was so dramatic sometimes. He sighed and turned to leave the room until the cooking was done. as far as he could tell, this meal was not his beloved spaghetti, so he had no care to know how to make it. He didn't need to subject himself to the drama that his brother was projecting over a simple condiment bottle.

xxx

Blue quickly got back to work in preparing everything and makes hamburgers for everyone. Making sure he made two for boss and one for him and Red he plated them all up and set them onto the table. “Boss, dinner!” There wasn’t much to tonight’s dinner just the hamburgers but he thought it should be enough to tide them over he was feeling weaker by the moment and exhaustion wanted to take him again but he fought through it with a yawn escaping his mouth. Sitting down at the table he started to eat so he can do the after eating clean up and head up for a bath before bed he wanted to wake early and start on the renovating project so he could give Boss a proper bath and give him a living space that is more comfortable for him.

xxx  
Red hopped up onto his chair, setting the mustard bottle mournfully aside. He didn't want to be compared to his mate's brother, and his mate had seemed so disgusted... So he wouldn't just sit and drink it like he'd been doing. It was still the best thing he'd ever tasted though and when it was offered, he couldn't help completely dousing this burger thing in the condiment. It wasn't quite as good as just drinking it straight, but he did rather like the burger.

Boss wandered back in and put plenty of tomatoes, cheese, and ketchup on his own burgers. He wasn't nearly as impressed as he had been by the spaghetti, but it was still meat and he did like the tomatoes and cheese. If only it wasn't so greasy... The cooked meat seemed to excrete grease naturally and he was not a fan of how t felt on his tongue. Having not eaten much over the last week, however, he forced himself to put up with it. He was already starting to feel a little, dare he even thin it?... weak. He needed food and rest. No matter what form those things came in.

xxx

He took note that Boss liked cheese and tomatoes and thought of different dishes that would contain such items when he smiled. “I know what I am making for dinner tomorrow. It’s called lasagna I think you would enjoy it Boss. It’s similar to spaghetti but takes longer to cook but it’s the best. I prefer tacos myself but I don’t mind changing the menu up from time to time.” Finishing off his burger he stood and started to clean up the mess from dinner as another yawn passed his teeth. “Once I am done I am going to go take a bath and then head to bed I have a lot to do in the morning and need to be rested for it.”

xxx

Red finished his burger, licking the last bits of mustard from his paws before sending a wanting look towards the mustard bottle. But no. He had more willpower than that, surely. His ears perked at the mention of a bath though. It had been a while since the last time his mate had washed him. But he seemed so tired... Would it be too selfish to want to go with him? Probably...

So instead he hopped up and started helping with the clean up. He'd certainly seen his mate do it enough to have an idea of how to help. "I help." He went through the motions of gathering dishes and taking them to the sink where his taller mate could wash them. Then he grabbed a cleaning cloth to wipe down the table. (Even though he had to actually get up on the table to clean the whole thing.)

Boss meticulously cleaned himself with his tongue. Then left to lay down on the couch. Ever since that night he'd woken to find them mating on him, he'd tried to avoid sleeping with the pair. He never wanted to be a part of that again.

xxx

Once finished he smiled down at Red, “Do you wish to join me in the bath?” Remembering that Red said he enjoyed it when he washed him and it had been awhile since he had given him one and in his small form it would be easy to be able to clean him while also enjoying a nice soak.

xxx

 

Red's soul gave an eager little jump at the offer, but he didn't agree right away. "You are tired. Can have bath tomorrow..." And though he was trying to turn him down, his tail still swayed hopefully and there was a small whine in his voice. he really did like it when his mate washed him... It felt so nice.

xxx

Chuckling lightly he picked Red up to hug him and hold him in his arms. “Silly tired or not I always have the time to relax and clean the both of us before bed.” Nuzzling his face against the others he carried him to the bathroom while giving him little kisses. “I enjoy it when you bath with me.” Getting into the bathroom he shut and locked the door before setting him down and going over and turning on the water to a comfortable warm temperature and then started to undress and put his clothes in the hamper to be washed later. Once undressed to bare bones he climbed into the tub and settling into it making a happy little sigh. “Oh I needed this.”

xxx  
Red's tail sped up as he was lifted and taken to the bathing room. The water was run and his mate undressed and the room smelled like berries and flowers. He quickly shed his own clothes, tossing them in the same little box his mate did so that there wasn't a mess. he didn't like how his mate reacted to messes. Then he climbed over the edge of the tub into the water, making a small splash as he slipped in with a yelp.

He went under for just a moment before he popped back up and coughed up a little water. It also ran from his eyes sockets and nasal cavity and the was a little strange feeling. It made him sneeze. He blushed a little at his clumsy entry, smiling sheepishly at his mate.

xxx

Chuckling once more he pulled Red into him there bodies flushed against each other. “You okay there?” His left arm wrapping around his middle and his right hand started to run through the fur on his legs another happy little sigh passing through his teeth as things felt like they were going back on track.

xxx

Red pressed into the embrace with a happy little hum. "yes, am ok. Just... Slipped up." He huffed a little laugh, happiness warming him near as well as the water did. He nuzzled into the bones of his mate's chest, loving the little clinks as he moved his skeletal face over the pretty ivory bones.

xxx

After enjoying a long soak and just cuddling with Red while running his fingers through his fur on different parts of his body he then sat up more grabbing his soap to start soaping the both of them up and getting them both cleaned up before bed he wasn’t sure how long that they had already in but it didn’t really matter he was enjoying this one on one with Red just enjoying each other’s company. Making sure he got in between each bone and washing every nook any cranny on Red knowing it’s been a while since they both had a good detailed bath.

xxx  
Red was also greatly enjoying this time with his mate. Possibly enjoying it a little too much... He had to keep reminding himself that his mate was tired and he shouldn't ask more of him than this. Hell, he shouldn't even asked for this! But it felt so damn good... Those ivory fingers slipping over his chipped bones with such care and gentleness. The soul of his lover pulsing softly so close to his own. Was it any wonder that it got him panting? That his magic tried to rouse in his joints and his pelvis? He tried desperately to push it down, but it had been so long since he'd known his lover's touch... He needed to try to get this to stop. No matter how badly he wanted it to continue.

"S-stop..." He whined, high and choked. "C-clean enough." He tried to duck away so he could rinse on his own.

xxx

He didn’t let Red get far before pulling him even closer and started to whisper against his ear. “What’s wrong my little Red am I exciting you.” His fingers ran across his more sensitive parts on his pelvis. “I don’t mind if you get excited your magic is very nice.” His tongue forming as he licked his own teeth as he gave Red a lustful look.

xxx

Red whined, his hips pressing into the wonderful touch as his spined bowed against his mate. He turned to look at the other, eyes half lidded and face flushe. "You... You're tired... Shouldn't..." But he was starting to lose this fight with himself, tongue lolling out as he panted. His paws grasped desperately at Sans' forearms, but he couldn't make himself even try to push them away.

xxx

Giving Red a few rougher movement’s with his hands he sat up more. “Let me finish cleaning and we can go to bed and have some more quality time before we sleep.” His words were over flowing with desire and need now as he quickly got to work to making sure he was clean to his own standards as well as Red even though he planned on making a mess with Red he still wanted to be clean. Happy that they were both cleaned Blue stood up grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him before handing one to Red. “You think you can walk or did I stimulate you too much to do so?” He was teasing Red and wasn’t hiding it at this point.

xxx  
Red barked out a little gasp, jolting at the rougher touches after such gentleness. It made his bones feel like they were burning. Then he whined, long and high, though if it were due to the now horrible lack of movement, the promise for more, or the feeling of his will shattering, he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was all of those things.

The water was starting to cool. He dipped down into it until just the upper half of his skull was exposed to the air, trying futilely to calm his buzzing soul and glowing joints. It had only been a few touches, but his magic was reacting like it was their first time again. Admittedly, they hadn't had very many 'times' yet, but he'd thought he'd gained at least a little control of himself.

He glowered at his mate's blatantly teasing tone when he offered the towel. Red had half a mind to hop out of the tub and get water all over the damn floor, but that would be counterproductive to what he really wanted. So he only growled a little as he got up and accepted the towel before hopping out. He wrapped the towel around himself and crouched down on the floor, not entirely sure how to go about drying himself without shaking out his fur.

xxx

Chuckling he bent down and started to dry Red off with the towel showing him how he should do it to make his fur dry without shaking. Once done he picked him up anyway and carried him to his room as they walked through the house only in towel. The trip to the room was short and he shut the door behind locking it. Placing Red on the bed and removing the towel he examined that naked bare boned would that was sitting adorably on his bed now. Pushing the small frame gently to lay him back his head darted straight towards his pelvis as his own hand worked on his own pelvis. His tongue rolled out lapping at his pelvis eagerly waiting for his magic to form.

xxx

Red tried to remain surly about the teasing, but that was real damn difficult when the other monster's mouth was on his damn pubis. He cried out sharply, back arching at the sudden pleasure that shot through him. His magic gave a violent lurch, buzzing in his bones before snapping into formation so quickly it left him dizzy. His small claws scraped at the skull that was working him, his mouth wide and eye lights blown wide and hazy.

xxx

His mouth went over his tip as his fingers danced around his entrance making a humming sound as he started to bob his head over his length there wasn’t much so it was easy to take all of it into his mouth his tongue danced around it as he sucked as a single finger started to push inside him and out in a teasing fashion.

xxx  
Red choked on the noises that wanted to escape him, his lower body jerking. It was too much! It was too sudden! he couldn't take it! Not all at once without any proper build up! His whines gargled in his throat as he weakly started to try to push his mate's head away, unable to make any intelligible words to get him to stop. Or to slow down at the very least! At this rate he'd finish just from the teasing!

xxx

Pulling away with a popping sound his finger remained inside slowly moving. “Is it too much for my little Red to handle?” He just about purred his words out as he stared up at him. He could feel it through the bond and he was enjoying having this power over him.

xxx  
Red keened, his breathing rough. But at least he could breathe now. He looked down to his mate with a sullen little glare. "F-fuck... You.." He panted, even as he ground his hips down on that invading finger. Stars, it felt so much bigger when he was this small…

xxx

Chuckling light as he was now stroking his member he slipped his finger out and allied himself up with Reds entrance. “Gladly.” He knew Red didn’t mean it as something serious but he was sure going to take it as one. Slowly he pressed himself into him gasping he had forgotten how tight he was in this form and he was glad he had fingered him the extra wetness was helping him. His hands griped the sheets on either side of him trying anchor himself as his thought were quickly leaving him to be consumed by the tightness he was experiencing.

xxx  
His mate moved to press inside him and his soul lurched. He wasn't sure if he was ready! 

"W-wai-AAah!" He threw his head back, crying out at the feeling of being stretched so far beyond his limits. It hurt, but the burn was so damn amazing. The further his mate pressed in, the less he felt he could breathe, until he couldn't even make a noise beyond his high, almost coughing sounds. Stars, he was so full... He thought he could even feel his bones being stretched…

xxx

Stopping when he was fully in he gasped a few times looking down over Red his member twitching like it was begging to him to move. “Y..you alright?” Looking down farther he could see how deep he was inside him and his member gave another twitch at his excitement. “That is an amazing sight.”

xxx

After forever, his mate finally stopped pushing in. He felt like he as split open on his mate's cock. He couldn't even fucking move! After a moment he was able to breathe, then managed to respond to the other's query. "J-just... W-wait... Please... P-please..." His voice was high and reedy with his whining and strained breathing. His claws clenched in the sheets, tearing small holes that he couldn't bring himself to care about. All he had room in his mind for was the throbbing dick that was spearing him. Fuck... This was amazing... He'd regret this for sure later, but right now... Holy shit…

xxx

Leaning over and trying his best to not move his hips but with how much small Red is it was harder to do but managing the best he could he kissed him. “Do you wish for me to pull out and stop?” He would if Red honestly wanted him to. Giving Red more small comforting kisses he waited for his response.

xxx  
"Nnnnh.." He whimpered as Blue moved, leaning down to kiss him. Big red tears had gathered in his eyes at the intensity of what he was feeling. The longer they didn't move, however, the more he adjusted. When Blue asked if he should stop Red violently shook his head back and forth.

"N-no! Please.. Don't stop..." He reached up and tangled his paws in his mate's ribs, tugging just a little as he shifted. The movement made him gasp, loudly, before moaning long and deep, with a growl laced in his voice. "M-move..."

xxx

Slowly he started moving out he went at and agonizingly slow pace but it was more due to the tightness then his own wants. “Gah, soo, t.. tight.” He gasped out gripping tighter onto the sheets. He had missed being inside Red more than he thought this feeling was still so new and it had been days since the last time and it just felt so right. Letting his left arm take all his body weight so he could use his right hand to grab at Reds hip to help he was able to move just a bit more normal pace with each thrust.

xxx

Red clutched at his lover, gasps and mewls falling from his mouth like prayers as the other moved within him. The hot drag of his mate's length along his magic was burning and tearing and oh so fucking right. His whole body shook with every millimeter of movement. This was... Oh holy fuck, this was just what he needed!

Gradually, the pace increased, and so did his moans. He hooked an ankle over his love's ilium to open himself up more, canting his hips until that glorious blue dick hit something that made him scream.

xxx

Hearing Red scream sent a shiver through him as he started to move purposely and with a mission to keep hitting that spot. He gasps out groaning moans as he tried to move faster but the tightness was preventing him from getting a good pace other than a below normal speed. Looking down at Reds face he had to bite his tongue to keep anymore lewd noises from flowing out of his own mouth. An idea came to mind but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to try it but he was curious. Letting his hand wander from the grip on his hip his fingers wrapped around both of their magic. Gripping making the tightness even more so as he thrusted he wasn’t sure if he enjoyed this or not it was very overwhelming to him to the point where he couldn’t think.

xxx

It was already nearly too much, but with Sans mercilessly pounding on his spot and then the hand on the fucking outside of his magic... He could take it. With a howling scream and his madly twitching body arched as far back as it would go, he came. There was no room for his magic to contract, but it certainly spasmed in his mate's grip. He wasn't sure if any of his slick even made it out of him with how very full he was. He wondered if his mate's cum would be trapped inside of him aswell. The thought made him whine as his orgasm thrummed a little higher and longer.

xxx

This bond made him feel everything he was very sensitive to what Red was feeling and then seeing Reds magic stretch even more so with him cumming trapping his liquid it was too much for even Blue to handle and he pressed inside holding himself there as he watched himself cum making the red liquid turn purple stretching Red even more so. When he was done he was still hard and his want rose with watching himself make the liquid purple. He was panting over Red just staring at their magic mixed together stretching him so deliciously.


	14. Chapter 14

Heat flooded his magic, making him shudder happily, his voice stuttering with the feeling. "F-fuu-huuck... S-saaanss.." He whined, grinding down on the length inside him. Blinking his eyes open (when had they closed?) he gazed up at the other, hazy red meeting blue. But those beautiful blue hearts weren't looking at his face. they were angled lower. Following that gaze his eyes rested on his distended magic, swollen and purple with his mate's cum. He whimpered and reflexively clenched, the viscous fluid sloshing inside him. He reached with his own paw to press on it, gasping as the sensation of touching the outside of his spectral womb. He could feel his mate still throbbing within him. Through him.

xxx

Following the paw up the arm to Reds face she smiled lustfully at him before leaning in to kiss him his tongue slipping out asking for entrance as he started to move one more but remaining inside not letting any of the liquid escape so his movement’s where deeper and rougher as he rocked himself into Red.

xxx  
Red's mouth fell open to allow entry before his mate's tongue even made it to his teeth, eagerly welcoming him in so he could taste that cool sweetness. Then the other began to move again and it startled a bark of sound from him as his body jerked. He practically keened as his oversensitive magic was stimulated all over again, the cum in his womb making a squelching, sucking feeling deep inside.

"Fuck! So much! S-so... Fuuull! Sans! Sans! Fuck! Yes! M-more! Please! Mate me! Mate me please!" His head thrown back and completely lost to the sensations coursing through him. It was getting to the point where he couldn't even tell where he ended and the other began anymore.

xxx

Stars he saw starts all the feeling from both of them the sensations that ran through his bones and soul. Hearing Red plead to mate with him drove him mad he reached up and grabbed his soul slipping it into the others ribs and pressing it against the others as his tongue danced around the others his movement’s getting faster he was so overwhelmed but he was enjoying every moment it felt so right so glorious like they were becoming one again. Blue wished for this moment to last forever as it felt like pure perfection.

xxx

A few more moments and his mate did something then all boundaries between the two of them seemed to vanish. He couldn't feel himself or Sans anymore. Instead he felt both of them. He felt full... So very very full and felt his distended magic pounded and pummeled and stretched. He could feel himself driving into blissful, terrifyingly constricting heat that twitched and clenched and sucked him in so beautifully he thought he could cry. His bones were singing and screaming and he couldn't tell up from down. He was flying! It only lasted a few euphoric seconds then his entire world was exploding and he didn't know which of them was screaming.

xxx

Everything was blended perfectly, the perfection seem to stretch and then a warmth built up he couldn’t tell from who or where but he chased that warmth until it exploded around every part of him he could hear screaming but he wasn’t sure who was screaming all he knew is he was riding this warmth as long as he could. Settling down his magic unwillingly disappeared his hand rested on the inside of Reds ribs still hold his soul against the other as he was laying on top of Red panting he couldn’t keep his eyes open but he didn’t need to he felt so complete and one with Red that he knew he was there that he was exhausted but fine and nothing else mattered. Sleep came quick as his bones felt numb and they seemed like they were vibrating slightly from the intensity of what just went on.

xxx  
Red couldn't quite handle all of that, his small body and fragile soul both seemed to short circuit as all of that feeling washed over him. He was barely aware of what was going on as he completely lost his grip on the waking world, paws still tangled around his mate's ribs.

xxx

A long deep dreamless sleep was what Blue had and when he awake he was now on his side a hand still in Reds ribs holding their souls together and another wrapped around him holding him close as they slept. Looking over at his clock it read 1:03 pm and Blue smirked at the fact he had never overslept this bad before and then he hoped Boss was doing okay on his own for the whole morning. Even though he had plans he snuggled into Red more he didn’t wish to leave he was to comfortable and happy with how he was with Red in this moment he could still feel the afterglow from the night before and he felt like he was glowing. So remaining where he was he watched Red sleep enjoying the almost numbing sensation.

xxx  
It was probably a good half hour later before Red even started to wake up. His body felt both light and heavy at the same time. He wondered for a moment how that worked, a tiny frown marring his face before he decided it didn't matter. What did matter was that he was warm and comfortable and he could feel waves of love rolling over him like a physical thing. He couldn't recall ever being so content. He snuggled against the warm body in front of him, intent on going back to sleep.

xxx

This would be the only time he would ever be so willing to let the other sleep seeing how he too was just to content and happy to care about moving and the things he had planned seemed so trivial right now all that mattered was Red. Nuzzling and kissing the top of his skull he sighed happily pulling a blanket over them before returning to the same position his eyes closing as he laid there basking in such a happy feeling.

xxx  
It was a few hours later when Boss decided his lazy brother had been in bed far past long enough. He was actually beginning to grow a little worried for the small wolf, but like hell he'd let anyone know that. The tall monster had never come home, thank the stars, so it was through a mostly empty house that he stalked up stairs and to the room that the two smaller monsters resided in. He tried the knob and it didn't turn. He growled, turned harder, heard some metal scream then felt something give before walking into the room. Nothing could stand between him and his small brother. Especially when said brother was in his weaker state.

He'd only taken a few steps into the room when the smell assaulted him. The room smelled very heavily of sex. He could hardly believe his brother would indulge in such a thing more than once in that small form of his. It had to hurt, right? And he could hardly imagine if his brother were to become pre-... Another scent was laced beneath the heavy musk of spent magic and lust, causing his sockets to widen and his eyelights to shrink. He hastily crossed the last few steps to the bed and unceremoniously shoved the bigger (but still very small) monster off of his brother.

Red yelped in alarm as his mate was torn away from him but he was unable to do anything about it. He was only barely awake enough to comprehend what was happening. Took him a few seconds to even realize it was Boss who was pinning him to the bed and pressing his large face close to his rib cage.

"Boss! Boss what- Why- Hey!!- Stop! Lemme go!" He struggled and squirmed but had no effect on the much larger wolf.

Boss was sniffing, confirming beyond a single doubt for himself that what he'd smelled was right. It was. "Fuck!" he cursed, getting back up to pace a couple steps before he came back, sniffed again and once again cursed. Then he turned to glare at his brother's mate with a low growl. That useless little monster wouldn't know the first thing about providing for an expectant mother. Boss needed to go hunting right fucking now. Red was small and weak and if he were to stay that way, Boss didn't feel to optimistic about the fragile little wolf's chances of survival. So he tore out of there, not even bothering to close any doors as he made his way to the forest out back.

Red laid propped up on the bed, blinking in confusion and bewilderment.

xxx

Landing hard on the ground he looked very confused at the larger wolf and he felt very empty and exposed his soul remained next to Reds he had let go of his lazy hold in his sleep and when he got thrown it stayed while he did not. Once Boss was gone Blue stood walking over to Red and sitting next to him before leaning over. “I have a feeling you're just as confused as I am.” Slipping his hand up inside of Red he tried to take his soul but it seemed…. Stuck? Closely examining it, it was like they were connected which he thought was odd. Returning it to Reds chest he smiled warmly. “We can figure that out later I don’t want to hurt either of us and maybe Boss will know why are souls are stuck together.” He could feel his magic being almost dangerously low even his reserves which he thought was weird. “How about I go make us some food I feel very hungry.”

xxx

Red was confused and not entirely awake still, but he did register that his mate was walking away to make food and Red still had both of their souls in his chest. He blinked stupidly for a moment before his face warmed and a small smile spread over his face. Sans could have taken both souls into his own chest, could have taken control in this situation, but he'd left them with Red/ The most important part of a monster was their soul, and now Red held his mate's soul safe and warm next to his own. He pressed both paws to his sternum, feeling the pulsing of the two magical organs he now held. He made sure to send every pulse of love he felt into the similarly multicolored soul next to his own.

Feeling like he'd just taken a nap on cloud nine, he got up to crawl out of bed. Then promptly collapsed on the floor next to the bed. He whined in confusion. Sure, his hips hurt a bit, but his legs should still work. He tried to get back up, but his entire body felt weak and shaky. He fell back down with a little huff. Now he was ready to just take another nap on the floor thanks.

xxx

It was strange having his soul inside another but also felt right he could feel the love coming from Red and he felt like he was glowing with happiness. Hearing Red whine and feeling him fall he turned and saw on the floor. “I am starting to think we shouldn’t mate while you’re so small if it keeps hurting you like this.” Walking back over he picked him up he choose to carry him down. “I would heal you but I fear that would cause me to black out once we get some food in the both of us I will gladly heal any damage I may have cause you.” Nuzzling into Red he kissed his cheek and headed down stairs.

Entering the kitchen he set Red at the table and headed over to a cupboard and pulling out a box of cereal. “I will make us something more but I need to eat before I can properly cook anything.” He was starting to worry he never got this low even when pushing himself and he was starting to feel light headed. “Maybe because our souls are together I am just feeling more exhausted I am unsure though.” Preparing two bowels he brought them over setting on in front of Red. “Let’s eat first and worry later while I prepare something more sustaining.”

xxx

Red laid limply in his mate's arms while he was carried. He felt a little dizzy and very, very weak. Food was probably a really good idea... Being set at the table, he leaned all of his slight weight against it. He wasn't even sure if he had the energy to speak, but there was something he wanted, so he tried.

"Meat?..." Something raw would be wonderful. He turned wide, pleading eye lights on his mate, even as he reached for a handful of that cereal stuff out of the bowl that had just been poured for him.

xxx

A few bites in Red had requested meat which he smiled and gladly got up to get him some. Since having the wolves in the house he made sure to have some in the fridge to keep thawed out. Pulling the plate out that had a few steaks piled on each other he brought it over moving the bowl aside he didn’t mind that he wanted meat he was a wolf after all. Kissing the top of Reds head, “Enjoy.” He walked back over to the freezer pulling a few more out to thaw for later before returning to his seat to finish his bowl of food he still planned on making more food once he was done with his bowl he wanted to make that lasagna for them to try.

xxx

Red happily tore into the steak, though he felt like he barely had the energy to even chew. It was a damn good thing his teeth were so sharp. Even then, half way through his little buffet he fell asleep, steak still caught between his teeth and held there with his small paws.

xxx

Chuckling softly he finished his food and picked up Red and the plate letting him hold onto the one he fell asleep with before walking over to the couch and sitting down he starting chewing small pieces off with his own teeth and placing it in the others mouth letting it dissolve before putting another piece in. He could feel how Red was tired but was still hungry and he saw him do this with Boss it just felt right to do it with him so he could get fed and rested at the same time.

xxx

The small wolf barely stirred as he was lifted and moved, though his eyes did blink open when his mate began to feed him. He simply enjoyed that for a moment, snuggling close to the other and lazily accepting what he was fed.

Boss chose that moment to walk in, a pair of dead rabbits in his hand. He was slightly shocked that his brother's mate was currently helping him to eat bits of meat, tearing them off piece by piece so that the small, exhausted wolf could handle it. Boss felt a sudden wave of affection for the small monster. He shouldn't have doubted him.

With a small smile, he took the rabbits to the kitchen and put them in the cold box so that they wouldn't decay. He assumed that was how it worked anyway, since that was where the monster kept his meat. Then he went back to the living room, scooped both small monsters off of the couch, then sat with the two in his lap so he could curl around them. This was his family. He wanted to keep them close right now. Especially with his brother's new and delicate position.

xxx

Snuggling into Boss he felt very relaxed even though we was still naked everything just seemed perfect and nothing could ruin this moment. Sleepily he kept feeding Red until he knew that the little wolf couldn’t eat any more lazily looking up at Boss. “Do you want what’s left? He can’t eat anymore I can tell through the bond. Honestly I think I just over feed him but he felt so hungry so I wanted to make sure he got what he needed. Oh also,” He reached his hand into Reds chest and pull the connected souls out. “Do you know why our souls are connected like this?” Blues head rested against Boss’s chest with a happily little sigh as he looked at the souls pulsing together swirled with both of their magic dancing around thinking how pretty it looked and how perfect their souls together were.

xxx

 

Boss was indeed hungry, and it wasn't like his now sleeping brother was going to be eating any more. Especially if his mate said he couldn't take more. He trusted the small monster to know about that sort of thing now. So he accepted the bit of meat and popped the whole thing in his mouth. It was a bit like a drop in a bucket, but that was fine.

He placed a large paw over his small brother's chest, over the joined souls. That really was strange, but it didn't look like either of them were hurting from it. "Don't know." He gruffed, before his head tilted. "Might be... Because pups..." Then he ran a paw over his brother's head in the most gentle manner he'd ever allowed himself to manage. At least his brother was asleep so he wouldn't be able to poke fun at his softness for it. The small wolf vaguely pressed into the petting and Boss smiled.

xxx

“Oh okay.” Blue said plainly before putting the soul back into Red's chest cavity he started to doze off when Boss’s words sunk in more and he was now wide awake eye wide with his eye light blown and he stared at Boss then at Red then back at Boss, his mouth hung open as he was trying to say something but only a strangled forced sound came out and he had to look at Red then again at Boss he tried to form words but he just couldn’t manage he was in too much shock.

xxx

The sudden shock of emotion had Red whimpering in his sleep, which prompted Boss to turn a mild glare on the other small monster. With a sigh he reached to pet him as well. He recognized that look. It was the look he had each time he ran into the basement yelling 'What is life?' Red's mate was just as irritating as Red himself, Boss decided.

xxx

Hearing Red whine broke him from his shock as he turned his attention to him and then started kissing his face in little loving kisses. His shock turned to pure happiness and even more bliss and he sent all his love for Red through the link. Turning to Boss a shit eating grin on his face he was able to find his words. “You’re going to be an Uncle! I am going to be a Dad!!”

xxx  
The sudden elation managed to wake Red, though it was not at all an unpleasant way to wake up. His tail began to thump lazily against his brother's leg with second hand joy. Nuzzling up under his mate's chin he made a little questioning noise, wondering what they were so happy about.

xxx

Nuzzling more into Red before pulling him into his lap more, “Boss just told me that you are with pups.” His little kisses continued along his face he was just so overjoyed.

xxx  
Red's whole body froze for a moment, a shock of fear moving through him. Could he handle pups in this body? Was that why he felt so weak? Because what little magic he had was going to the new souls he was now creating? (It certainly explained Boss' behaviour earlier...) But as soon as the fear came it left. He wasn't alone in this. He had his mate. And he had his brother. They would help him. The solid forms of both of them wrapped around him assured him of that.

That reassurance in mind, his tail immediately picked back up its happy sway, even faster this time as he pressed against his mate. Pups! He was carrying his mate's pups!

xxx

Looking up at Boss he was curious, “How many do you guys normally create, I have only heard about the Monsters in town and each can be a little different when it comes to pregnancy. Us skeletons normally only have one and on rare occasions we can have multiples but it’s very rare.” A worried look washed over his face. “We need to get you back to normal size it will be much healthier for you and the pups.” His attention went towards Boss again, “Besides rest and food is there anything else I should assist with now that Red is with child? I haven’t learned much about the process of pregnancy I honestly never considered being with anyone until I meet Red.” His eye drifted down once more a happy glow to his face, “My life seemed so empty before and I didn’t realize that I was missing having him in my life until now.”

xxx

Red smiled wide at the sentiment, cuddling close as he made little noises of joy. "Love you." He was so tired and couldn't really bother with more complex thoughts than that. He was in a warm little cocoon of warmth and love and he just couldn't be bothered to worry about the things his mate was bringing up. He just heard that last bit and it made him happy.

Boss quirked a little grin at the way his brother was acting. He'd never seen Red so happy before. It made his soul warm. Returning his attention to the more lucid monster, he decided he'd do his best to answer his questions with his limited vocabulary.

"Mother had two pups. Wolves have many pups, normally. Mother... Weak and small. Like Red. Red have small litter... I think... Dangerous. Bigger form better. Food. Rest. Love. Make magic strong again. Red's magic very strong when normal." His speech was broken and full of pauses. He usually didn't like to talk very much simply because he thought he sounded stupid when he did. But the little monster would need to know about these things.

xxx

Blue nodded he had gotten use to the way boss talked so it didn’t bug his but he still planned on teaching them both sooner or later. “Hey Boss, can you watch Red I want to make some more food and what I want to make takes a while to cook and set.” He wanted to make sure Red wasn’t going to be alone in his tired state but he also wanted to cook he himself still needed food and he bet Boss could go for some more food as well and by the time it would be done Red would need to eat again.

xxx

Boss nodded, and though Red whined when Sans got up to walk away, he didn't have the energy to go after him. That was ok though, because his large brother was wrapped around him protectively and comfortingly. It wasn't the same as cuddling with his mate, but this was still something loved and familiar.

Boss frowned in concern at the complete lack of fight in his brother. Red was always a lot more annoying about holding still. Sure, he was lazy, but he was never just... Still and limp like this. Perhaps he was weaker than even he had realized? Placing a large paw over Red's rib cage, he began to funnel his own magic into the small wolf. Indirectly, he also started to supply Sans with magic, seeing as his soul was right there and sharing magic as it was.

The feeling wasn't entirely pleasant for the small wolf. Usually when Boss did this it was as a last resort and his magic would meld easily, but with the influence of his bonded mate, his brother's magic wasn't quite so easily accepted. It wasn't painful, but it was enough to spur a whimper of discomfort. 

Boss reached with his other paw to pet over his brother's cracked skull, hoping to help with that discomfort. Now that he was filtering his magic in, he could feel just how empty his poor brother was. He really had been so close to falling down, hadn't he? Boss held his small brother closer at the thought.

xxx

When Blue got up and noticed he was still bare bones he first went up to his room to dress before he cooked he couldn’t believe he was just now realizing his current situation. In the room he was just getting dressed when he could feel a strange magic enter him he had to grip onto his closet door as a flash of fear started to run through him but he quickly snuffed it shaking his head and finishing getting dressed and he walked out of the room as he walked down the stairs he now understood what was happening that the strange magic he started to feel was Boss he relaxed unaware that he did get slightly tensed walking back over he kissed the top of Reds head. “Relax Boss is just trying to help you silly. I’ll be in the kitchen making food try to get some rest.”

With that he turned and went into the kitchen starting the long process that was lasagna. When he opened the fridge and saw the dead rabbit he made a mental note that they needed their own fridge in the basement for such thing. Taking them out he planned to skin it and clean it up and put it into something that would keep it better that just laying them down in there. Making sure he cleaned the fridge before tending to the rabbits he was then able to start cooking the preparation for the lasagna.


	15. Chapter 15

At his mate's chiding Red only whimpered louder in a childishly petulant manner. A little like he sometimes did when Boss gave him a tongue bath. Said larger wolf rumbled a gruff laugh in reply. After some time, Red drifted off to sleep again, far too worn down to stay awake. Boss continued to feed magic into him, even when he knew his own reserves were getting low. Red Needed it so much more. His brother's life was more important than any humiliation he would be made to endure later.

Before he'd managed to restore his brother's magic, and even before his brother's mate had finished cooking, Boss' magic ran out. He hugged his brother tighter as he felt his body react. A moment later, he was only barely larger than the small wolf and he wasn't able to filter anymore into him. Exhausted, he too fell asleep, still wrapped around his brother.

xxx

It had taken him a lot longer to get the food in the oven to cook, setting a timer he walked out of the kitchen stopping at the entry way and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His brother was home and he was bent over the couch he could tell he was drunk just by the way he was swaying then he got up and spun around and the next thing he saw was his brother holding a shrunken Boss in his arms. “I’m keeping this small cute wolf, this wolf is mine now.” Blue wasn’t sure how to react in this situation. The next thing he saw was his brother swaying his way up to his room with Boss still in his arms. Going over he picked Red up from the couch and held him close feeling so confused and wondered if he should go save Boss. This was good right, he was finally warming up to the wolves but why had Boss gotten so small.

Meanwhile behind the door in Stretches room he sat down on his bed staring intently at the wolf a orange flushing his face both from embarrassment and from his drunken state. He had spent the entire time drinking at Muffet’s trying to forget everything and the fact he didn’t have access to his magic currently. Then when Muffet kicked him out he was lucky to make it home but when he entered his house and saw both the wolves in such innocently venerable states he had dropped to his knees his eyes were on Boss. He was so small and dare he say it adorable, cute, precious all of the above. He couldn’t resist himself in his shit face long since gone drunken state to be able to control himself and he picked him up and then being caught by his brother he seemed like all he could do but to vomit words out before panicking to his room with Boss. Just sitting on his bed now holding Boss close he just stared at how flipping cute and small he was.

xxx

It had only been a short nap, but Boss never slept long whenever he did lay down. When he woke, however, he was most definitely not where he'd fallen asleep. He recalled being wrapped protectively around his older brother and feeding all of the magic he could into both Red and his mate. Now... He was surrounded by the rancid smell of alcohol and the sweet overtone of honey. He was pressed bodily into an overly large shirt that stank of smoke. He was also a lot smaller than he was used to.

This situation had him freezing rigidly in place, trying to assess the situation to see if he was in danger or not. When he finally realized who was holding him... His vision went red. With a snarl he pushed away from the hoodie clad monster, his ears falling back and tail poofing out as he struggled his way out of the loose grip that held him. He darted to the other side of the room on all fours, teeth menacingly on display and eyes flashing with the threat of magic, even if they couldn't fully ignite in this form.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He growled, inching towards the door and doing his best not to trip over his now very oversized coat.

xxx

He was too drunk to see the other as any sort of threatening all he could do was cover his face to hid the ever growing flush on his face. “Oh Toriel above, you are so fucking cute!” Wobbling over to Boss he fell forward and wrapped his arms once more around him his hands quickly going to the even more fluffy looking tail and running his fingers through it. “So soft~!” His words were only slightly slurred as he spoke his face nuzzling up against the side of his face.

Blue had sat down on the couch still trying to figure out what to do with the situation of his drunken brother and a small Boss but as his mind raced he quickly dozed off holding Red he was still so very tired and it would be a while before the timer for the food would go off holding Red his eyes closed and he ended up on his side with Red in between him and the back of the couch.

xxx  
Horror and disbelief warred with his injured pride, freezing him stiff as the tall monster came over and hugged him of all things. He screamed in his rage, growl rising in pitch with his ire. "Get your fucking hands off me! Fucking stupid drunkard stinking brother attacking asshole filth!!" He struggled and dug his claws into the other but it didn't seem to be doing much good. He wanted to bite the tall monster, but he didn't really want any part of him in his mouth.

xxx

Stretched grabbed and started kneading Boss’s ears with his hand making the small wolf look at him, “Why have you ended up so small and cute Mr. Not so Big and Bad Wolf? You tryin to take my adorable little brothers place as the cutest thing in this house?” He smirked with half lidded eyes exhaustion was starting to creep into his bones but he was currently having much fun and entertainment with small Boss.

xxx

Boss tried to shake off the touches, no matter how nice they might feel. Even Red was never allowed to touch him like that! "Get off me!! Small because trying to fix your fucking mess!! Red small and weak now! You hurt him!! Hurt other small monster! I'll fucking shred you!!" And he tried. His claws kept getting caught on that stupid orange hoodie though, and he still couldn't squirm out of that damn hold! He hated being this small!

xxx

Those words even in his drunken state made him stop his actions but instead of letting go he held boss closer and hid his face into his small shoulder. “I’m sorry I know I acted like a complete and total ass. I over reacted because it felt like you were taking my brother away from me. He is the only family I have and I love him so damn much. I worry for him all the time he is my little brother and I have tried my best to protect him from all the evil in this world. Then two wolves appear and he starts acting weird and now that he is soul bonded with your brother I just feel like he is so far away from me now. We were each other’s whole worlds and now.” He stopped mid-sentence and pulled away to wipe the tears that had formed away. “Now it’s like he doesn’t need me at all.”

xxx  
Boss still kind of wanted to tear this tall monster to pieces, but it was a lot harder to make himself do it when said monster was crying on him. He growled out a little huff and cuffed the monster upside the head. 

"You are brother. Supposed to support and protect. Like I do Red. Small brothers will always need us." He'd learned that himself when they'd first come here and Boss had tried to leave him. Sure, he'd gotten himself a mate, but that mate wasn't able to provide everything that Red would need. The two of them were from completely different worlds and Red was no good at explaining things or acting rationally. Boss would always need to be there for his brother. This monster would likely need to be there for his as well.

"If didn't need you, then why still try to talk to you? He.... Loves you..." And didn't it just rankle to admit that? Fuck... He wouldn't be able to kill this tall monster now that he'd realised that. If he killed the asshole then it would hurt Red's mate. Which would in turn hurt Red... And Boss would never willingly hurt Red.

xxx

Stretch sniffled and chuckled at the same time, “You’re really bad at talking but I understand where you’re coming from all the same.” He looked at his bedroom door then back down at Boss. “How are they doing? Undyne went off on me when I told her everything. I understand why they put this damn collar on me. Guess I’m in the wolf house.” He chuckled louder at his own joke.

xxx

Boss snarled at the insult and snarled even louder at the horrendous joke. "Taught myself your stupid language! Sorry not fucking perfect!" He grumbled a little more before he settled enough to answer the question. "They hurt. Sleep a lot. Happy back together, but still hurting. Worse now that..." He paused, unsure if he should share his brother's new vulnerability. Especially when this monster had already hurt him before.

xxx

“Pffffft, you’re so cute when you’re angry in this form! When you’re big you’re pretty threatening but now you are just so flipping cute.” His happy mood quickly changed hearing more news about the two smaller ones in the house. “What’s wrong with your brother? I didn’t touch him but that once did I do damage? I wasn’t aiming to hurt him just scare him and I apologize for my stupidity. Tibia honest I haven’t been making the best of choices lately. I’m pastative you have noticed my saucy reactions to things might be making you be limp to me.”

xxx  
He continued to growl but resigned himself to the demeaning insults and even stupider jokes. "Red only has 1hp. Don't have to touch very fucking much. And he so reckless. Never considers danger to himself... Single minded. Stubborn. Attack bones hit too close. Nicked his bones. Could die just from that. Need to be fucking careful with him." He glared, hoping that hs broken speech drove home just how important it was that this monster get this. Red was fragile. It would be so, so easy to hurt him, even without trying. Even Boss had hurt him before just on accident. He didn't like thinking about those times...

"And now he's... With pups. So don't fucking touch him! Don't hurt my fucking family!" There was nothing he could do right now if this monster decided to do something bad. He would be just about useless and Red was almost completely defenseless. Boss tried to be threatening, tried to cement how very very important it was that this monster listen, with a firm and commanding voice. But he wasn't sure if he kept the tremor of fear out of it.

xxx

So many things ran through his skull but he took a deep breath to calm him down his grip on the other had tightened slightly. “Well that’s one thing me and your bro have in common, I as well only have 1 hp even though I ended up taller I as my father told me was defective and Sans was the golden child of the family since he was born. Only thing that ever kept me going was his innocent smile and carefree way of thinking. I so badly wanted to keep him like that forever, my personal ray of sunshine to wake up to.” He sighed and looked away. “Nothing will be the same now.” He stood up still holding Boss and walked over to his bed lying down with Boss still wrapped tightly in his arms. “I don’t wish to think anymore and I am going to sleep with my new cuddle buddy.” He teased the last words out.

xxx

Boss was trying very, very hard not to sympathise with this monster. He'd nearly killed both of their brothers for crying out loud! But... He sighed. He'd never seen any innocence in Red. That had been taken away a long time ago. But if it had remained? Yeah. He would have done anything to protect that too. This monster was an idiot and made really fucking bad choices... But maybe he wasn't a complete and utter shit stain.

He didn't struggle again as he was taken to the bed and cuddled. He would never in a million years admit that it was kind of nice. He still hated this whole 'being smaller' shit though.

"You fucking stink." He grumbled, just to make sure the other knew he still wasn't happy and he was here under duress.

xxx

Letting go of Boss, for only a moment while he took off his hoodie he threw it on the ground before laying back down pulling him close once more as he covered them, “Better?” He only wore a white tank top underneath that was very loose on him. “Sleep well cutie.” He chuckled lightly his drunken state getting the better of him as he dozed off.

Time went by and Blue awoke with the sound of the timer going off he sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. It almost felt like he was more tired now then he was before, leaning over he kissed Red skull before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Pulling the food out he let it sit on the stove to settle and cool before eating knowing it would be way too hot to eat now. Turning off the oven he walked over to the cabinet pulling out an astronaut bar and snacking on it hoping to get his energy level up. He bite into the bar as he walked and when he saw that Red was still sleeping naked on the couch he went over picking him up once more and carrying him up the bar still in his mouth as he did so.

xxx

When Blue got up and left him on the couch by himself, Red shivered. His bare bones were not happy with being alone. He tried to curl up more tightly in order to warm himself, but it didn't do much good. He was too tired to move though, so he just sort of laid there and shivered until Blue came back and picked him up. He turned against the other, snuggling into him to steal his warmth.

"Mmnn.. Where Boss?" He mumbled, barely awake, but knowing that if his brother were here there was no way he'd be cold.

xxx

Taking him into the room he sat him down before getting one of his shirts to put on him for now until he could wash his other clothes. “I am about to go get him.” He laid Red into the bed and covered him up. “I will be right back stay here.” Getting up and leaving he went into his brother's room and was hit with the smell of booze and other bar smells it made him feel sick looking around he saw His brother asleep with Boss in his arms walking over knowing his brother wouldn’t wake for anything in his current state he leaned over looking at Boss. “Red is wondering where you are, do you want to stay here or come back to my room? Also dinner's almost done we just have to wait for it to cool before we can eat so another 15 to 30 minutes and it should be perfectly ready.” He smiled waiting to see if he needed to help Boss get out of his brothers drunken hold.

xxx

Red hummed an acknowledgement of his mate’s words, but then he was tucked into a bed and he was once again out. The snuggly soft warmness of the blankets had simply been too much for him.

In the other room, Boss was pinned under a heavy drunk arm. Even asleep the monster’s grip was firm. So he’d taken to just laying there moodily, grumbling to himself every so often. Then his brother’s mate wandered in like fucking sunlight. He barely listened to his words before he was barking out “Free me! Get smelly bastard off me!” He renewed his struggles but the grip only tightened, causing him to let out a little huff of air before he growled.

xxx

Blue chuckled leaning over his heavily drunken brother, “Only use this when he is so drunk out he won’t remember you doing it because it could get even more awkward than you intended it to be. I learned this after the many night Stretch coming home drunk and tried to cuddle with me and I agree he sticks and very annoying in this state. Counting his right ribs and he stopped at the third one down he looked over at Boss. “I apologize for what you're about the hear and see but it’s the only way to make him let go trust me I spent many sleepless night trying to get out of his hold.”

Then through his shirt Blue took the ribs between his fingers and started to slowly stimulating it. Stretch grip tightened for only a moment for is loosened but it was also followed by a deep groaning moan and his magic reacted quickly forming in his pelvis as a deep flush formed on his face. He continued a little longer to make sure his brother would auto back grip onto Boss it was an awkward few minutes for him before he stopped picking Boss up and carrying him out of the room. “Sorry about that, I know it’s really awkward but literally it’s the only way to make him let go and you have to do it for a bit or his grips latches back on even harder. Trial and error on that one but it’s a nice little trick when he gets like this.”

Blue left shutting the door behind them and heading back to his own room and laying Boss down next to Red sitting down on his bed for a moment. “The food should be done if you want to go down and eat first.” He looked over at Red and smiled, “Should I wake him or feed him in his sleep again?” Examining him closely via the bond he just seemed tired but he could eat more his magic was much higher but he felt it higher before.

In the other room Stretch’s eyes shot open as soon as the door closed and he heard the footsteps of his brother disappeared into his own room he covered his mouth groaning into it. He hated that his brother could turn him on this bad and so quick. Thankful that his brother never notice that it always woke him up from his sleep he just acted like he remained asleep so he would know his deep dark unnatural attraction he had for his own brother. The fact that Blue did such things in front of Boss made it worse and now he had to deal with his boner.

He smirked at his own lame joke his right hand going and starting to rub over his ling glowing length through his shorts his breathing getting heavy has his head rolled back against his pillow his mouth hanging open slightly his eyes closing as his mind starts to wander on unbrotherly thoughts about his brother he was slowly working himself through his pants before pushing them down just enough for his very long thick length out his fingers wrapping around his orange glow his other hand joining in playing with his tip stimulating him even more. Imagining the cute face of his brother leaning against his femur tending to the problem he created for touching him in his most sensitive spot a low rumbling vibrates from his chest as he tried to keep his noises down to not alert the others of his unbrotherly actions.

xxx  
Boss was confused at first by the small monster's words, but when he began to pet his brother... And the tall monster made those noises... Boss was horrified. His whole face wet red, his eye lights went out and his jaw was froze open in gaping disbelief. Those arms tightened a bit before they let go, and that slight movement was enough to send a shiver up his spine. He was rigid when the other monster finally was able to pick him up and free him from the mortifying position. He couldn't even find his voice to tell the other to put him the fuck down. He wasn't some tiny little doll to be carted around dammit!

It wasn't until he was safely in the other room with his own brother right by him that he let out the high, sharp cry of utter disgust. Then he buried himself under the pillows and willed the world to just go the fuck away. He didn't even register the monster's words.

Red woke with the jostling of his pillows. He whined a bit before he realised it was Boss who was doing the jostling. Boss in his tiny form... His ears fell back in concern, eyes wide with confusion. He tossed a questioning look at his mate. What was going on here?

xxx

“Your brother just had to suffer a very uncomfortable position and couldn’t fight back in his smaller form. My brother is drunk and has seemed to take a fancying to your brother in his smaller form. My assumption is that he used up his magic giving it to you because you are so low currently or well was your getting back up there now.” He smiled warming at Red before lifting the pillow up from Boss. “Hey it was that or you being stuck in his drunken arms until who knows when. Now let’s go eat I promise the food I made will make up for having to put you through that nightmare.”

He couldn’t resist but to giggle. “Also you need some better fitting close yours seem like they could fall off at any moment.” Getting up he went over to his closet and grabbed another set of his close for Boss to wear for now he walked over to the bed once more setting the close down before a realization hit him and his eyes sparkled just about lighting up the dark room. “OH MY GOD BOSS, YOU’RE SMALL!” Quickly grabbing him once more he started to dart out of the room before stopping turning to Red, “He is getting a bath! He can fit now and he can finally be my standard of clean!!!” The excitement and happiness that he felt and the huge ass smile that was plastered onto his face as he started darting from his room again going straight to the bathroom and turning on the water while still holding boss in his other arm the best he could.

xxx  
Guilt niggled at Red's soul to hear Boss was like this because of him. He knew how much his brother hated being small and mostly helpless. It wasn't the same as when Red got small. Boss wasn't used to being like this. He did feel a lot better now though...

Boss was slowly starting to ease out of his horror with the mention of food, but then he was snatched up again. He yelped and struggled, looking to Red with a wild cry for assistance. He was whisked away before Red could so much as move.

Red's teeth quirked up in an amused grin, and little chuckling noise reverberating in his chest. His mate really did enjoy manhandling those who were smaller than him. He hoped Boss wouldn't bite him. Thinking to go and try to help the both of them and prevent that biting, he started to crawl out of bed. He'd only gotten as far as pushing the blankets away when he noticed that he was still naked. A blush formed at the thought of having cuddled with his brother like this earlier... There was a shirt next to him on the bed though. He snatched it up and pulled it over his head. This was good enough as long as he kept his tail down.

Now decent, he crawled from the bed, swaying a little on his feet as a wave of dizziness stole over him. He had magic now, sure, but he was still pretty low on it. His brother hadn't had much to give. He whined in further guilt. He hadn't been paying near enough attention to the other wolf. Red was the big brother. He was supposed to look out for these things... But he'd been so absorbed in himself and his mate...

Well. No more. He would be there for his brother. Starting with being there through his first ever bath. He smiled as he trailed out of the room to the bathroom.

xxx

Feeling enter the bathroom he smiled over at him his excitement for Boss finally getting clean was making him just about bounce in place he had been trying his best to ignore this fact wanting to not attempt when Boss was so large. As the warm water finished filling up he sat Boss down, “I am now going to teach you the most valuable lesson in life, how to take a proper bath in a bathtub! First we fill the tub up…” Flashes of how it had been with Red his first time taking a bath he changed his plans. Standing up he grabbed the nozzle. “Change of plans your vertebra are probably packed with dirt like Red had been so this will help a lot more and the dirt won’t just collect in the bath water. Now either undress and let me clean you or I will rip them off and force this bath onto you. I have waited long enough and I desperately need you to be clean!” He wasn’t going to take no for an answer even if he had to wrestle him into the bath and clean him he was filled with determination!

xxx

Hate. So much hate and rage was running through Boss right now. He hated being small. He hated being manhandled and carried. He hated having his decisions taken away and he really fucking hated losing control of a situation. So even if a bath was needed, and in his right mind he would have gladly gone along with this lesson of how to properly clean himself, right now he was not willing to go along with anything. So he growled and struggled in the grip that held him, only barely managing to refrain from biting the monster that dared to do this to him. The only words he had for the other was "Fuck you!"

Red stood at the door, hanging back a little. He'd never seen his brother so upset. He was being a little ridiculous, honestly, but Red could understand where his brother was coming from. He knew his brother. He also knew that if he didn't step in soon, the two strong personalities in front of him would clash and he wasn't sure they'd both come out unscathed. The situation was no longer as amusing as he'd first thought.

"Boss! Calm down! You're being a dick!" He barked at his slightly younger brother. Said brother turned to him with a growl. Then Red turned to his mate and barked at him too. "Back off little! Also being a dick!" He growled a little, just irritated with both of them. Stars he loved them, but they could be such a pain at the same time.

xxx

Blue huffed and turned to Red with a displeased look before turning back to Boss giving him an even bigger displeased look. Ignoring the warning he reached up grabbing his soap still not having the time to go into town for proper smelling soaps for them setting it down in a closer range a mischievous look formed onto his face. “The hard way it is then! The Magnificent Sans will not tolerate your dirty bones any longer! I will have you cleaned even if you bite me the whole way through this!” Using every bit of training for this task he grabbed ahold of Boss pulling the very lose clothes from of his tiny frame before throwing him into the water still in the hold the tub still hadn’t fully drained from what had filled so there was a small splash when Boss hit. Grabbing the hose he started to do a rinse of first knowing that he was going to make the water run brown like Red had down the first time. The struggle was real as he put all his strength into making Boss hold still. “Calm down! You will feel much better when I am done!” Pouring a large amount of soap Blue went straight to work on cleaning Boss fur and bones making sure to get in between the vertebrae he planned to do this at least another three times before his final rinse. The determination fueled him and the need for a clean Boss.

xxx

 

Boss howled and snarled as he was manhandled yet again, stripped then tossed into the water. Suddenly he was less angry and more distressed, less than pleasant memories of water surfacing and causing him to lose any semblance of his rational mind. He bit and scratched and clawed at anything he could reach, more wild animal than monster at this point.

Seeing his brother so distressed, Red couldn't just stand there. He ran forward and all but dove into the fray, wriggling his small body into the space between his mate and his brother in an effort to get them apart so he could calm Boss down.

He got his face clawed and teeth sunk into his shoulder for his trouble, but he did manage to get Boss away from his mate, ending up in the far corner of the tub and holding his now small, half feral and still semi struggling brother away from his far too insistent mate. He turned angry red eye lights on the small monster as a protective growl rumbled in his chest. Even as his soul screamed at him, forcing small tears from his eyes for more than just the physical pain.

"Said back off!" He trembled as his brother's claws found his other shoulder and dug in, but his hold on the other only tightened.

xxx

At first he thought the pain he was feeling was just Boss hurting him and he could work through that but then when Red had forced himself fully in between the both of the pushing his brother back to the far side of the tub realization his and then the full force of the bond came crashing down and it hurt from the mix of Raw emotion and the pain he could feel and looking at the damage that was done to Red. His eye lights went out his bones almost seemed like they grew a few shades whiter from the horror he felt. He just wanted him clean all he wanted was clean and he was going to finally be able to have clean.

It felt like time stopped for him before he stood and turned walking out of the room his mental state was breaking and how he had lived his life seemed horrible and wrong now. He only remember his brother giving him praise for keeping everything tidy and spotless nothing was ever out of place and he always made sure everything was perfect. Walking straight out the front door he sat on the porch looking at the perfectly white snow just how things should always be right, perfect? Right? He wasn’t even realizing that his wet clothes made the cold weather colder he was to zoned out on his current dilemma and wondering if everything he was told growing up was correct. His first instinct was to get up and go clean something to help him calm down but now he wondered if that would just make this worse. Should he no longer clean, he always got so focused and zoned out when he cleaned nothing else mattered when cleaning needed to be done and now that focus got his mate harmed his brother scared and Blue sitting on a freezing cold porch in wet clothes in the middle of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Red shook a little more at that look on his mate's face and he immediately felt the urge to go to him and make that expression go away, but his brother what still whining in his grip, little growls interspersed and muffled by Red's own shoulder between the other wolf's teeth. Red needed to take care of this first.

His paws were soaked, and probably not the best thing to be using to calm his brother down, but he reached to start petting the other's skull anyway. He huffed out a little barking whine as he held his brother close, thankful that the water in the tub was draining away as the sat there. He made hushing, humming noises and nuzzled his skull against the other's. Slowly, oh so painfully slowly, the teeth and claws that were digging into him released. When he pulled away, he was met by his brother's lightless eye sockets.

"Ok?" He questioned, nuzzling his face against his brother again.

Boss just about flinched, the pain of guilt digging it's way into his soul. Red shoulders were bleeding... He could taste that blood in his mouth. It had been a very, very long time since he'd last felt this feeling. Last time, it had been a similar situation to this too. Last time, he'd also been small. He'd been angry and feeling helpless and he'd lashed out. He'd learned that day just how fragile his small brother was. He'd learned that he would always have to be careful with the smaller wolf and he'd fought ever since then to always stay large and powerful so that he could protect his brother...

But now he was sitting here being held in trembling arms with the blood of his protector on his teeth...

"Sorry..." He all but whispered, the first tears starting to bead in his dark sockets. Red hugged him close again, still petting him even as more apologies spilled forth until the slightly larger wolf was sobbing and clutching at his brother.

xxx

Blue wasn’t sure how long he was out on the porch but the realization that his shirt was starting to freeze to his bones made him think that it was time to go inside so getting up he went inside but after shutting the door he just slid down and sat staring at the ground. Memories of his past danced along his vision…

San was 7 and he was sitting at the window watching other kids outside playing in the snow have loads of fun it was the first time he saw kids even close to his age and he was about to go out and play when his brother stepped in his way looking displeased. “Where do you think you’re going?” Blue’s eyes sparkled as he gave his brother a happy smile. “I saw other kids and I wanted to go play with them!” He beamed a 17 year old Stretch walked over closing the curtains and crossed his arms. “You will not, those other kids are dirty and you could get dirty.” Even though he really meant that He was dirty since Stretch started aging and hitting maturity he started to see his cute baby brother as a means of protection and sometimes would find himself blushing at small little thing his little brother did and it made him feel dirty. Seeing sans start to tear up he bent down on a knee pulling him into a hug, it’s okay as long as we have each other we will always be clean and not stained by the vile word that is the outside.” Stretch kissed Blues forehead and Blue wrapped his arms around him nodding he knew that his brother knew best and was just wanting to protect him.

Another memory danced a crossed his vision, he was 10 his brother just turned 20 and Blue had cleaned the entire house as a surprise it smelled great and sparkled dinner was cooked and simmering on a low heat it was his brothers favorite spaghetti and he even made a vanilla honey cake for dessert. He was still in a maids outfit that his brother had brought home to him as a joke but blue loved it anyway and insisted he wear it while he clean because that what they were for right? His brother had walked in and Blue light up. “Welcome home Pappy! Happy Birthday! I hope work went well, I made your favorite!” He could see his brothers face light up orange and he then coughed walking over planting a kiss on top of his brother’s head. “Thanks Sans, The place looks amazing I’m proud of you.” Blue giggled, “No taint and evil in here! No sir, I made sure that everything was spotless and clean just for your birthday!” Stretches flush darkened, “Well it looks like you did a swell job I don’t think any evil or taint could survive in this pristine house.” Stretch chuckled sitting down at the table to eat...

Coming back into the real world Blue looked up at his brother door feeling lost and alone and hating himself for feeling like he was just sainted for doing something so evil and making Red hurt and his brother scared.

xxx

Red held and shushed his brother, doing his best to calm the other and reassure him that he'd done nothing wrong. It was a bad situation. Red couldn't see fault in anyone for it and thus, blamed no one. But everything could have been avoided if either of the two people he loved had just backed down a little. Maybe if Red himself had just tried a little harder to settle things down? Maybe if he'd had enough energy to force the two apart for a moment... He could have calmed his brother down then he would have been more than happy to take a bath. Red knew bathes were wonderful and his brother loved being cleaned up, so it should have been a good experience.... 

If only Boss wasn't small... If only he hadn't had to expend so much energy on Red and become small... If only Red hadn't been so insatiable and gotten himself pregnant... It might have been all of the guilt floating around the house already, but he was starting to blame himself for the whole situation. It took some time for Boss to calm down, but when he did, he'd exhausted himself completely, falling asleep against his smaller brother.

Red continued to pet him for a few more minutes, but what he was feeling over the bond - pain, confusion, guilt, cold, regret, sadness, breaking...- was urging him to go to his mate. Red gave his brother a few more pets before gently extricating himself from the now chilly, wet tangle of bones and fur. He hopped out of the tub and grabbing a few towels which he used to make a little makeshift nest around his brother so that he would be warm and comfortable. Red wouldn't be able to move him, even if he wasn't injured and dizzy and so, so tired.

He wasn't soaked anymore when he left the bathroom, so he wasn't dripping, but he was still wet and it made him chilled. Somehow he knew his mate was even colder, though. He didn't have to search at all to find the other, able to track him down through the bond that seemed to be wide open at the moment, not an ounce of his lover's usual control dampening what he was feeling. It was making his breath catch and his soul hurt.

He had to drop to all fours to keep from collapsing as he moved, his energy being drained and his hp having taken a dent. As he approached his desolate mate, he hesitated. What if Sans was upset with him? What if he didn't want to see him? What if seeing him only made the other hurt?... It was the first time he'd ever felt hesitant about approaching the other and the knowledge twisted inside him.

He let out a little whine to attract the other's attention, ears back and damp tail trailing the ground as he took another hesitant, shaking step forward.

xxx

His eyes still dark he looked up and saw Red and tears formed as small hazy eye lights formed he choked out his words, "I...I'm sorry, I'm broken and t...tainted." wrapping his arms around himself he shivered his bones making an aching rattling from being so cold. "You deserve better, someone who isn't broken." Saying the words broke him a bit more he felt like he could crumble like he broke every law possible for making Red hurt.

xxx

That was the last straw. Even as tired and hurt as he was, Red ran the last few feet over to his mate, wrapping his short arms around the other and pressing his face against chilled bones, tears falling from his own sockets as his breathing became strained. 

"D-don't want better. Is no one better. Love you! Want you!" That tone in his lover's voice, so broken and hurt, he couldn't handle it. It hurt so much worse than Boss' teeth in his shoulder. But unlike his shoulder, he wasn't sure if he could fix this hurt. If felt so deep and big. Fuck if he wasn't going to try though.

"Love you! Love you! Sorry growled at. Sorry... Love you..." His voice was starting to catch up with the rest of him as it too shook. 

xxx

 

Red felt so warm compared to him and he wrapped his arms around him pulling him in close. "I love you so much, I'm sorry. I'll be better I'll figure this out. I'll..." Blues words trailed off as a realization but him snapping his face away and looking at Red more intensely he scanned him and then gasped. He felt even worse for leaving Red while he was hurt and wallowing in self pity. "Red! You're hurt, I need to heal you!!!" Taking his hands he covered the wounds his hands start to glow but something felt off his flow was weak and he groaned the children needed the magic to grow and they all were so low on magic. Picking Red up he took him into the kitchen and sat him down quickly getting plates of lasagna he placed them down and then went back to the fridge getting out one of the rabbits as well setting it down as well. "Your brother caught them for you and I cleaned them for proper storage now eat until you can't!" Blue Sat and started to eat his own good wanting to gain his magic to heal Red before the damage could take place in his bones. Quickly finishing his first plate he went and grabbed a second and sat down eating this one as well.

Xxx

Even when his mate’s arms were freezing, it was still so good to be within them. He pressed as closely as he could to the cold body in front of him before Sans seemed to realize that Red was still bleeding. The hands pressed to his wound hurt, and he yelped, flinching away from the touch without thinking. Why had that hurt? His mate’s magic had always felt warm and soothing and had made all of the pain go away! It was quickly apparent, however, that no magic was coming forth, and that was the reason.

Red whined in concern for his lover, but before he could say a thing he was lifted and whisked away to the kitchen where he was sat at the table, given food, and commanded to eat. Then his mate sat and proceeded to gorge himself. Red only frowned, feeling distressed. His mate had jumped from one mood to another without hardly any warning. Seemingly breaking apart right in front of him one moment, then mother henning him the next. Was that healthy monster behaviour? Red was starting to wonder just how many problems his beloved had in his head and it was concerning, to say the least, what he was picking up now that he was paying attention. 

Red knew he should probably eat. It was important that he get his magic and hp back up, for his pups if nothing else. But his mind was running all over the place and it was making his nonexistent gut churn with uneasiness. He didn’t want to eat food. He wanted to wrap his arms around his mate and hold onto him until the tightness in his soul went away.

xxx

Finishing his second piece off he sat back in his chair, “I ate too much to quick that was a bad idea.” He felt so full but he was happy that he could feel his magic going up and a nice pace while he also could feel it being sucked out he knew where it was going and it brought a small smile to his face but it faded once he noticed that the bond was wide open and he could feel the worry coming from Red looking over he saw him just sitting there watching him and Blue got up and moved over to him picking him up and sitting down on his chair placing him on his lap wrapping his arms around his tiny waist and leaning his head lightly on his shoulder. “I am sorry for worrying you. Please eat you and our pups need it to be healthy.”

xxx  
Red whined, and even though he wasn't the least bit hungry now, he took the rabbit and started tearing chunks of meat off with his teeth. He figured something familiar might be easier to stomach than something new right now. He also did his best not to wince or shy away when Sans pressed on some of the scratched on his shoulder where his brother had dug his claws in. His lover wasn't pressing very hard, though, so it was fairly easy to shove to the back of his mind in order to enjoy the loose embrace he was being held in.

Everything today was just trying to mix him up inside and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling right then. Worry was predominant. Worry for his mate. Worry for his brother. Worry for his pups. He felt guilty too, for being powerless to stop what was going on and for not knowing how to help his mate, whose mental state was far more twisted up than he could have guessed. He was afraid of what the future held... A fear that he'd never experience before. A fear he'd never allowed himself to experience before... All of this wrapped up neatly with a feeling of lethargy, weakness and dizziness that had him yearning for the comfort of the bed upstairs, even though he'd already slept most of that day away, as well as the day before.

He chewed mechanically as his mind swirled, barely aware of each bite he took.

xxx

As soon as he started to feel Reds magic go up he closed off the bond he could feel it hurting him emotionally and he didn’t want that putting back up that wall his hand went over the wound of his shoulder as the green glow appeared he started to heal him. It was slow with his magic still trying to fill up but he wasn’t going to sit and just let him hurt anymore. Planning on tending to his face after he was done eating he wanted him to eat, a yawn passed his teeth everything that has happened what wearing him down and he honestly couldn’t think straight anymore he was glad he closed the bond not to want to overwhelm Red with his wacky emotions run free right now.

xxx

Red swallowed what he'd been chewing, the meat seeming tasteless in his mouth. Sans had just closed himself off again. Red had never felt so small and useless before. His mate was hurting, emotionally and mentally, and compared to that his own physical wounds were trivial in his mind. He hadn't known his mate had been dealing with so much on top of always trying to take care of him. It hurt that his wonderful, kind lover was shutting him out and preventing him from knowing what the problems were so he could fix them. It hurt more to know he probably wouldn't be able to do anything even if he wasn't being shut out. He was sitting right there in his mate's lap, but he felt like he was clear across the underground again.

He'd been told to eat. He could at least still do what he was told. So even if the meat was like ash in his mouth, he kept eating until all he had left were the small animal's bones. And even if he felt like he couldn't eat another bite, he lifted the fork by the lasagna and started in on that. If he couldn't taste it anyway, then it didn't matter if it was familiar or not.

The healing on his shoulder was barely registered. The usual warmth and comfort didn’t come as the weak magic trickled over his bones. When he did notice, it only made him feel smaller, because his mate was still working to make him feel better when he could still do nothing for the other. He was so useless....

xxx

Blue felt exhausted the healing process always took it out of him but he was already so weak feeling but he continued until Red was all healed up. With a happy sigh that Red wasn’t in anymore pain he kissed lightly on his shoulder then his sadness crept in his bones once more. “I’m sorry I put Boss through that, I should go say sorry and bring him food. What did you do with him anyway?” He looked at the doorway wondering where Boss was. In his distress he didn’t realize that he was missing until now.

xxx  
"N-napping... In tub..." He responded quietly, wondering now if that had been the best thing he could have done. He'd gotten Boss mostly dry with the towels and he'd made him as comfortable as he could with the remaining dry towels, but was that really enough? Sans could probably do better for him. His mate was always able to help. Unlike Red...

"Should... Sh-should check on... Maybe..." He fidgeted, wondering if he should hop down or if he should just let his mate manhandle him as he was so fond of doing. That was something Sans liked to do, right? Indecision made him nervous, so he took another bite of lasagna to get his mind off of it. He was starting to feel sick from eating too much, but now he was determined to eat everything he'd been given. That would help his mate to feel better, right?

xxx

Stopping Red from taking another bite he nuzzled him, “Yes let’s go make sure he is okay, I doubt the tub is comfy.” Getting up he remained holding Red taking a few steps before he stopped setting him down. “Sorry that I keep treating you like a baby bones, I’ll do my best to not anymore.” He smiled fondly down at him before he started walking once more heading up the stairs and into the bathroom. He sighed at the mess and desperately wanted to clean it up but shook the thoughts away as his magic felt like it was twisting into a knot inside him. Picking Boss up he felt cold and he carried him back into the room and dressed him in his smallest clothes and tucking him into bed before sitting on the floor he was tired but he wasn’t sure if Boss wanted to share the bed after what happened he was also fitting the urge to go clean everything.

xxx

Red looked at the other curiously as his food was pushed away from him. Had he messed up? Was this not what his mate wanted of him? But he'd said to 'eat until he couldn't anymore' and Red could still eat so... His thought train was cut off as Sans picked him up to go check on Boss. Red snuggled into the hold, feeling like if nothing else, carrying him around could make his mate happy, but then he was set down and he felt a small twist in his soul. So even that wasn't helping anymore? Then what could he do? For a second he just stood there, feeling helplessly useless and fighting back the urge to cry. He couldn't even search over the bond for what to do because Sans had closed himself off so well. Did he even want Red near him right now? He'd set him down... Somehow it felt like he was being pushed away.

When his mate came back out of the bathroom with his brother, Red followed after them. At least he knew for sure that his brother would always want him close to him. He hopped up onto the bed next to his brother and cuddled close to help warm him. His soul gave another painful little twist when his mate didn't join them. He pressed his face against his brother and fought back the tears. Maybe he should just take a nap... He wasn't doing anyone any good right now anyway.

xxx

Watching Red Get up into bed and lay next to Boss he knew he wanted to be next to Red. Crawling up from under the covers his arms went around Reds small body as Blue got as close as he could with him just about curling around him as he curled around Boss. “I hope Boss won’t mind me laying with the both of you I just want to be close with you Red, well if that’s okay with you. I don’t want to make you upset with me anymore than you probably are from how I treated Boss.” Blue ran his hand over Boss’s skull before returning to being around Red. “I hope he isn’t mad at me for too long but I will understand if he is.”

xxx  
Feeling his mate crawl up and curl around him, Red couldn't help but turn to press his face into his mate's chest, a few tears managing to escape as his small body shook. His mate did still want to be near him. To be with him. The relief was almost painful in its intensity as he clung to the other's shirt.

"It ok." He tried to comfort, even though his own soul was crying out for the same. "B-boss only angry because small. Hates being small. Hates feeling w-weak... Powerless. Will be better when big again."

Behind him he felt his brother shift to press against his back and he let out a little breath as some of the tightness in his chest went away.

xxx

Placing a hand under Reds small chin he leaned it up so he was looking at blue he placed a soft loving comforting kiss against him staying there for a few seconds before pulling away. “I love you Red don’t ever forget that, I can see how big a mess I am but it won’t ever stop me from loving you and our pups with everything I am. If I ever do anything to displease you please tell me.” He relaxed not realizing that he was still so tense his eyes closing as sleep was trying to take him.

xxx

 

The last of the tightness went away as his mate leaned in and gave him a long, loving kiss. He actually whimpered when the other pulled away. He looked into his mate's tired eyes and managed a small smile, strained but genuine.

"Love you too. Always love you." His smile wavered then, another tear slipping free. "Want make you happy. Happy as you always make me... Feel useless... Can't fix anything. You always fix everything. Even when hurting..." He reached to caress that beloved face, wishing he could make the stress and pain and worry go away with just his touch alone, but sadly, those things stayed. He leaned in to give his mate a kiss of his own, pouring all of the love he felt into it.

xxx

His skull leaned into Reds hand a bit as he returned the kiss a weak but very happy smile on his face. “You always make me happy and it’s a part of life to have other emotions. It’s hard sometimes but we will get through it and be better in the end now let’s rest.” Then in a very obvious joking tone. “I doubt boss wants to wake up with us mating on or near him again.” He giggled softly as he dozed off unable to stay awake any longer.

xxx

Red chuckled a bit at the joke too, just imagining his brother's face if he woke up to such a thing, but he could tell Sans was way too tired for such a thing and, to be honest, Red wasn't at all in the mood. The stress of the past few hours was still weighing on him. It was a real mood killer. Rest, however, sounded amazing. So, snuggled as closely as he could be to his mate, he managed to drift off.

Some time later, Boss was the first to wake. His dreams had been muddled and dark, filled with the screams of his brother, the rushing sound of water, and the image of a wolf, much larger than both of them, disappearing into the frozen depths. There were tears on his face when he sat up, pushing the mess of blankets away from him.

He wasn't where he was when he'd fallen asleep. He could barely recall what happened before he fell asleep, but when he looked around to assess his situation it all came rushing back as soon as his eyes landed on his small brother and the blood that stained that small shoulder. 

His ears fell back as guilt immediately assailed him, a high pitched whine escaping before he could cut it off. Carefully, gently, he nuzzled against his small brother and checked him. His hp was at normal. Of course it was. His brother's mate was here too after all, wrapped around the much smaller wolf.

He had mixed feelings about his brother's mate right now. He blamed the entire situation on that monster, of course, but he recalled flashes from his panic attack that involved his claws tearing at the monster's clothes (had he managed to land a hit?) and that soft face looking shattered with pain and guilt. Boss frowned for a moment, and after a time his worry made him check the small monster as well. There were some points missing, but his health was on the up tick. Boss breathed another small sigh.

His magic took that opportunity to grumble at him, reminding him that he hadn't eaten much. He could tell from his brother's distended belly that the smaller had eaten his fill, so perhaps Boss could see if there was any rabbit left in the cold box. He carefully pulled himself from the bed, noticing his new attire only passingly before he decided it wasn't important. He wandered down the stairs, paying little attention to the state of the place around him as he made his way to the kitchen and opened the cold box. There was one whole rabbit left, which he eagerly snatched up, sitting right there on the floor to begin eating.

xxx

Awaking he looked over at the clock it read, 10:12 am, snuggling back into Red he was feeling much better. Kissing Red along his face he even gave him playful little nips to wake him up. “Time to get up Red, you can nap again in a little bit my love.”

xxx  
Red was enjoying his sleep. It was pleasantly and surprisingly dreamless. So it was with a bit of irritation that he woke up, though that was quickly snuffed by the affectionate kisses and nips from his mate. He gave a nip or two of his own back, both to show he was awake and to show his small amount of irritation. He smiled despite it, and snuggled closer, still unwilling to fully wake.

xxx

Blue lightly chuckled, “Come on lazy bones you can sleep more after you get food in you, you got to make sure you eat so our pups grow up healthy.” He moved from his jaw to his neck nipping at it playfully as he spoke. “Your brother is awake to I want to make sure he is doing okay and if he found the lasagna I made for him.”

xxx

It was the mention of food that did it, he was sure. It mixed with the memory of how very full he'd been last night when he'd been eating and it made all of his everything rebel. Suddenly frantic to be out of the bed, away from the place he sleeps and his mate, he struggled out of the loose hold he was in and clawed free of the blankets. He toppled over the side of the bed with a yelp and tried to get up and run to the bathroom where his mess could be easily cleaned. He didn't quite make it, though, falling to all fours just a few feet from the bed and heaving. Rancid magic poured from his mouth, burning the roof of his mouth and making him feel even more sick just from the smell. He whined, ears flat against his skull as he tried to mutter apologies when he could get a breath, fearing how his finicky mate would respond to the mess.

xxx

His first instinct was to clean but he pushed that away he was more worried for Red he jump out of bed and was next him rubbing his back. “It’s okay I’m not mad, I wonder why you got sick.” He touched his forehead it wasn’t warm so it wasn’t a fever. Then he wondered if it was a side effect of him being with pups. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

xxx

As soon as his stomach stopped heaving he wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist, grimacing shortly as his sick got on his fur, then turned to press his face against his mate. He knew the other wouldn’t be mad, but he also knew now just how deep the other’s need for cleanliness ran. He knew this was probably really bothering him. So he apologized a few more times and whined a little bit. Wanting to be away from the mess and not trusting his legs, he wrapped his small arms around the other’s neck, physically begging to be picked up.

“Please. Away from smell. Feel sick…” His magic roiled with the threat of an encore, getting worse the longer he stayed in this room where the smell jabbed at his sensitive sense of smell. He also kind of hoped that getting to carry him around would help to settle his mate’s nerves.

xxx

He gladly picked Red up and carrying him out of the room and down to the living room noticing that Boss wasn’t in the living room he looked into the kitchen to see him in front of the fridge. Chuckling lightly he walked in still holding Red close to him not wanting to let him go just yet. “Morning Boss if you’re still hungry there is the lasagna I talked about.” He then looked down at Red, “Oh sorry I hope that didn’t upset your tummy again. I’ll do my best to refrain from talking about such things right now.” He very lightly kissed the side of his head. “Do you want to go sit on the couch?”

xxx  
Red whined a little, not for any particular reason. He was just feeling sick and he'd thought getting away from the smell would make it better, but moving around like this wasn't doing him any favors. The couch sounded pretty damn good actually. So he gave a little nod.

Boss looked up at the entrance of the other two. He didn't know what a 'lasagna' was, but at this size, the rabbit had been more than enough. So he gave a little noncommittal noise as he gathered up the rabbit bones to toss in the trash bin. He didn't really want to be anywhere near his brother's mate right now, but Red seemed to be having a hard time. Part of him wondered if it was an injury he'd caused that was making his brother whine like that. Guilt drove him to follow after the pair when Sans went to place his brother on the couch.

xxx

Setting Red down gently he glanced up at the room then down at Boss a mixed feeling of guilt for the strong urge to make everything spotless. “I…” He stopped before thinking if he should leave Red but decided in this case it would be okay to clean this mess up in a timely matter. “I am going to go clean the room up so the smell doesn’t get stuck in the fabrics. Boss I am truly sorry for everything.” Looking back over to Red, “I will be back as quick as I can, if you need me just call for me and I will be right back.” Blue left and went to clean up the mess.

xxx  
Boss huffed out a little sigh as he watched the monster leave. He wanted to be upset with him. Part of him had been hoping Sans would do or say something to tilt his thoughts on the matter enough for him to be angry, but it was hard to truly work up any ire towards someone who looked at him like that... As if the monster were responsible for all of the bad things in the world and couldn't stand himself because of it.

With a bit of irritation he realised he'd already forgiven the guy. Boss growled to himself as he hopped up onto the couch next to his brother, who'd curled into a very small ball and wrapped his tail around himself. 

Red eye lights peaked over the black fluff to see his brother next to him, looking grumpy, as he usually did when he was this size. Anything and everything could set the younger off when he was like this. The best way to diffuse that anger was to give his brother back a little control. So, slowly, stiffly, and most of all, submissively, Red crawled towards his brother and nuzzled his face against the other's chest, seeking whatever comfort he could get. 

Boss whined down at the smaller wolf, leaning down to nuzzle their skulls together. He understood what the smaller was doing, but he didn't want his brother being hesitant or submissive around him right now. It made him feel like he'd cowed the other into submission through force. He'd hurt him... He'd bit him and scratched him and made him bleed! His small fragile brother who only had one hp and had only been trying to help him!

"Sorry..." He whimpered. He should be the one acting submissively here...

Red gave a little growl and nipped Boss' paw. "Stop saying sorry. Not your fault."

Boss yelped at the nip. His brother may be small, but those teeth were sharp! Those red eye lights were looking up at him with an almost petulant anger. Boss sighed, once again. His brother was ever so forgiving. Always ready to curl back up with him even after he'd hurt him. This was why he loved his brother. This was why he protected him so voraciously. Even if the entire underground was against them, Red would be by his side. Even when he'd been panicking in the tub and lashing out at his brother's mate, Red had moved to protect him. And after everything was said and done, Red had stayed to comfort him first. He really didn't deserve such a loyal brother...

Boss wrapped both arms around the small wolf and pulled him closer so that he could curl around the small form. A paw moved to pet at the tiny, cracked skull, prompting a happy little hum from Red. At that moment, everything was forgiven, and Boss felt a little of the tenseness in his soul melt away.

xxx

Once he was done cleaning the mess up He collected all the dirty towels and clothes to start a load of laundry. He wore a sad face as he went about his normal routine wondering if he should stop but it was so ingrained into him that it felt weird not to. Once the load of laundry was started he went back to the couch where the other two were cuddled together he sat on the floor leaning his head on the couch looking at the both of them. “How are the both of you doing? I got both your clothes in the wash to get cleaned.”

xxx

Red reached out of his cozy little cuddle ball to put a paw on his mate. He would have liked to pull the other into the cuddle ball, but he didn’t have the strength nor the energy. So he settled with just touching his mate.

Boss eyed the other and the distance he kept. He huffed out a little growl then also reached for the monster, grabbing onto his bandana and pulling. “Doing fine. Get up here.” It was as close as he could get to telling Sans that he was forgiven and they were good now. They would share some cuddle time. Then they would get his brother to eat.

xxx

Giving Boss a soft kind look get got up and made his way into the ball of cuddles. He stroked Red skull in a soothing fashion trying to comfort him. Noting to himself that he loved having both wolves in his life he felt so much more loved and wasn’t alone anymore and it was the best feeling ever and soon he as to be a Dad and he couldn’t wait! Looking over at Boss he couldn’t believe how small he was it was adorable not as adorable as Red but in his own way it was cute he decided to keep that thought to himself though remembering that Red said he didn’t like being this small. His attention turned to Red once more he felt so much love for him and he wanted to focus on the positive things in his life and not delve on the past issues currently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This RP has, unfortunately, gone on hiatus and is not likely to be continued any time soon. If you have any questions and don't mind spoilers just in case we decide to pick this up again, please feel free to message me or Spazzy here or on our repective tumblrs! 
> 
> Hickory.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


End file.
